Hay que proteger a la reina
by Hey Darling
Summary: Sakura soltó un suspiro ahogado, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar ante el contacto de fuego que su "amigo" le proporcionaba. No quería alejarse, quería estar así, por siempre, no quería que Hinata se lo llevara… quería que fuera su cuerpo el que envolviera por las noches como lo hizo tanto tiempo pero… como una mujer, no como una niña… lo amaba, amaba a Naruto Uzumaki…
1. Prologo

Esta historia nació una tarde mientras tumbada en la cama me ponía a divagar en una de mis tantas fantasías. Desde hace muchos años he sentido una fuerte conexión con las épocas donde gobernaban los reyes, historias de traición, hermandad y amor… no les voy a negar que actualmente soy fan de juego de tronos, pero esta historia comencé a escribirla mucho antes de ver la serie y me sorprende que hay situaciones muy similares a la historia que seguramente ya conocen, la verdad es que esta historia esta inspirada en una trilogía que leí hace ya unos 10 años titulada "Secreto de Estado". Es una de las sagas más hermosamente narradas y profundas que he leído hasta ahora.

 **Prologo**

 _ **Konoha del Norte**_

Las frías paredes marcadas por el tiempo se perdían entre la ráfaga de viento helado, amenazante incluso para ese gigantesco castillo que se cernía en la cima de una colina casi oculta por la nieve, rodeado por cientos de casas adosadas, altas y grises como el clima, mismas que se dividían por callejones estrechos y largos como laberintos, más allá de las altas viviendas de piedra grisácea pintada de blanco por la escarcha se extendía una masa incierta de pinos y otros árboles que luchaban contra el frio.

No había suficientes ojos sobre aquél lugar oculto, al menos no ese día, donde la esperanza de un pueblo se jugaba al destino.

El llanto de un bebe inundo hasta el más recóndito lugar de aquel castillo, creando así un eco lúgubre a causa de la altura de la enorme construcción.

Un mozo, demasiado joven para ser mano del rey, se acercó nervioso a su majestad quien exasperado caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Mi señor… -hizo una pausa monumental, ante la vista ansiosa de su rey habló asomando un atisbo de temor -es una niña…-. Se inclinó en señal de respeto mientras levantaba el pequeño bulto amoratado por el frio esperando que la recibiera. No lo hizo. Sopesando que las cosas se complicarían, simplemente guardo silencio.

…

Dos días después la mañana se turbaría de un color aún más gris que días anteriores, después de un parto prematuro y complicado la Reyna del norte había fallecido sin haberle dado al rey un varón que heredara el trono, después de la misa correspondiente solo dos personas quedaron de pie junto a la tumba.

Sobre la nieve gruesa de aquel invierno sin fin nacía el pacto de lo que daría un vuelco a la vida de todos los herederos de aquellas tierras y del lejano reino de Konoha del Sur, marcando así su propio destino.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Si mi rey-

-Espero que estés consciente de tu responsabilidad, y sobre todo… de que tu familia te espera… -marcó una pausa con toda la intención de revelar el doble sentido de sus palabras. -No vayas a fallar-

El vasto valle ahora guardián de aquel secreto se mantenía oscuro, húmedo y helado, expectante al desenlace de aquella historia de guerra y traición.

 ** _Continuara…._**

Antes que nada, Feliz Año, si, si, sigo viva… lamento demorar con mis historias pero tengo que trabajar para comer T.T

Esta historia esta avanzada, he escrito varias páginas de hecho pero quiero ver si tendrá buena acogida en fanfiction… además que pueden cambiar muchas cosas conforme avance la historia… estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerla un poco compleja y usar varios personajes pero como demoro en subir suelo pasar por alto ciertos detalles y es un lio… en fin. Mis otras historias siguen en pie, sobre todo la de Tu, yo y el destino y la de Inuyasha: Ai No Zokuhen, paciencia por favor :D los amooooo muchooo gracias por seguir ahí (siguen ahí?) a pesar de que soy una irresponsable XD… Mis mejores deseos para este año que comienza… Bendiciones y amooor… y muchos besos :* :*


	2. Norte

Capítulo I

Norte

-No tienes que hacer esto- bramó el rubio molesto a una figura delgada y pálida que se mantenía de pie entre la gruesa capa de nieve. Su voz cansina y hasta cierto punto desesperada reflejaban cierta rutina en sus palabras.

Kakashi, su maestro, miró sospechoso como la preocupación de Naruto por la pequeña flor de Konoha del Norte era cada día más evidente, preocupándolo. Aquella jovencita que por más tiempo que pasara no terminaba de acostumbrarse al clima gélido de aquella tierra… pero no la culpaba. La pelirosa estaba excediendo sus propias capacidades pero sabía por experiencia que no era buena idea contrariarla. Lo que le carecía de musculatura lo compensaba con elegante destreza e inteligencia. Aún así no podía comparar su fuerza contra la de sus compañeros, por más que se esforzara, era una mujer, una mujer de estatura promedio contra los gigantes de hielo.

Naruto, el famoso guerrero de fuego tanto por su cabello cálido como por su capacidad de lucha se acercó a tumbos cubierto por una gruesa piel de oso negro. La nieve comenzaba a caer más pesada desacelerando su andar.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? Ya estas dentro de la guardia real tal como querías, eres la única mujer, ¿Por qué insistes en esto?- Sakura molesta dejo caer la roca gigante que sostenía con sus manos amoratadas y entumecidas, lo miró con molestia que llameaba en sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Naruto?- gritó ofendida mientras se acercaba al rubio entre la nieve.

-Creo que te estás pasando- la escudrió de pies a cabeza -¡mírate!- le señalo las manos con cortes y callos. Sakura por instinto se las sobo, no sentía el daño por lo helado de sus dedos, sin aminorar el paso se acercó lo suficiente.

-El rey confió en que yo podía ser un buen elemento a pesar de que soy mujer, tengo que demostrarle que puedo hacer mucho más de lo que se espera de mi, y no pienso dejar que vengas a sermonearme- se giró y con gran esfuerzo cargo la piedra nuevamente, su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto solamente por una ligera camisola de lana, con el fin de incrementar su resistencia al clima, algo que le había causado severos problemas de salud años atrás.

-Kakashi, diga algo- acudió a su último recurso –Esta mujer es más terca que una mula-

-Cada quien tiene sus propias metas estúpidas Naruto- se rio al ver a su mejor guerrero perder los cabos por una niña -tú por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas?- se hizo el despistado mientras fingía pensar- ah si, querías convertirte en rey- se burló

-Eso era cuando estaba pequeño… - lo miró molesto por lo que ahora implicaba su comentario.

-Eso solo será posible si te casas con una de las Hyuga- Se burló un pelinegro que recién llegaba.

-Sasuke- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par -¿Dónde habías estado?- soltó la piedra para acercarse. Naruto giró los ojos molesto ante su evidente y exasperante efusividad.

-De saber que eso te haría dejar de torturarte yo mismo habría ido a buscar a Sasuke- bufó intentando ocultar su malestar inútilmente mientras se unía a ellos.

\- Estuve entrenando con Orochimaru- dijo mientras recibía a Sakura con un abrazo. –abrígate, estas helada- cambió el tema mirándola con desaprobación mientras le frotaba los brazos.

Naruto lo miraba con recelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca sin saber qué hacer.

-Haces tu entrada triunfal con tu comentario estúpido- rezongó.

-Todo el que tenga 3 dedos de frente se da cuenta que le gustas a la princesa "Na-Na-Naruto"- se burló el pelinegro volviendo al tema.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Sakura quien extrañamente se sentía fuera de lugar con su plática.

-No hagas caso…- Naruto se alejó molesto dejando marcas en la nieve que pronto serian borradas. Sakura lo miró marcharse sin ser consciente de ello.

-Esta más sensible que nunca por el tema… no bromees con eso- pidió Kakashi cuidando que Sakura no escuchara –Como sea… bienvenido de vuelta Uchiha- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

…

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto? Lo vi marcharse muy triste… - Su cuerpo delgado ahora envuelto por una gruesa manta se movía con dificultad entre el espesor de la nieve.

-No se me da hablar de las cosas que realmente no conozco- respondió el Uchiha, Sakura aún más curiosa insistió.

-Sonaban muy serios antes…- lo miró insistente –y no parecías estar jugando-

-Es solo que la princesa mando llamar a Naruto durante unas prácticas, eso es todo…. ni a mí ha querido decirme una sola palabra-

-Y tú…- tragó nerviosa -¿A qué crees que se deba? ¿Para qué puede querer Hinata a Naruto?- comenzó a mostrar más interés mientras alcanzaba y encaraba al Uchiha que le llevaba dos cabezas de altura.

-Deberías preguntárselo a él, ¿no crees?- No aminoró el paso.

-Ya viste como reacciono- se quedó pensando- además nunca me cuenta nada- se paró en seco, llevaba tiempo tiritando bajo la nieve mientras caminaban cada uno a su hogar.

-Pues yo no se gran cosa y si supiera algo más, no te lo diría, irías corriendo a contárselo a Naruto, pregúntaselo tu misma frentona- la molesto dándole un golpe cariñoso en la frente, Sakura se sonrojó.

Quitó su mano de un manotazo y se alejó corriendo como pudo, se giró solo para responderle –No estoy frentona- Sasuke sonrió.

La guardia real de Konoha estaba compuesta por los genin elite y 9 guerreros sin contar las tropas del castillo que rebasaban los 3000 soldados. Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más rápido de Konoha y más ávido con la espada quien solo era secundado por Uchiha Sasuke, el moreno destacado por su inteligencia y habilidad en combate. En posición le seguía Pain, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Sakura, Kabuto, Sasori y Kiba, estos mismos se dividían en tres equipos, compuestos por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, Lee, Kankuro y Kiba, y el tercero por Kabuto, Sasori y Pain. Entrenados desde niños para servir al reino. Para todos era un tabú la adición de la pequeña Sakura a muy temprana edad y su origen era sin dudas el más grande misterio en la cuadrilla de guerreros por no decir de toda Konoha del Norte, pasó poco tiempo para que la niña de cabellos rosados se ganara un lugar dentro de los mejores en el norte, su vivaz energía e inteligencia la posicionaron en el mejor equipo a pesar de no equipararles en fuerza, como se esperaba de una "dama". Al principio el pueblo mostró su inconformidad de tener como guardia a una mujer que no encajaba del todo ni quiera con las mujeres de la ciudad, su cuerpo delgado ponía en duda sus capacidades y su cabello rosa era mal presagio para los aldeanos, a pesar de ello el Rey Hyuga había expresado abiertamente su oposición a algún cambio, Sakura tenia que ser parte de la guardia real si demostraba que era capaz de ello, y así lo hizo. Durante 10 años entrenó bajo el cuidado de Kakashi, un guerrero elite que sabía cumplir órdenes sin chistar, al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke iniciaban una relación amistad-odio que se encendió cuando Sakura confeso a Naruto de sus sentimientos por el Uchiha y posteriormente al moreno, de eso habían pasado ya 5 años y el rubio no por eso dejo de darle importancia, no era sorpresa para nadie el hecho de que Naruto no veía a la pelirosa como simplemente una amiga.

El Pais del Fuego, Konoha, había entrado en guerra muchos años atrás, dividiéndose en 4 partes, tal como marca la rosa de los vientos y los puntos cardinales, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, los últimos declarados zona neutral por cuestiones de evidente desventaja y posición política. Esta ruptura había descompensado el fluir de la naturaleza de aquel hermoso país, las estaciones quedaron estancadas como si de un hechizo se tratara. El norte se cubrió de nieve que más tardaba en deshacerse cuando nuevamente estaba nevando, esta desventaja solo se veía compensada por su capacidad de conservar los alimentos durante varios meses y su provisión de agua ininterrumpida. Afortunadamente para el rey Hyuga, su pacto con las colonias del Este y Oeste le permitían proveerse de alimentos a cambio de toneladas de hielo y mano de obra. Pero esto no era suficiente, ¿Cómo podía? Pensaba el rey, la zona sur estaba plagada de vegetación y animales, todo ahí era vida, para su fortuna los aldeanos del sur eran más pacíficos y no estaban preparados para una guerra, así que tenían muchas ventajas. Desde años atrás el norte comenzó a ser famoso por sus guerreros, conocidos como los guerreros de hielo, quienes entrenaban bajo condiciones extremas y eran prácticamente indestructibles, pero a diferencia de ellos el sur contaba con un heredero al trono, un hombre de apariencia desconocida y de corta edad, algo que no era indiferente para el Rey Hyuga.

Finalmente la nieve cesaba y aquel cuarto plagado de pieles de animales afelpados lucia quizá un poco más acogedor de lo que era en realidad.

-Hinata…- La tímida princesa le obsequio una reverencia al rey, su padre. Extendiendo su vestido sobre aquel lustroso suelo color ámbar, su largo y perfecto cabello negro cayó como una brillante cascada.

-Dígame padre-

-La próxima luna llena tienes que estar en el castillo del oeste junto a tu hermana Hanami, serás bien recibida, esta todo arreglado, sabes bien…- hizo una pausa. –Sabes bien cuál es mi intención al mandarte allá, aparte de protegerte a ti y a tu hermana…- se giró hacia la joven que se mantenía con la cabeza baja.

-Si padre- la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos perla herencia de su clan.

-No confiaría a mi heredara a cualquier guerrero, te acompañaran los mejores… además he tomado las precauciones necesarias -

Hinata, la princesa de cabello negro asomó una sonrisa tímida e imperceptible para su padre…

Continuará…

Esta historia me tiene atrapada, hay muchos acontecimientos que más adelante iran marcando como se unen y se destruyen lazos… espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla. El personaje de Sasuke está un poco fuera de su personalidad ya que es normalmente frio, la relación que quiero marcar aquí es más que de apoyo, compañerismo y amistad que de rivalidad entre los tres, hago de una vez la aclaración de que es completamente Narusaku, pero definitivamente Sasuke jugara un papel importantísimo y Hinata ni se diga, ella es en si en quien girara la historia pero no será un personaje agradable, aun que se que muchos aman su personaje hare lo posible para darle un poco de humanidad jojojo… bueno, no la odio, pero alguien tiene que tomar ese papel. Sakura será la protagonista de la historia como se habrán dado cuenta. Sin mas me despido… besitos.

Nota: Como el prólogo es muy corto les dejo el primer capítulo, estoy planeando subir el próximo el viernes 12…


	3. La flor del norte

**Capitulo II**

 **La flor del norte**

La mañana esparció la tenue neblina lentamente de las tierras heladas, dos puntos negros entre la blancura de la tierra muerta se movían, uno detrás de otro.

-¡Es imposible!- gritó

-No pienso hablar más de ello-

-No cambies el tema, me prometiste que yo les acompañaría, hemos entrenado juntos desde niños, somos un equipo, ¿Por qué me sacaron? ¿Por esto? -Se señaló el pecho.

-No es por que tengas… aaaaggh, eres tan terca- se llevó las manos a la cien nervioso.

-No me hagas esto Kakashi- sus ojos esmeralda comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en ello Sakura?-

-Tú sabes por qué…,yo, yo solo quiero estar con mi equipo- La furia se callaba en los pliegues morados que eran sus labios ahora.

El hombre de cabello gris la miró con tristeza.

-Solo hay una forma de que seas parte del equipo ahora que la diferencia de capacidad por no decir altura es más notoria- Sakura levantó la mirada con ilusión

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque quería evitarlo, obviamente, eres mi alumna, se que eres fuerte pero eso no significa que quiera que te lastimen-

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Dudas de mi capacidad de nuevo?- lo miró furiosa.

-No lo hago, ya te lo dije… la misión de la guardia es llevar a Hinata a salvo al castillo oeste, hay muchos peligros que acechan en el camino pero nada para lo que no estés preparada- suspiró –ese no es el problema…- la miró. –tienes que vencer a Pain ya que esta misión no se trata de equipos, se trata de fuerza-

-Lo haré- respondió decidida, Kakashi sabía que a estas alturas no podría detenerla.

-Arreglare todo… mañana pelearas contra el tercer guerrero más fuerte después de Naruto y Sasuke- se sobo las cienes - Él no es como ellos, así que no pienses que se dejara ganar solo por tu lindo rostro y… -

-Lo conozco mejor de lo que crees…- susurró lastimada pero con una llama encendida en sus ojos haciéndolos vibrar.

-Lo hago, es por eso que temo, se que querrás ganar aun que de eso dependa tu propia vida-

Sakura sonrió- No moriré, mi equipo me necesita viva para acompañarlos, empuño su blanca mano con determinación.

…

La misma noche que despedían hace unas horas era la misma que ahora se abría paso colándose a las orillas del sol. Haciendo bajar la temperatura.

La pelirosa quien llevaba solo unos minutos de pie afuera de aquella casa enlocetada dudaba si lo que haría sería una buena idea, miró el techo con aquella chimenea sacando humo a borbotones. Enfundo sus mangas y trepó como cuando niña aquellas paredes de piedra, oculta por la noche, desechando que fuera una mala idea del todo.

-Pss… - siseo sosteniéndose de unas piedras que sobresalían de la pared – Naruto- tocó nuevamente. El rubio que se encontraba dentro del cuarto se asomó curioso y sorprendido, justo cuando abría la ventana una loza que recibía el mayor peso de la mujer cedió a la presión y cayo haciendo que Sakura se tambaleara.

-Pero que… ¡¿Sakura?!- se apresuró a sostener a la chica con fuerza, su rostro asomaba mil emociones, pero el miedo era el protagonista. –Ven acá- la tomó de la cintura bajándola con cuidado, ignorando la cercanía que ello provocaba, Sakura aún más ajena a sus emociones se apoyo en su pecho acercando su rostro inocente. Naruto la soltó nervioso.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Sakura?- el tartamudeo de su voz fue imperceptible para ambos.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme Uzumaki- fue ella quien lo retó, pasando por alto darle las gracias –Sasuke me dijo lo de Hinata- -¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- Soltó con tristeza, fingiendo saber más de lo que realmente sabia.

-No esta pasando nada…-

-Naruto….- insistió -Creí que era tu mejor amiga, si vas… - tragó con un nudo en el estómago – Si vas a ser el próximo rey al menos deberías contárselo a tu mejor amiga- Su intento por sonar burlona y juguetona fue reemplazado por una tristeza desconocida. Camino hasta la pequeña cama de su compañero y se sentó frotándose las manos.

-No seas ingenua, eso es imposible- Naruto giró los ojos y con la delicadeza de un guerrero se hinco frente a ella y comenzó a calentarle las manos como si de una niña se tratase.

-Todos sabemos de los sentimientos de la princesa por ti, eres un guerrero fuerte- susurró perdida en la caricia de la que era receptora, misma que expresaba más de lo que ella pudiera comprender.

-Sakura… te hice una promesa- Se miraron, la llama de la chimenea vibro en los ojos azules.

-No puedo creer que recuerdes esa tonta promesa- Soltó un bufido mientras apartaba sus manos y se sacaba los guantes poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

-No digas eso, no lo es- Sus orbes azules fijos en cada detalle suspiraban palabras inaudibles.

-Sé que las cosas cambiaron, y no quiero que te preocupes por eso Naruto- Lo miró de reojo -… yo tengo mis propios planes, solo te pido que no le digas a nadie de ello, ¿vale?- Naruto la tomó del brazo y la acerco haciendo que su nariz rozara la frente de ella, Sakura parpadeo sorprendida, Naruto se veía molesto.

-Te hice una promesa, no lo he olvidado- Su aliento fresco la hizo temblar por unos segundos, cuando el ambiente comenzó a sentirse extrañamente embriagador y pesado la soltó temeroso de la poca voluntad con la que contaba cerca de ella.

-Creo que el destino de cada uno de nosotros ya está escrito, siempre creí que tu futuro sería prometedor, y no me equivoque- sonrió melancólica -Tu futuro está aquí, eres un gran guerrero, quizá próximamente la mano derecha del Rey-

-¿Lo crees?- soltó irónico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo sé, quizá… las cosas no iban a funcionar así, si Hinata te elije a ti puedes hacer mucho más por nosotros que de cualquier otra manera- Sus propias palabras salían ajenas a su voluntad, permitiéndole a una oscura parte de ella misma expresar quizá los temores que guardaba en el corazón.

-¿Te parece que es lo que quiero?- busco sus ojos en la semi-penumbra, deseando ver si quiera un atisbo de dolor o inconformidad en el jade de ella.

-Naruto… el rey necesita un heredero-

-No seas tonta Sakura, el rey ya tiene sus planes para Hinata, y yo estoy feliz por esos planes-

-No será difícil para ti ganarte su aprobación- insistió

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en ello? ¿Es lo que quieres?- Sakura lo miró dolida pero no tanto como él la miraba a ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto más difícil?- susurró evitando mirarle.

-Eres tú la que lo complica todo, se bien lo que debo hacer, solo te pido que esperes- Un sonido escaleras abajo alertó a los jóvenes.

-¡Naruto!- Era Kakashi.

-Quédate a cenar- Le tomo la mano, la ojiverde lo miró dubitativa restándole importancia a su gesto.

-No creo que sea correcto… a estas horas no debería estar aquí- se llevó tímidamente un mechón tras la oreja.

-Espera, te acompaño a tu casa- Sakura se soltó nerviosa

-No, está bien así… Naruto yo…- bajó la mirada sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, movió los dedos inquieta -mañana me enfrentare a Pain- Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada en shock del rubio. La tomó de los hombros con violencia y la obligo a mirarlo.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo¡?- gruño bajo,Sakura se soltó ofendida.

-Antes que mujer soy una guerrera, y si muero mañana será con orgullo, y si vivo… seré parte de su equipo- de un ágil salto se posó en el marco de la ventana, Naruto la tomo del brazo nuevamente.

-No lo hagas- le suplico arrastrando cada palabra.

-Puedo ganarle, deja de mirarme como si estuviera muerta, les demostrare que no soy una mujer débil-

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Proximo capitulo, Sakura vs Pain_**

 ** _Upload: Viernes 19_**

 ** _¿Review? :C_**


	4. Sakura vs Pain

**Capítulo III**

 **Sakura vs Pain**

El rubio no durmió aquella noche, fue víctima de un insomnio y un temor desconocido que no aminoró con la salida del sol, muy al contrario.

La arena del pueblo era nada más y nada menos que "El bosque de las comadrejas", el lugar más frívolo y apartado de la civilización, rodeados de esqueletos casi tan blancos como la propia nieve, lugar perfecto para alimentar el morbo de la gente y su sed de sangre.

La pelea se había previsto para el mediodía, cuando hubiera luz suficiente para apreciar las cualidades de cada luchador, y así fue, un área despejada rodeada de árboles enormes. Unos metros más atrás habían bancas de roble macizo forradas de terciopelo relleno de plumas donde usualmente se sentaban el rey y los gennin elite, de los que formaba parte Kakashi, el hermano de Sasuke Itachi y Orochimaru su maestro, hoy muy por el contrario estaba atiborrado de gente curiosa, y por que no decirlo, morbosa, deseosa de ver a la flor de Konoha ser despedazada en manos de Pain, un fuerte guerrero que no se tocaba el alma en ninguna batalla, mismo por lo cual era temido por muchos. Tal acontecimiento no pasaría desapercibido en la ciudad.

Solo un día fue suficiente para que todo el pueblo se enterara de aquel enfrentramiento, algo que no era común, las peleas y entrenamientos usualmente pasaban desapercibidas para los pueblerinos, ya que solo eran parte del protocolo. Este día, como mencione antes, muy por el contrario, la presencia de mujeres y niños que tuvieron que trasladarse fue sorprendente.

A pocos metros de ahí, bajo una carpa de piel estaba el equipo de Kakashi reunido. El ambiente olía a sangre y todos parecían percibirlo.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto- Naruto estaba en la entrada dando la espalda a sus compañeros

Sasuke permanecía en silencio con la mandíbula presionada, símbolo inequívoco de furia e impotencia-No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada- sin la mirada fija en ningún lugar se podía confundir a quien iban dirigidas estas palabras, pero quien lo conociera sabia que se referia a Naruto.

-Sakura recién me lo dijo anoche-

-¿Qué rayos hacías anoche en casa de Naruto?- soltó furioso, el rubio lo ignoró.

Sakura fastidiada respondió-Fui a decirle que no se preocupara por mi, que no soy tan débil como todo mundo piensa-lo miró ofendida mientras se envolvía las manos en una venda negra -Si no quitan esas caras de angustia me harán que los saque a ambos de aquí, no necesito su compasión necesito su apoyo, soy parte de su equipo y está en juego mi reputación, algo que nadie, ni si quiera mis mejores amigos pueden entender- ahora era ella quien apretaba la mandíbula molesta.

-Siempre serás parte del equipo Sakura, eso no lo cambiara nadie- Ahora Sasuke hablaba intentando comprender como se sentía su compañera.

-No, comenzaran a hacer misiones sin mi, solo por que ahora se nota mas que soy una mujer, cuando éramos niños a nadie le importaba-

-En realidad si importaba, solo que entonces no te dabas cuenta- añadió Naruto antes de voltearse y encararla, ante el silencio de sus palabras se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse la otra venda sin dejar de buscar su mirada, Sakura esquivaba sus ojos azules, estaba molesta pero aun así no evitaba el contacto de sus manos. Sasuke los observaba fijamente.

El momento fue interrumpido por Kakashi que entró en silencio y sin avisar.

-¿Estas lista?- todos lo miraron –Joder pero que cara tienen todos- Sakura entonces reaccionó apartándose del rubio mismo que habló enseguida.

-Pueden darnos unos minutos…- pidió Naruto con la mirada baja, Sasuke salió sin responder y Kakashi simplemente cerró la carpa y se alejó junto al pelinegro.

Una ráfaga perdida se coló por los extensos pinos rompiendo el silencio que inundo el lugar, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-El punto débil de Pain es su muñeca…- Sakura lo miró confundida –A estas alturas esperaba que desistieras de esto pero conforme pasaron los minutos me di cuenta de que sucedera, realmente lo harás y… se que lo harás bien- acaricio su mejilla, Sakura no lo detuvo –Se rompió la muñeca izquierda de niño por eso usa protectores de hierro pero si lo golpeas con todas tus fuerzas en la palma- extendió su mano frente a la pelirosa y tomo la suya simulando un golpe- justo aquí- susurró- tendrás una ventaja de 5 segundos- Sakura guardo silencio, Naruto envolvió el puño blanco de la ojiverde en su mano mucho mas grande sin romper el contacto visual.

-Naruto…- susurró mientras inconsciente tragaba saliva nerviosa, su otra mano recorría la línea de su abrigo buscando escapar de la prisión de sus ojos.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?- susurró cerca de su oído acortando la poca distancia entre ellos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- frunció el ceño sin apartarse un solo centímetro y apretando su abrigo más fuerte.

-Por esto…- en un gentil y rápido movimiento envolvió su cuerpo y roso sus labios en una suave y delicada caricia, Sakura solo cerró los ojos un segundo suspirando entrecortada, tentada a responder pero giró la cabeza sin apartarse del todo, luchando contra algo dentro de ella.

-No…- su corazón latía como loco, y podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su compañero. –Las cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes si lo haces- Levanto sus ojos nerviosa por encontrarse con su mirada. Naruto respiraba agitado, con un calor desconocido emanando de su cuerpo. Sakura no se movia y segundo a segundo sus respiraciones se coordinaban.

-No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- dijo posando su mano en la nuca de la chica mientras la acercaba a sus labios fundiéndose en un beso, al verla vacilar abrió sutilmente su boca separando los labios de ella al acto con ansias de profundizar el contacto… Sakura soltó el suspiro que tenia guardado desde que sus ojos se perdieron en un reto silencioso y se apartó.

-Te estaré… te estaremos esperando- tragó nervioso, Intentó sonar firme pero lo que hizo descoloco a ambos catastróficamente. Salieron de la pequeña tienda sin mirarse.

…

Ahí estaban, uno frente al otro posicionados en los lados opuestos de la arena redonda, repentinamente todo se había silenciado, el eco causado por un ave en vuelo fue el preludio del sonido de un enorme cuerno, mismo que indicaba que la pelea había comenzado. Pain, con su cabello naranja y sus ojos azules dejo caer su pesado ropaje, quedando solamente con una ligera armadura que cubría su pecho.

Sakura avanzó un paso, le dirigió una mirada al rey y enfoco su vista nuevamente a su contrincante, ya había pasado del asombro de ver a tanta gente reunida solo para verla, y era consciente de que no iban a verla ganar, eso solamente había alimentado el fuego en su interior. Tal como su contrincante, se sacó su grueso chaleco al mismo tiempo que la piel desnuda de su cuerpo recibía la dura caricia del clima gélido. Quedo de pie, cubierta solo por una gruesa venda escarlata que parecía su segunda piel, un pantalón grueso y unas botas, su largo cabello oculto en una trenza envuelta en la nuca. Sus manos ahora vendadas era al parecer su única arma. Todos la miraron asombrados, incluso su propio equipo. A pesar de sus marcados músculos y cuerpo esbelto parecía demasiado pequeña a comparación de su contrincante. Pain corrió en dirección a ella. Ella lo imito pero antes de que Pain pudiera atinarle un golpe ella lo esquivo con una agilidad impresionante y le golpeo el pecho pero sin causarle un gran daño, Intercambiaron lugares, estaban en posición de ataque, Pain sonrió satisfecho, Sakura no tenia nada en su contra pero eso no le agrado en absoluto. Fue ella quien atacó ahora pero el pelinaranja la tomo del brazo y le golpeo duramente el rostro, causando que todos los presentes comenzaran a vibrar de excitación. Sakura furiosa se apoyo en la fuerza de su contrincante en su brazo y con agilidad lo pateo en la cara haciéndolo tambalear, se soltó y se posiciono para otro golpe pero el chico la tomo del pie y con fuerza la lanzó contra un tronco haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor, su larga trenza se desenvolvió quedando expuesta. Se puso de pie con dificultad al mismo tiempo que Pain corría en su dirección, cuando ambos estuvieron a un metro de distancia Sakura se deslizo con ayuda de la nieve y de la flexibilidad de su cuerpo por entre sus piernas, hazaña que gracias a la ausencia de armadura y ropa ostentosa pudo realizar. Cuando tuvo el impulso se levantó con el apoyo de sus manos, su contrincante giró molesto y ella aprovecho para atinarle un golpe en la pierna que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

El público atento y expectante -¡Matala!- gritaba la gente en las gradas, estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía ver el coraje en sus ojos, un coraje que ella no había alimentado pero era receptora del mismo, uno de ellos lanzo un cuchillo cerca de Pain pero este lo ignoro ofendido, sin darle tiempo a Sakura de reaccionar la tomo del cabello y la pego a su cuerpo, adolorida por la fuerza brutal de los golpes la ojiverde gimió. Pain se acerco a su oído.

-Te gusta estar entre hombres ¿verdad?- Sakura trago saliva pensando que hacer, cuando sintió la mano libre de Pain tocarla con vulgaridad y rudeza en sus pechos.

Naruto quien estaba como alma que lleva el diablo no soporto más.

-¡Te voy a matar maldito!- le gruñó haciendo que este sonriera satisfecho. Sakura aprovecho su distracción y tomo el cuchillo que le habían lanzado a Pain.

-Cuidado- gritó uno de los espectadores.

Sakura sabía que las armas estaban prohibidas, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Cuando Pain volvió a prestarle atención la levanto completamente de su cabello, Sakura cerró los ojos, era su última oportunidad. Cortó la trenza de una tajada cayendo de rodillas, y en menos de un segundo aprovechando su ventaja, se giró y se impulsó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba atinándole un golpe en la palma ahora expuesta, Pain se hinco adolorido tragándose un aullido de dolor y la pelirosa de una patada lo noqueo cayendo también sobre la nieve, su cabello ahora corto se tendió sobre la nieve que se mezclaba con su sangre.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero es haya gustado el capitulo ;)**

 **Próximo: Viernes 26 de Enero**

 **Que rápido se acabó el mes, ¿verdad?**


	5. Juntos

**Capitulo IV**

 **Juntos**

El silencio reino, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi corrieron a su lado, era verdad que no recibió muchos golpes, pero Pain era el más grande de todos, incluso que Naruto y Sasuke, cada golpe que recibieras podía ser mortal. Sakura se puso de pie solo para asegurar su victoria. Cuando Naruto y los demás llegaron a su lado la rodearon con un abrazo, cuidando de no hacerle daño.

-Tenemos que llevarte a que te curen- fue Kakashi quien habló primero.

-Estaré bien…- susurró sosteniéndose en Sasuke y Naruto, ambos fácilmente podían levantarla, buscaba más que apoyo físico el apoyo emocional de su equipo. Su rostro golpeado y su orgullo herido por haber sido tocada con vulgaridad frente a todos fue algo que difícilmente olvidaría.

Hinata Hyuga, quien desde el inicio se mantuvo expectante y asombrada ahora tenía una expresión de inconformidad, cuando todos empezaron a irse mando a llamar a Naruto quien incapaz de negarse se acercó con una inclinación.

-Quiero verte esta noche- le susurró con disimilo ante la vista del rey. Con un trago de saliva pesado y sus planes por la borda reverencio una inclinación ante la princesa.

-Mi Rey, no pongo en duda sus decisiones, es solo que hay que considerar el valor de una promesa, nadie pensó que la chica pudiera ganar, pero si cambia de opinión al respecto su palabra se vera mancillada-

El Rey Hyuga caminaba a pasos lentos de un lado a otro

-Uso un arma en el combate-

-No la uso contra el enemigo, aún así Pain rompió primero una regla al tomarla del cabello por la espalda- Después de meditarlo un momento el rey parecía ceder.

-Es verdad que la chica es fuerte, una de los mejores guerreros, estoy sorprendido-

-Todos lo están, es por eso que no pasara desapercibido un desacato a su propia palabra-

-Entonces, que así sea Orochimaru- lo miró por primera vez –Sakura ira con ellos-

…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- gruño el rubio cuando se cruzó con Pain rumbo al castillo

-¿No deberías ir a hacerle el favor a la princesa?- se burló el pelinaranja

-No ataco hombres indefensos, mucho menos después de que recibieron una paliza, pero te equivocaste al meterte con nuestro equipo Pain- recalcó esas ultimas palabras –Te equivocaste al haberte metido con Sakura-

-Ah, fuiste tú el loco que grito frente al rey que me matarías, ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué pensaría Sakura si supiera que estas aquí intentando salvar su dignidad?-

-El que perdió su dignidad fuiste tu al caer tan bajo, al grado de hacer lo que le hiciste frente a todo el pueblo- soltó con furia.

-Ya veo… lo que te molesta es que no fuiste tu, ¿verdad? ¿dime, han hecho un trio?- lo encaró con una sonrisa estúpida y forzada, misma que Naruto se encargo de borrarle con un puñetazo.

-Me retracto, sí que puedo golpearte sin remordimiento ¡No quiero que la vuelvas a tocar!, ¡¿Me oíste?!- lo tomó de la solapa, Pain se soltó bruscamente mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba mascullando.

…

Habían pasado dos semanas del combate, Sakura tenia la mejilla aun ligeramente morada, pero su cuerpo se había recuperado de forma sorprendente.

-¿Qué paso aquel día en la carpa?- Fue el Uchiha quien habló primero, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien evito mostrar su creciente nerviosismo. Ambos caminaban rumbo al encuentro de Kakashi en el castillo.

-Naruto me dio algunos consejos para la pelea- su aparente tranquilidad habrían convencido a cualquiera, pero su gesto tan particular de pasarse un mechón invisible tras la oreja la delataron ante la vista penetrante de su acompañante.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me mentiste- Hizo un gesto exagerado mientras fingía intentar recordar algo.

-No te miento- Se paró en seco deteniendo el paso de Sasuke.

-No decir toda la verdad es una forma de mentir- suspiró

-¿Sabe lo que sientes por el?-

-No se de que hablas- vaciló

-Vaya dilema…-

-Ambos se gustan pero por quien sabe que razón no te atreves a decirle-

-Sasuke…- fue interrumpida

-Kakashi también lo sospecha, los espiamos en la carpa- Sakura se puso roja y lo encaro muy molesta.

-¿Nos estaban espiando?-

-Pero si solo hablaban de la pelea, ¿No?- Sakura se dio cuenta de la trampa y de que había caído en ella redondita.

-No nos espiaron verdad-

-No, pero ahora me imagino que pasó-

-No pasó nada… -

-Naruto es el mejor tipo, después de mi claro, que podrás encontrar-

-Pues para ser tan buen tipo no te importo romperme el corazón hace 5 años-

-Eras una niña…-

-¡Exacto!- Lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Ahora que ya estas crecidita sabrás la razón, a mi me gustaban otro tipo de relaciones desde ese entonces- Sakura mas roja aún le grito molesta.

-Que cerdo eres-

-Solo te digo el motivo de mi rechazo- Sakura se rio por primera vez en muchos días.

-Tenías 15 años en ese entonces, ¿Por qué los chicos son tan precoces?-

-Creo olvidaste que no somos chicos normales, desde años antes se nos entrenaba como adultos-

-¿Y tú crees que…?- Sakura se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-¿Si Naruto ya?...- la miro socarronamente.

-No, no era eso- la pelirosa giro los ojos.

-Creciste rodeada de hombres, no debería darte vergüenza hablar de ello-

-No me avergüenza hablar de ello, pero… ustedes son como mis hermanos, es diferente-

-Estoy feliz de que puedas acompañarnos- rompió sorpresivamente.

-¿No pensaron que sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí, verdad?-

-Que felices se ven- una voz tras ellos los hizo girarse sorprendidos.

Naruto quien no tenía la mejor cara se acercó sin mirar a Sakura.

-Veo que estas mucho mejor Sakura-

-Lo est…- antes de que pudiera responder Naruto la ignoró dirigiéndose a Sasuke directamente.

Sakura frunció la boca furiosa y camino dejándolos atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Naruto lo miró confundido -¿De que hablas?-

Sasuke ignoró la cara de pardo que puso Naruto. -¿Nos estabas escuchando?-

-no hacía falta escucharlos- Se despidió de él en un gesto mudo. El moreno miró a Naruto alejarse.

Me alegra que no se demoraran tanto en llegar- murmuro Kakashi con visible sarcasmo mientras extendía un mapa ya conocido por los presentes. El antiguo mapa de Konoha ahora dividido en 4 partes de manera circular, a modo que las cuatro ciudades colindaban en el centro.

-Las tierras como bien saben se extienden hasta este punto- colocó una bandera sobre el limite-

-El Este colinda con Konoha hasta aquí- marco otro punto-

-Pero como sabes, Sasuke- miro al moreno- La única conexión segura y directa esta a unos pocos kilómetros de Konoha del Sur, es por ello el riesgo de esta misión-

-Por lo que me dijo Orochimaru, no hay guardias en la frontera, hasta unos kilómetros adentro-

-Es cierto, pero las tierras son inestables cerca de la frontera- marcó un trazo con tinta roja – Se que memorizaste este mapa de pies a cabeza, pero allá fuera nada es seguro- Sasuke asintió -Vas a llevar a cargo a tu equipo, tu serás sus ojos- Sakura y Naruto asintieron.

-El resguardo de la princesa Hinata recae en ustedes, la misión es a simple vista fácil, pero no llevan a cualquier persona, si no a la heredera al trono- Sakura entonces miró a Naruto de reojo, el solo asintió sin mirarla a sabiendas de su contacto visual.

Así como la noche llegaba vacilante entre las montañas, del mismo modo se despedía, había días que inclusive el sol nunca se asomaba, confundiendo a los habitantes de aquel lugar, la penumbra reinaba en los callejones, mismos que protegían a los aldeanos del viento helado.

Continuara….

 **Viernes por fin, la historia va avanzando y no he escrito mucho, espero no me rebase XD… oficialmente es viernes, la 1:09 am... tengo sueño y me ire a dormir.**

 **¿No esta muy calmado el fandom narusaku? Fanfiction esta repleto de fanfics sasusaku D: (muchos de ellos muy buenos) No olviden que el primer amor de Naruto fue Sakura, (probablemente lo siga siendo en secreto.. jijiji) les recuerdo que Hinata no me cae mal, pero el papel que desempeña aquí no será agradable, a menos al principio... ya veremos...**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES AAAAAAAAAA...**

 **DarthMc, Gracias por tus reviews :) en realidad Naruto la besó primero jaja, creo que no redacte bien esa parte. Hinata tomará un papel sumamente importante... y no muy agradable :S espero llevar la continuidad de la historia y publicar cada viernes como tengo planeado. Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Tendo-Pain6, Jajaja, creeme que en mis otras historias me he llegado a atrasar meses... estoy intentando publicar cada semana. Gracias por tu review :) espero te siga gustando la historia, dara giros inesperdados!**

 **Valaltini, Me gusta escribir este tipo de historias pero luego se me complica un poco, espero desarrollarla decentemente y que siga siendo de tu agrado ;D gracias por tu review.**

 **Naruhina fan, Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo... XD No creo que te agrade la historia por que Hinata (no tengo nada contra ella) se podria decir que hará cosas no muy agradables. Así pensé la historia, simplemente adapte los personajes :( ojala hagas de tripas corazón y lo leas hasta el final. Saludos!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz saber de ustedes. nos leemos el proximo viernes 2 de Febrero :) ¿Ya febrero?**


	6. Caminos que se unen

**Capítulo V**

 **Caminos que se unen**

-No hace un buen día…- Fue Sasuke quien hablo, guardaba con cuidado las cosas que iba a necesitar, y hasta el final guardo el mapa que si bien había memorizado, nunca estaba de más.

El cielo se despejo lo suficiente para que la niebla se rompiera, aclarando el horizonte.

-Naruto, Sasuke- les llamó Kakashi quien ya estaba junto a la pelirosa. Los hombres se acercaron.

-El carruaje de la princesa está llegando en un momento, Sai les acompañara hasta la frontera, señaló al pálido guerrero que haría de corchero. –Naruto… la cuadrilla sigue a tu cargo pero recuerda que Sasuke conoce mejor que ustedes la zona, confía en el- Naruto asintió.

Minutos después se asomaba una tímida morena de cabello largo y mirada perlada, no usaba sus ostentosos ropajes como de costumbre, por el contrario, usaba un vestido delgado cubierto por un grueso abrigo y unas botas. El rey se acercó escaleras abajo y la ayudo a subir al trineo abriendo una portezuela de madera, el trineo simulaba una carroza pero de menor proporción y altura, suficiente para resguardar a la princesa del intenso frio por las noches.

-Dale mis saludos a Neji y a tu hermana- le besó la mano y así marcharon rumbo a lo desconocido.

…

-En esta época del año los lobos se mueven a la frontera Oeste para buscar alimento- Habló Sasuke, Naruto quien lo escuchó perfectamente prefirió ignorarlo.

-Sai, ¿Cómo va la princesa?- Preguntó Sakura mientras cabalgaba acercándose al trineo.

-Todo bien- Respondió con su semblante serio. El ambiente que se percibía estaba cargado de incertidumbre, Naruto estaba molesto con ambos, y por más que deseara preguntarle el motivo no sentía la confianza ni el ambiente para hacerlo. Miró de reojo a la ventanilla empañada del carruaje para toparse con la mirada aperlada de Hinata quien la miraba inexpresiva, cuando sus miradas se toparon aparto la vista por reflejo extrañando a Sakura quien regreso a su posición en la cola de la pequeña caravana.

La segunda hora del viaje fue Sasuke quien cubría la retaguardia al ser un camino marcado durante un buen trayecto. Naruto encabezaba y la pelirosa le precedía.

-¿Me vas a decir que sucede?- habló finalmente perforando con sus ojos esmeralda la ancha espalda del rubio. Sai se encontraba a distancia suficiente para no ser parte de la charla, cosa que Sakura previó.

-No sucede Nada…- respondió intentando ocultar la molestia que en realidad sentía.

Sakura rompió la fila para ir a la par, Naruto la miró de soslayo para después enfocarse en el camino.

-Primero me besas sin permiso y ahora ¿me ignoras?-

-Olvidas añadir que fui completamente rechazado- sonrió con sorna, Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que me molesto lo que hiciste…- Naruto ahora la miró confundido

-Lo único que recuerdo haber dicho fue que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes- condujo al caballo de regreso –Y no me equivoque- Naruto sintió una inmensa tristeza al escucharla pero no lo demostró.

Los arboles cubrían gran parte del cielo y la nieve seguía cayendo.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 10 horas cuando llegaron al primer límite marcado por una banderilla en un árbol de Sakura.

-Hicimos buen tiempo- indicó Sasuke en el instante en que sus ojos se posaban sobre el próximo verdor del paisaje más allá del bosque de pinos –Tenemos que descansar y alimentar a los caballos, de un ágil salto bajó de su caballo negro azabache. Hinata, acostumbrada al silenció se mantenía distante e inclusive indiferente. El ambiente era confuso, ya que por un lado respirabas paz e inclusive una sensación candorosa que indicaba lo lejos que estaban de las tierras heladas del Norte… por otro lado estaba la ley del hielo que Naruto sostenía con Sakura desde que habían partido, ambos solo se limitaban a dar indicaciones el uno al otro y que decir cuando Hinata pedía atención exclusiva del rubio quien no tenía más remedio que acceder, el aire se volvía más y más sofocante entre más tiempo estuviera Naruto con ella dentro del carruaje… a estas alturas no era un secreto la actitud de Hinata para con Naruto ya que si bien se había enamorado de el desde pequeña esa admiración no había hecho más que crecer como una enredadera alimentada de sus propias ilusiones y de su influencia para con él y los demás… su padre, el rey, insensible ante los propios sentimientos de su hija no podía más que hacer vista gorda de lo que sucedía y seguir con sus planes establecidos de casamiento con su primo Hyuga. Le convenia tener a su hija de su parte.

Sakura bajó ágilmente de su caballo color dorado con beige sin prestar atención a la majestuosidad del lugar.

-¿Es seguro acampar aquí?- preguntó mientras ataba su caballo a un tronco caído.

-Este lugar es el que se nos indicó en el mapa como zona segura…- Sasuke miró desconfiado los alrededores mientras se sacaba los guantes y se acercaba a la pelirosa.

-Sakura…- murmuro acercándose a ella cubriendo con sus sombra casi por completo el cuerpo menudo de la chica. Ella, acostumbrada a su cercanía no se inmuto y lo miró esperando que continuara. –Este jueguito que tienes con Naruto tiene que parar…-

-No se de que estas hablando…- esquivó su mirada inquisidora para concentrarse en el dorado, su caballo.

-A estas alturas ya sabes que Naruto sostiene una relación con la princesa, ¿verdad?- susurró bajando la mirada.

Sakura sintió una patada en el vientre al escuchar lo que ya sabía pero se negaba a aceptar

-Supongo… es de lo que todos hablan- acarició sus labios con disimulo.

-¿Sabes cuál es el fin de nuestra misión?- preguntó acortando el espació entre ambos. Ante la mirada confusa de la mujer suspiró.

-La princesa va a buscar comprometerse con su primo Neji, buscando aliarse para unir fuerzas…-

-¿Qué pasara con Naruto?- preguntó nerviosa.

-No tiene otra opción- Sasuke la observo detenidamente perdiéndose en cada gesto y en cada expresión de aquellos ojos verdes… -Naruto tiene mucha suerte de tenerte..- esquivo su mirada sinuosamente

-Naruto no me tiene…- La pelirosa estaba pálida, azorada y confundida… -¿De que hablas?-

-No tiene tu cuerpo, pero tiene tu corazón- llevó su pálida y grande mano al pecho de la chica pero se detuvo antes de tocarla… Sakura lo miró dolida, ambos se pusieron en guardia cuando la puertezuela de la carrosa se abrió dejando ver a la misteriosa y blanca figura de la princesa quien ayudada por Naruto bajaba con una lentitud y delicadeza perpetua cada escalinata.

-¿Aquí es donde acamparemos Naruto?- lo miró sonriente, pocas personas habían visto en esos ojos perla algún atisbo de emoción pero ese día brillaban como el mismo sol, Sakura se acercó lo suficiente para no parecer ajena a aquella escena.

Hinata lo ama de verdad…- pensó mientras veía como posaba su mano enguantada en el brazo del rubio, sintió esa extraña sensación que cada día se le hacía más y más familiar, un hueco en el estómago… ¿Por qué siento esto? Recordó cada momento de su vida donde Naruto estuvo con ella, todas las veces que la salvo de los tenderos cuando robaba comida, cuando la cobijo en su casa cuando huía de su "familia" que la golpeaba… llegando a dormir con el incluso ya no tan niños… la última vez que Naruto la dejo dormir a su lado, que en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo de eso… nunca comprendió porque… ahora que lo pensaba, el seguramente ya compartía la cama con Hinata y ella no se despegaba de él… cerró los ojos con dolor y se apartó despidiéndose.

-Ire a buscar comida antes de que caiga la noche- reverenció y fue directo a su arco que colgaba de su caballo.

Hinata miraba con curiosidad los ojos de su acompañante que se habían perdido en el bosque donde la pelirosa acababa de entrar.

-Naruto, quiero recorrer el lugar, llevo muchas horas sentada y me gustaría mover un poco las piernas-

Sasuke se limitaba a preparar el campamento ignorando lo que al parecer nadie más podía comprender de aquella situación.

Sakura se adentró al bosque quizá más de lo que tenía planeado, su corazón dolía, le dolía también el trasero de estar montada por tantas horas seguidas y sin pensar en nada mas, equívocamente, quedo sobre un peñasco que no recordaba haber visto marcado en el mapa… esto mismo la hizo perderse en el horizonte que se extendía sobre ella, más allá de la blanca nieve se alcanzaba a ver un sol radiante que se ocultaba lentamente y una mata verde que ilumino sus ojos esmeralda… la ilusión se vió truncada por un recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo que le dolía aceptar pero era algo que hasta hace poco tenia la esperanza de hacer realidad.

 _-No llores… Sakura chan…- acarició su mejilla blancusca y suave- esto acabara un día, te lo prometo_

 _-No acabara Naruto… es lo que me toco vivir, solamente déjame estar aquí contigo-_

 _Las duras palabras de una niña de 8 años y su entristecida visión del futuro le estrujaron el corazón._

 _-Cuando seas mayor te llevare lejos de aquí… prometo que nadie te hará daño- ahora acariciaba con extrema dulzura el contorno de su mejilla mientras la niña cerraba los ojos… esa caricia inocente que conforme pasaron los años y Sakura paso de ser una esquelética niña a una jovencita se volvía mas y mas necesaria para el, y ella ajena a el caos que creaba con solo estar acostada en la misma habitación que él se limitaba a regalarle las mejores sonrisas a su mejor amigo cuando el dolor había pasado._

 _-¿A dónde me llevaras?-_

 _-Te llevare a un lugar donde no vuelvas a tener frio y puedas ver un horizonte verde como tus ojos- le golpeó la nariz con delicadeza._

-Traidor- soltó cerrando los ojos intentando tragar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos recordando el rose de labios antes de su pelea.

-¡TRAIDOR!- gritó al viento

-Vaya, vaya…- una voz detrás suyo la alerto, Sai… -Eres muy joven para entender como funciona el amor flor del norte… pero si algo te puedo decir es que lo que Naruto hace no es solo para beneficio de el-

-Siempre quiso ser un rey… esta con la princesa- se limpio la nariz con la manga de su chaleco como niña pequeña. –Ademas… ¿tú que sabes de nosotros? ¿tú que sabes de el?-

-El que nunca fueramos cercanos no me impedia ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, cuando supe de los encuentros de Hinata con Naruto tuve que indagar en las razones que tenia la princesa para estar con el, y en esa búsqueda te encontré a ti. Eres todo un caso pequeña Sakura, y me intrigas mucho más que el propio Naruto… al verte y conocerte sin que te dieras cuenta comprendí muchas cosas.

Sakura no entendía lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Lo amas?- Preguntó acercándose sin vacilar. Sakura retrocedió.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- la pelirosa fue haciéndose poco a poco para atrás alejándose de aquel incomodo interrogatorio. -¿Por qué todo mundo esta diciéndome estas cosas?

-Porque quizá muchas cosas que nos involucran a todos dependen de ello- sus ojos inexpresivos analizaron cada uno de sus movimientos

-Pero ya me has dado la respuesta- Sakura lo miró sin entender mientras él se alejaba –Te ayudare a cazar, ya es tarde- Sakura no confiaba del todo en él, definitivamente no confiaba en él pero ambos eran parte de la misma misión, tenía que confiarle su vida si era necesario para mantener a salvo a la princesa.

La noche cayó acompañada de estrellas desconocidas y una suave brisa helada que obligaba a los presentes a presionar sus abrigos contra su cuerpo en busca de calor.

Sakura extendía las mantas afelpadas sobre los caballos mientras sobaba sus propias manos. Sasuke que a pocos metros encendía una fogata no rompió el silencio hasta que la chica habló.

-Anhele tanto esto y ahora que estoy aquí siento que algo no esta bien… no es justo-

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres? ¿Qué esperabas de este viaje?-

-Conocer que hay más allá del norte… cumplir con la misión y llevar sana y salva a Hinata… a la princesa Hinata pero desde que salimos todo es raro, Naruto, tú, incluso Sai ¿por qué me cuestionan todos sobre mis propios sentimientos?-

-Por que eres demasiado estúpida e ingenua para darte cuenta por ti misma- dicho esto se alejó dejándola con la palabra en la boca… La chica furiosa a mas no poder se acercó a zancadas entre la nieve y lo jaló de su gruesa capa para propinarle un golpe en la mejilla que si bien no lo neutralizo lo dejo adolorido.

\- ya fue suficiente-

Naruto que miraba desde la distancia se acercó preocupado cuando Sasuke la tomo con violencia por los hombros.

-Cuida lo que haces cuando la princesa esta mirando, no seas estúpida- la soltó molesto, Sakura giró los ojos y vio a Naruto acercarse furioso.

-¿Qué diablos pasa entre ustedes?- gruño tomando a Sasuke de la solapa Sakura miro en dirección a la princesa que los observaba en silencio.

-Naruto- lo llamó con firmeza, el rubio los miró a ambos preocupado y se alejó, tanto Sasuke como Sakura miraban en su dirección. Naruto asentía a lo que la princesa decía y no objetaba ni pronunciaba palabra. La princesa subió a su carruaje ayudada por él. Cuando hubo cerrado la puertezuela golpeó con fuerza un árbol que tenia cerca y después de unos minutos se acerco a ellos sin mirarlos.

-Joder Sasuke, por que carajo la haces molestar sabiendo el carácter endemoniado de esta mujer- Sakura que estaba prácticamente frente a el lo miro boquiabierta y antes de que pudiera recriminarlo Naruto la señalo mirándola por primera vez desde que salieron. –Y tú te callas niña- Sakura no cabía en si, lo iba a matar, lo juraba.

-Cuida lo que haces frente a la princesa, Sakura, sus indicaciones fueron claras pero cuento con que se duerma pronto para no tener que hacer esto- la pelirosa trago

-¿Hacer que?¿ Qué te ha dicho?- su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Te ha mandado a hacer vigilia a los alrededores- Sakura pestañeo sin comprender

-¿Y? para eso fui entrenada Naruto, no se hasta cuando vas a dejar de verme como una mujer débil-

-Hasta que me demuestres que eres capaz de contener ese carácter del demonio Sakura, por lo visto lo olvidaste pero la princesa tiene el poder de llevarte al mismo infierno si es que le apetece, y yo- se señaló a sí mismo- no puedo con todo el ejercito del norte para traerte de vuelta, entiéndelo, puedo protegerte de todo menos de ti misma, así que contrólate- Nunca había visto tan molesto a Naruto desde la pelea con Pain y se limitó a guardar silencio avergonzada. Todos hablaban como si hubiera algo que ella no comprendiera, y eso la frustraba y molestaba de sobre manera. -Te toca hacer guardia… no será toda la noche, lo prometo…- la miró con dolor mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en la fogata vigilando como un león la carroza de la princesa. Sakura se abrigo y comenzó su andada varios metros lejos del campamento.

-maldicion… - murmuraba para si… como pude ser capaz de pegarle a Sasuke frente a la princesa… Naruto tiene razón, estoy siendo más una carga que de ayuda… me costó mucho trabajo venir a este viaje y no he podido estar a la altura… escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales, sacó su daga en vista que la noche no era buen aliado del arco. En posición de ataque fue haciéndose para atrás lentamente, no podía dar la alarma hasta no saber qué era lo que acechaba… escucho un gruñido seguido de un aullido que le erizo la piel…

Lobos

El primero brincó tan cerca de su rostro que tuvo que esquivarlo para después clavarle la estaca en el lomo.

-¡LOBOS!- gritó a pulmón abierto. 4 la rodearon junto al árbol, el segundo atacó directo a su cuello pero lo apuñalo al mismo tiempo que otro se iba sobre su pierna y antes de que la pescara de llenó lo pateo y aprisionó su cráneo entre sus piernas para después romperle el cuello. Los otros dos llenos de rabia al ver a sus 3 compañeros morir se dejaron ir sobre la pelirosa que estando en el suelo, después de partirle el cuello a uno se encontraba en visible desventaja, uno se dejó ir sobre su pierna que por fortuna estaba forrada de una gruesa piel afelpada y el otro sobre su brazo, la alcanzó a pescar antes de que clavara su puñal en el corazón del animal. Cuando Sakura se disponía a matar al 5to lobo vió como de entre las sombras salía la figura de un hombre que conocía perfectamente y con rabia pateaba al lobo dejándolo inconsciente, enseguida le clavo una daga en el graneo y lo lanzó a un matorral, el fuego de su mirada se apagó al verla intacta. Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-Naruto… la princesa, son muchos lobos-

-Acabamos con la mayoría… ellos…- soltó un suspiro mientras envolvía su amplia y grande mano en la nuca de la pelirosa y la abrazaba con fuerza y desesperación. Sakura soltó un suspiro ahogado, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar ante el contacto de fuego que su "amigo" le proporcionaba. No quería alejarse, quería estar así, por siempre, no quería que Hinata se lo llevara… quería que fuera su cuerpo el que envolviera por las noches como lo hizo tanto tiempo pero… como una mujer, no como una niña… lo amaba, amaba a Naruto Uzumaki… y solo entonces lo comprendió. Pero ya lo había perdido.

 **Próximo capítulo… Viernes 9 de Febrero**

Un capítulo más largo :D Yehiii! ¿Qué tal va su año? El mío comenzó bien pero he tenido unas crisis demenciales, pero escribir me relaja y me hace sentir mejor ^-^. Sobre el fanfic… presiento una avalancha de arena que se avecina… ¿por qué? Porque les cuesta respetar los gustos e ideologías de cada uno. Mi pareja favorita es la de Naruto y Sakura, creo ya lo he dicho antes, Sasuke se me hace un personaje sumamente interesante y a mi parecer es el más apuesto de Naruto, pero tiene muchos puntos a desventaja… sin embargo leo los fics Sasusaku casi con el mismo gusto que los Narusaku… lo que si no me cuadra ni me cuadrara… es que me digan que deje a Hinata con Sasuke, para mi no congenian en absoluto, pero les digo… EN MI OPINION. Así que eso no sucederá, el destino de cada personaje ya está establecido, desde que pensaba en el primer capítulo y lo comencé a escribir. Si tengo errores argumentales háganmelo saber por que soy un poco distraída… jeje…

Habrá muchos sucesos que probablemente no comprendan hasta el final. Pero espero realmente que valga la pena para ustedes . Me gusta retratar a los personaje mas humanos que perfectos, ya que todos tenemos la idea de que existe el bien y el mal, pero en algunas circunstancias se puede tornar gris… los humanos nos equivocamos y casi siempre tenemos la fortuna de enmendar nuestros propios errores.

Sus reviews me hacen sonreír y me motivan a seguir escribiendo…

ValAlTini: Si, coincide en que son muy cortos, intentare hacerlos más largos XD… y si, se están acostando pero hay un motivo muy importante para ello.

Liacc993: OOOOOOWWWW Tus reviews son tan lindos ^^ gracias por tus ánimos. No me molesta en absoluto que me corrijan, jaja, no te preocupes.

Guess: No se por que tu review esta en inglés :V pero bueno… gracias por tu opinión. Sobre los pechos de Sakura… pues te dire… creo que no todos los hombres son tan huecos como para elegir a su pareja solo por el tamaño de sus pechos… así que no te preocupes por Naruto y Sasuke…


	7. Rompiendo las barreras

**¿Cómo va todo? A mi bien, mejor que en mucho tiempo a pesar de que hace días escribí varias páginas de la historia y se me borraron jajaja... aaaah u-u. Sin mas. Aquí vamos :)**

 **Contenido ligeramente para adultos...**

 **Lemon ligero.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Bajo la misma carpa**

-¿Puedes caminar?- se alejó lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos.

-No… no fue nada- respondió más nerviosa de lo que jamás había estado frente a él.

-Ven… la ayudo a ponerse de pie- ignorante de los pensamientos arrebolados de la pelirosa. Sin siquiera preguntar la alzó en brazos.

-Naruto, no seas exagerado, te dije que estoy bien…- le recriminó incomoda consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, sin pensar siquiera en algo más, el simple hecho de ver a Naruto como un hombre le acortaba la respiración y hacia que su corazón palpitara como loco. Inclusive más de lo que palpitaba cuando peleaba con los lobos. –La princesa… - soltó recordando que ella era su prioridad, la de todos -tienes que proteger a la princesa- pataleo para soltarse - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a la princesa? tú eres su guardia personal Naruto- lo señalo mientras se alejaba de el sin perder contacto visual.

Naruto que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado por que se encontraba entre consternado y preocupado, finalmente habló.

-Joder, mocosa del demonio- la señaló –No sabes lo preocupado que estaba de que hicieras guardia por tus tonterías con Sasuke y justo en esta noche esos malditos lobos que no tendrían que haber estado aquí aparecen y te atacan, y yo sin poder hacer nada porque nos estaban atacando a nosotros también y vienes y me dices eso, ¿crees que no sé lo que hice?- la miraba furioso – soy el maldito capitan de la cuadrilla, no me vengas a decir que hice mal, deje a la princesa porque… porque tú estabas en peligro- Sakura se sonrojó completamente y esquivo los ojos celeste de su compañero.

-Yo, yo no vine a ser una carga Naruto… mi misión es proteger a la princesa también, si mi presencia es una carga para ti lo mejor es que nos apartemos desde ahora- ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, lo único que podía pensar es que si la princesa sospechaba de algo entre ambos a ni uno ni al otro le iría bien.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada y se alejó

Ambos se dirigieron al campamento, varios cuerpos de lobos tendidos en la nieve daban un espectáculo escalofriante.

-No podremos dormir seguros- habló Sasuke quien consciente de todo lo que presenció hasta de lo que no buscaba la forma de hacer la estadía más agradable para todos.

-Haruno..- finalmente escucho su nombre de los labios de la tímida reina, la miró e hizo una exclamación.

-Princesa- respondió inclinada

-Si sigues causando problemas me asegurare de que seas expulsada de la guardia real- Naruto miró a Hinata con impotencia. Sasuke no pasó desapercibido este gesto.

-Princesa…- habló Naruto –Sakura dio el aviso como era su deber…-

-No le di permiso de hablar- soltó, nunca se le había visto con alguna emoción parecida el enojo, todos, más la pelirosa, estaban desconcertados y nerviosos. La princesa junto a Naruto parecía ser una eterna dama en peligro, una dulce y tímida doncella… ahora estaba sacando una parte de si que pocos podían identificar, una emoción tan primitiva como natural… celos. –Le recuerdo su lugar como mi guardia personal y espero que de ahora en adelante no lo olvide- levantó la mano con delicadeza en dirección a Sakura sin romper el contacto visual con Naruto – Dámelo…- exigió, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura se miraban extrañados. –Dame tu abrigo… Sakura- le pidió sin siquiera mirarla, ella sin comprender hizo lo que le ordenaban quedando con una camisa de lana que difícilmente la ayudaría a pasar la noche. Su cuerpo delgado tiritaba pero su rostro nunca se vio mancillado con humillación. Mantuvo la mirada digna. Aceptaba su castigo, había pasado por cosas peores, esto no la derrumbaría. Pero sus labios pronto comenzaron a temblar y a amoratarse. Pero la escasa luz no permitía vislumbrar detalles de absolutamente nada a 5 centímetros de distancia. Hinata entró a su carruaje nuevamente dejando a todos entre un silenció pesado e incomodo.

-No te culpo… si no hubieras ido tú habría ido yo- murmuró Sasuke ya solos –pero lo ideal era que no te separaras de la princesa Naruto, no olvides que ella es tu prioridad, si le sucede algo a todos nos van a degollar-

-maldición Sasuke… ¿Tú también?- se alejó dando zancadas entre la gruesa mata blanca que se extendía por todo alrededor.

….

-Falta poco para que amanezca…- susurró la de cabello rosáceo tiritando junto a un árbol desnudo tanto de hojas como de nieve.

-Tengo que admitir Sakura que eres más valiente de lo que imaginé, ahora comprendo por que eres parte de los guerreros del norte…- añadió el pálido y delgaducho corchero mientras se acomodaba junto a ella.

-No es por menospreciar tu alago pero hace mucho dejo de importarme lo que piense la gente- se limitó a abrazarse a si misma inconscientemente.

–Toma- extendió su abrigo quedando con una camisa un poco más gruesa.

Lo miró ofendida alzando una ceja en señal de clara molestia -Si fueran Naruto o Sasuke los que…-

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no?- insistió, la pelirosa lo tomó después de varios segundos en silencio.

-Seas una guerrera o no… sigues siendo una dama- se puso de pie y se alejó. Sakura lo miró desconcertada mientras se cubría el cuerpo, cerró los ojos durante lo que parecieron horas…

-Sakura, es hora de partir- la movieron suavemente haciéndola dar un brinco.

-Sasuke…- susurró con la voz profunda -¿dormí mucho?- se levantó mirando a todos lados, el sol se asomaba con más luz de la que sus ojos esmeralda estaban acostumbrados.

-Solo unos minutos- añadió restándole importancia, ambos caminaron hacia el campamento y partieron minutos después.

Llegaron a una colina que permitía divisar parte de la planicie de los 3 reinos. Tan distintos entre si.

-Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos creería que es una mentira- murmuraba Sai frente a la fogata, hacía rato que habían parado a acampar-

-Los cuatro reinos están suspendidos en una especie de hechizo, el clima no puede cambiar… ¿es de locos no?- agregó Naruto mientras pelaba una manzana ágilmente con su daga. Sakura sostenia un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Por qué nos habrá tocado la peor parte?- susurró tiritando para después beber un trago de golpe hasta terminarse la cerveza.

Sasuke acerco su mano con clara intención de quitarle el tarro -Tranquila…- susurró cuando notó que ya no había nada.

-Estoy tranquila Sasuke… es solo que a pesar de estar a kilómetros del norte este frio no perdona… puso el tarro sobre el suelo helado y se sobo las manos.

-Sakura…- Sasuke acercó su mano a la frente de la pelirosa- estas hirviendo en fiebre- la pelirosa quitó su mano de golpe bufando molesta.

-¿Desde cuándo?- fue la firme y seca pregunta que hizo Naruto mientras miraba el fuego con aspecto duro.

-Sasuke no tiene…-

-¿Desde cuándo?- insistió cortándola de golpe.

-Desde ayer- respondió con igual dureza

-Pensabas decirnos… ¿Cuándo?- la miró con la mandíbula apretada marcando los huesos de su quijada.

-Es solo fiebre Naruto…-

El rubio se puso de pie soltando un suspiro -ve a descansar a la tienda-

-Capitan…- interrumpio la pelirosa –tengo órdenes directas de la princesa para hacer guardia-

-Te he dicho que vayas a la tienda a descansar…- respondió ignorándola mientras se dirigía a la carroza de la princesa, donde dormía. Sakura lo miró alejarse sabiendo lo que eso significaba, su corazón dolió, sin pensar por que, solo dejo escapar ese sentimiento mientras lo veía entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso… ¿así de descarado podía ser?. Mareada y con nauseas se puso de pie cuando el silencio había reinado en el campamento.

-Buenas noches- se despidió haciendo caso a las indicaciones del rubio, lo necesitaba, necesitaba dormir y necesitaba dejar de contrariarlo en todo. Esa noche Sai era quien hacia guardia, su apariencia pálida y escuálida era engañosa, pues era un experto en artes marciales, algo que descubrieron mucho despues. Naruto lo sabía por ende lo dejo a cargo esa noche. El chucheo de los búhos auguraban una noche tranquila en la frontera del norte, cosa que todos agradecían, pero a pesar de la escasa nieve que caía y las pieles afelpadas Sakura se movía inquieta entre ellas.

"Tengo que mejorar para mañana… tengo que mejorar" se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando el sueño parecía haber ganado escucho el leve sonido de la nieve hundiéndose cerca de su tienda. Se incorporó con el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, sintiendo una brisa fresca entrar cuando el intruso abrió sin hacer ruido la piel que colgaba en la entrada. Sakura sacó su daga sin aparente movimiento hasta que distinguio el color rubio de su compañero.

-Nar…- susurró cuando este le tapo la boca. La pelirosa sorprendida no hizo afán de moverse y su acompañante la soltó cerrando la tienda.

-¿Cómo estás?- le tocó la frente, si la oscuridad no hubiera estado presente la mujer habría visto la preocupación en cada facción de su piel tostada.

-¿Hasta cuándo me trataras como una niña?- suspiro acomodándose en la piel que yacía debajo de ella.

-Nunca dejaras de ser una niña para mí- la acomodo llevando el dorso de su mano a su pálida frente. Sakura tragó intentando divisar más allá de sus ropas en la esquina.

-¿Estuviste con ella?- su pregunta creó un ambiente denso e incómodo para ambos, pero ya estaba hecha.

-No… no desde que partimos - por lo visto no tenía intenciones de seguir ocultándolo. A pesar de lo que la respuesta significaba sintió un alivio al saber que sus manos estaban limpias, y su cuerpo también.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme?- murmuró cuando sintió un trozo de tela helado sobre su frente que la hizo tiritar, Naruto posó su mano en su mejilla mientras la miraba bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso…- aceptó avergonzado, o al menos su tono de voz inseguro y quebrado lo indicaban.

-Soy tu amiga…- respondió con la voz quebrada y con el corazón ardiendo.

-Yo nunca quise que fueras mi amiga… Sakura- respondió apartando la mano de su pequeño rostro evitando encontrarse con su mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?- Sakura se bloqueó, no supo interpretar sus palabras y la molestia y el malestar se hicieron presentes. –Si no querias ser mi amigo desde un principio- Naruto ignoró lo absurdo de su recriminación consciente de su mal entendido.

-Desde que comenzaste a entrenar con nosotros vives bajo constante peligro… tu terquedad ha sido siempre mi mayor problema porque no hay forma de convencerte de estar a salvo…- tragó nervioso sin pensar ya que en cualquier momento podría decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría -Estoy aquí porque te amo y haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo- y lo dijo. Cada palabra salió con la sinceridad de años de silencio y noches en vela pensando en sus ojos verdes. Sakura repitió varias veces en su mente cada palabra hasta entender que era real. Naruto estaba confesando su amor por ella… bajo los efectos de la fiebre y de sus propios sentimientos por él le pidió que se quedara.

-No quiero que te vayas…- buscó su mano en la oscuridad –no quiero que te aparten de mi lado- susurró nerviosa mientras suspiraba como si le hubieran robado el aire, honesta a mas no poder y presa de ese sentimiento de confort que Naruto le daba con solo estar presente.

-Me quedare contigo siempre…- sin esperar una declaración, el no ser rechazado era la siguiente mejor sensación después de saberse amado… no le importaba, era ella, Sakura, la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches, estaba aquí y le había pedido quedarse… se sacó el enorme abrigo de piel para acomodarse junto a ella, la abrazo como cuando era niña pero ahora sus curvas y su estrecha cintura lo llamaban, lo hacía perderse de quien era o de quien creía ser… busco sus pequeñas manos nuevamente y las unieron acercándose peligrosamente el uno al otro. Demaciado para sus mentes inmaduras y enamoradas.

Se miraron en la oscuridad por un sempiterno instante, al menos en su memoria, donde no sabían dónde comenzó ni cuando terminaría esa tortura. Con las manos unidas y sus rostros a escasos centímetros dieron fin al dolor de la distancia. Naruto con sus labios expertos le robo el poco aliento que guardaba entre sus labios rosados por la fiebre… acaricio tiernamente sus labios en un beso inocente, un beso verdadero que añoró por mucho tiempo… pero olvidaba que Sakura no era una niña y ese quizá fue su mas grande error, creer que podía con ese amor, creer si quiera que podía poner limites para ella, estaba equivocado. Sakura descubriendo maravillada sensaciones completamente desconocidas con el hombre que la cobijó por tantos años y con sed de más busco la cercanía de su cuerpo abrazándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. La descarga que el rubio recibió a su cordura cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo menudo de la chica pegado al suyo fue tal que no hizo más que buscar con desesperación su cintura, su cadera… sus muslos, en una búsqueda insaciable… quería más… quería mucho más que el dulce néctar de sus labios, algo más que sus constantes suspiros y sus movimientos torturantes cuando frotaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella lo estaba pidiendo, no lo sabía, estaba claro, pero el si… ambos deseaban sentirse. Sakura desconocía por completo lo que estaba a punto de sentir invadir su cuerpo… olvidando por completo a Hinata, estúpida y enamorada confió cada suspiro para él.

Sai varios metros atrás quien curioso había visto a Naruto entrar a pesar del meticuloso cuidado que tuvo de no ser visto, no pudo más que sonreír de lado por lo que sabía estaba sucediendo bajo esa carpa escarchada y al mismo tiempo temer por lo que esa unión significaría, tanto para la próxima reina como para el futuro de Konoha del Norte.

Sakura yacia desnuda boca abajo mientras Naruto junto a ella besaba su nuca y cada centímetro de su espalda. Sakura entre sueños, perdida en las sensaciones desconocidas hasta minutos antes dejaba que el deseo hablara por ella…

-Hazlo de nuevo…- levantaba sus caderas inconsciente en una clara invitación, le estaba entregando todo lo que ella era. Naruto más perdido que ella se dejo hacer, se acomodó encima de ella y la hizo suya nuevamente, guiando sus embestidas con los suspiros de la pelirosa que levantaba sus caderas al compas de el. El frio les hizo cosquillas entre la piel del otro, entre cada frote y el calor emanando de su piel desnuda al contacto del otro, la giro para ver entre la oscuridad su cuerpo desnudo mientras la seguía acompasando con el baile del amor. Sakura buscó sus labios y lo jalo hacia ella apresándolo entre sus piernas, Naruto embelesado como nunca antes en su vida, pues estaba nada mas y nada menos con la mujer que amaba, aprovechaba cada segundo saboreando su piel, besando sus pechos, acariciando sus caderas y más allá…

 **Continuara...**

 **A partir de este punto las cosas van a descontrolarse mucho... mucho, .-.**

 **No pienso dejar el personaje de Hinata por los suelos, no sera tan bitch siempre jajaja, las cosas cambiaran para todos.**

 **¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Respuestas a sus reviews (recibí muchos y estoy muy muy feliz por eso)**

 **Ya yaa, que preguntones que son, jajaja. Las cosas se iran aclarando poco a poco XD lo unico que puedo decirles es que la pareja principal es Narusaku, a pesar de todo lo que se viene encima.**

 **Rosepasta: Gracias por comentar esta historia, significa mucho para mi ya que eres Naruhina jajaja, es decir, me siento alagada. No advertí en el capítulo anterior que definitivamente abria un poco de pasión en este. Yeehiii! ;D**

 **Guest: :v why are you writing in English? I don't get it. If you are able to read in Spanish you should be able to answer in Spanish. BTW you are a bit noisy about Sasuke and Hinata, no way... nope, sorry but I don't even know why does this pair exist. It's not like water and oil, is something so far away from that... they just don't fit. But I respect you. Thanks for comment.**

 **Adrit126: No te preocupes, no habra sasuhina XD. Gracias por tu review. Tal como te describes, vas a disfrutar mucho esta historia. :)**

 **Valaltini: Exacto, Sakura no entiende nadaaaa jajaja, pobre Naruto.. aun que no tanto, ya le dimos su momento de felicidad. XD Sasuke aquí será redimido de todos sus pecados, es como si nunca hubiera sufrido todo lo que paso en el manga, será un personaje serio pero sin traumas y buena onda. Saludos! y que gusto haberte leido nuevamente por aquí.**

 **Marisa Heartfilia: Wooow, todos tus reviews me dejaron impresionada, gracias linda por tomarte tiempo de comentar cada capítulo, me encanta ver tus reviews! Voy a editar mas adelante esos errorcitos que mencionas. Muchas gracuas nuevamente :* Si Hinata es un poco mala al principio, pero eso cambiara. :D. Nos leemos proximamente.**

 **Guest 2: Pues enhorabuena, gracias por tu review lleno de interes puro, me alegra muchisimo que te este gustando la historia, no pude responderte por que eres un invitado, bueno... tampoco te iba a contar la historia jaja, espero que este capítulo aclarse tus dudas. Se que sí. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Gracias nuevamente.**

 **De todo corazón les digo, trato con toda mi alma de ser imparcial, respeto los gustos de cada quien y sus parejas, no odio a Hinata, por dios si no odio a Sasuke que bien merecido se lo tiene jajaja. Pero esta es una historia, simplemente uso los personajes para darle color. Espero mantener mis publicaciones constantes y actualizar, y sobre todo, mantener la calidad de la historia que en si es lo que mas me interesa. No es facil, al menos no para mi desarrollar y enlazar tiempos y tantos personajes, creanme que me toma tiempo, pero lo hago con tanta ilusion que es un poco injusto que comenten cosas en mal plan. Hoy descubrí algo que me hizo sentir mejor conmigo misma, encontre varias historias Narusaku que son simplemente hermosas y ¿saben que? No estan en el top de fanfiction :( menos que eso, sus historias tienen muy pocos favoritos y en verdad es bueno, les recomiendo a este chico y sus fanfics, son simplemente hermosos, nunca habia llorado con un fic Narusaku, pero este niño lo hizo.**

 **Arminius el unico**

 **Mata nee**


	8. El muelle

**Naruto no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para narrar historias.**

 **Este capítulo será corto, el proximo será mas extenso, lo prometo.**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **El muelle**

La mañana sorprendió a Sakura bajo las sabanas, desconcertada buscando entre la escasa luz de la mañana a su compañero, pero la manta extendida y su cuerpo adolorido era el único indicio de que alguien había estado ahí, de que Naruto había estado ahí... La fiebre se había ido pero sus mejillas no perdían ese color rojizo que las tiñó esa noche, comenzó a recordar cada segundo y el deseo que apagó en la madrugada se hacía presente… pero con ello también la realidad… lo que había hecho con Naruto no era nuevo para él… el dolor de la realidad la golpeó tan duro que algo se rompió dentro de su corazón. Naruto le había dado lo que ella le pidió sin saber, era inocente e ingenua como para imaginarlo. Y ella le había entregado algo que jamás podrá entregarle a nadie más. Y así estaba bien –pensó cabizbaja-… se vistió sintiendo su aroma en cada centímetro de su piel deseando poder odiarlo para no desearlo más, lamentando no haberlo detenido y no haberse dejado llevar por un arrebato, ya que nada seria igual. ¿Qué podía hacer?, recién era consciente de sus sentimientos reales y del gran terror que sentía realmente, aunque no lo aparentara, de perderlo para siempre, se sentía correspondida, pero seguía flotando en el aire como una espesa niebla que apretujaba su corazón el hecho de que Naruto se veía a escondidas con Hinata… le creía cuando decía que el no deseaba hacerlo, lo conocía demasiado bien, pero no dejaba de doler ni dejaba de ser cierto. Ni tampoco cambiaria las cosas, lo que sucedió no debería repetirse jamás. No mientras él estuviera con ella. Dejó salir un suspiro ahogado junto con un gemido de dolor, ocultando su debilidad a los oídos del bosque puro y blanco. Sus sentimientos debían morir ahogados dentro de si misma.

Minutos después abrió la carpa ya vestida con su típico abrigo de piel que le protegía del crudo clima mismo que Naruto había dejado para ella, sus botas hasta la pantorrilla y su cabello recogido en una pequeña cebolla era lo único que componía su rutina de mañana. Los signos de desvelo pesaban bajo sus ojos esmeralda que a pesar de ello brillaban como dos estrellas. Caminó buscando a sus compañeros por deber, no porque deseara ver a alguien.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Sasuke vagamente mientras le ofrecía la merienda de la mañana, Sakura nerviosa lo miró a los ojos y titubeó al tomar el pedazo de carne seca que le entregaba –Tranquila… solo fue una pregunta de rutina, me miras como si te hubiera dicho algo horrible…- sonrió de lado.

¿Lo sabría?, era poco probable, pero la sola idea la ponía a sudar.

-Estoy mejor…- respondió recordando que la noche anterior seguramente habría lucido fatal, y por ello él preguntaba, nuevamente miró buscando algo a su alrededor de manera automática reprimiéndose instantáneamente al ser consciente que lo buscaba a él.

El moreno la estudiaba de reojo y rompió el silencio -Naruto esta con Sai, no deben tardar- Sakura hizo un gesto indiferente pero su manía de pasarse un mechón tras la oreja delataba que se sentía descubierta, Sasuke le resto importancia, pero ella se sentía desnuda tan solo de pensar que su amigo sospechaba algo de lo que sucedió con el rubio. Sasuke dejó de levantar su carpa y preocupado la miró.

-¿Estas bien?- se plantó frente a ella quien lucía sonrojada y azorada.

-Estoy perfectamente bien- respondió bruscamente

-Mas que bien, luces mas hermosa que nunca Sakura, tomando en cuenta que no eres muy agraciada- se anunció Sai riendo quien venía acompañado de Naruto mismo que al igual que ella no podían sostener la mirada del otro.

-preparare las cosas para partir cuanto antes- se despidió sin dirigirle una sola palabra al rubio quien trago fuerte y suspiro silenciosamente al verla pasar por su lado.

-Si no la conociera diría que está en sus días- murmuro Sasuke indiferente mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Mujeres…- murmuró Sai -¿Quién las entiende?, ¿verdad, Naruto?- esto tomó por sorpresa al rubio quien metido en sus propios recuerdos simplemente ignoro la clara insinuación o el doble sentido de sus palabras. Sin duda alguna, las mujeres eran un gran misterio, pero aún más allá de ello, no cabía en si de lo que hizo la noche anterior, de lo fácil que fue caer, lo fácil que fue buscarla sin pensar si alguien los veía… olvido todo lo que creía mantener firme dentro de si, una de esas tantas cosas era el hecho de haber tomado a la mujer que juro proteger y a quien amaba locamente en un lugar inhóspito y helado… como animales salvajes, bajo una carpa que a penas cubría lo necesario, de las muchas veces que soñó con ese momento nunca habría imaginado que sería así y menos en aquellas circunstancias… Sakura, ella era la única mujer que le hacia hervir la sangre a tal grado de no pensar con claridad, de mirarla y ya estar soñando, no lamentaba lo ocurrido en absoluto, pues fue por mucho la mejor noche de su vida, pero lamentaba no poder besarla ahí mismo frente a todos y gritarle al mundo entero que era suya, que por ella sería capaz de conquistar los cuatro reinos solo… sólo por ella.

Perdido en donde sea que estuviera, ajeno a sus compañeros y a la ausencia de su amante se marchó.

Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar, las insinuaciones y comentarios sarcásticos de Sai, el comportamiento extraño y a avergonzado de la pelirosa y el silencio fuera de lo común en Naruto… aún así no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido, pero no era algo que pudiera ignorar.

Habiendo recorrido los cientos de kilómetros que los alejaban del frio del norte finalmente llegaron al limite, ataron sus caballos entre el bosque antes de dirigirse a la orilla donde los 4 ríos colindaban formando un inmenso mar en el horizonte oculto entre una densa niebla que no permitía ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros, el rio que rodeaba al norte era helado, en ese punto liquido contrastando con las aguas frescas y hasta cierto grado calientes del sur, mismas que se unían creando una laguna de aguas revueltas y peligrosas. Al centro se formaba un vapor que no permitía ver más allá, las aguas de bajas temperaturas del norte creaban una interesante reacción al chocar con el agua casi caliente del fondo del mar haciendo imposible nadar en ellas sumando los cientos de animales y criaturas marinas que habitaban ahí debajo, tiburones con dientes que sobresalían de sus enormes hocicos quienes por fortuna no se acercaban a la orilla, los dragones de mar que tenían el cuerpo rodeado de gigantes escamas filosas como navajas, muy raros pero reales, cangrejos del tamaño de una carroza que se dejaban ver a mediados de año, incontables y peligrosos eran aquellas criaturas…

Ante todos esos peligros esa ruta era la mas segura pues los ríos congelados del norte eran simplemente intransitables.

El gran muelle se escondía entre la niebla a la izquierda, distinguible por el imperceptible tintineo de una campana que se mecía con la marea. Caminaron unos kilómetros sobre la tierra ya sin rastros de nieve, el único caballo que llevaban era Tormenta, el caballo de Naruto mismo donde venia la ojiperla en su ya habitual silencio. Todos, sin excepción estaban en terreno de tregua, pero e ambiente tenso y casi palpable mantenía a todos alerta.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al muelle guiados por el tintineo Hinata se bajó ayudada por el comandante, Sakura los observaba discretamente sosteniendo su arco y su daga de la suerte que escondía debajo de su camisa. Sasuke avanzo unos pasos más adelante y Sai miraba por el lado opuesto intentando descifrar lo que escondía la densa niebla.

-Ya debería estar aquí- fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

-Si caminamos mas hacia el muelle- indico la princesa quien finalmente parecía interesada en la existencia de los demás.

-El muelle es extenso, quizá haya alguien esperando al final- añadió Sai

Sakura los siguió detrás de Naruto, no quería verle a la cara ni sentir su fuerte mirada tras su espalda, así se daba a la tarea de escrudiñar sin ser vista su alta y fornida figura que una noche antes había acariciado hasta que el cuerpo le dijo basta y calló rendida. Vio sus manos varoniles que descansaban sobre su espada, sus dedos largos y ásperos como los de un guerrero que sabían tomar una espada o cualquier arma existente sin rechistar, las mismas manos que la tocaron sin reparos y la hicieron llegar al cielo. Casi se estrella contra el cuándo todos detuvieron su andar, lo vio mirarla de reojo, si sus ojos hubieran hablado entonces probablemente la habrían reñido por estar distraída. Esquivó el azul con las mejillas arreboladas caminando unos pasos más adelante.

-No hay nadie…- soltó Naruto

-Algo no está bien- Sasuke miraba de un lado a otro alerta.

-Sera mejor regresar y esperar en la orilla- añadió Sai

-Allá- señaló Hinata a su derecha.

Una luz tenue casi imperceptible se acercaba.

Sakura guiada por un mal presentimiento desvió su atención de la luz cuando sintió un leve temblor.

-¿Sai? ¿Qué tan seguro es el muelle?- preguntó prestando especial atención en el agua un par de metros adelante, las ondas se expandían una tras otra y con velocidad se acercaba a ellos.

-Hay que regresar- indico alarmada, cuando la escucharon sintieron bajo sus pies el movimiento brusco de algo golpeando la madera tambaleándose, sin esperar corrieron a la orilla que desde su lugar parecía inexistente. Otro golpe alerto a los guerreros cuando la princesa se tambaleo a punto de caer de no ser por Sai que la sostuvo con ayuda de Sakura que la tomó de la cintura.

-Es un dragon de mar- gritó Sai, el animal golpeo con mas fuerza haciendo que el muelle serpenteara y la princesa tambaleara nuevamente siendo agarrada por Naruto, cuando escucho un grito ahogado. Se giró, Sakura no estaba. Soltó a la princesa y desesperado la busco entre el agua.

-¡Lleven a la princesa a la orilla!- índico sacándose su abrigo y sus botas. Sin meditarlo se lanzó a las oscuras aguas del mar.

Desesperado se hundía más y más, sin absolutamente nada más que la poca luz sobre él. Se giró sobre sí mismo y nadó en otra dirección desesperado hasta que el brillo de las escamas del animal llamaron su atención, y la vio, luchaba contra el como la guerrera que era pero el animal de casi 5 metros de largo no daba tregua, ni el escozor del agua helada sobre sus ojos ni el entumecimiento de su cuerpo eran suficientes para detenerlo, su corazón bombeaba, temeroso y lleno de adrenalina al ver a la pelirrosa comenzar a perder fuerza, cuando llegó la tomó de la cintura y con su otra mano empuño su espada atravesando la cabeza del animal aprovechando lo dañado y débil que se encontraba por su lucha anterior, el dragón serpenteó bajó sus pies cuando nadaba a la superficie. Dio una bocanada de aire y sin perder un segundo sacudió el cuerpo de la mujer aún flotando. No respondía y sus labios morados lo aterrorizaban. Salió con ella a cuestas escalando el muelle y la dejó caer sobre la madera, aplicando fuerza en su pecho y bombeando aire a sus pulmones una y otra vez, cada parpadeo era un martirio pues no había cosa que añorara mas que verla abrir sus ojos, y lo hizo, vomitando el agua a un costado entre tosidas. Naruto pudo finalmente recordar que estaba vivo y se dejó caer a su lado.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sasuke quien se acercaba corriendo. –Sakura, mierda que susto nos dieron- dijo acercándose a ellos. –Sai esta con Hinata- anunció.

-Lo lamento- soltó la pelirrosa cubriendo su frente con su antebrazo, avergonzada. Naruto se incorporo y se inclino hacia ella moviendo su brazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-No se te ocurra hacerme esto de nuevo- soltó, la hubiera besado ahí mismo, la hubiera cubierto con su cuerpo y nunca apartarla para protegerla por siempre… pero la realidad le llamaba. Atino a posar su frente sobre la suya respirando su aliento.

-Vamos- susurró la pelirrosa tentada a acortar la distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios, como lo deseaba. Ambos se pusieron de pie ante la mirada incomoda de Sasuke.

-Ten- le tendió su abrigo a la mujer de ojos verdes quien lo miró sin poder ocultar lo pálido de sus labios. Naruto tenía la mirada severa de quien no acepta un no por respuesta así que lo tomó. –Esto también- le tendió su daga- tu arco y tu daga se hundieron- esquivo sus mirada. Sus manos se rozaron por un instante haciéndolos tambalear por dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?- Vieron hacia donde Sasuke indagaba ansioso, una barca se acercaba a la orilla. Corrieron al mismo tiempo pero los 10 hombres ya tenían rodeados a Sai y a la princesa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Chachaaan, ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué tal pasaron San Valentin? Yo sola en mi casa jajaja, que triste verdad, pero no mas triste que el futuro que le depara a nuestros personajes, les prometo que el final sera bien bonito y cursis y dramatico. Pero para llegar allá van a sudar la gota gorda.**

 **Estoy agotada... lamento el capítulo tan corto, no planeaba que fuese así pero tuve que cambiar la redacción de ciertas cosas hasta que finalmente me agrado como quedaba, lo cual significaba cambiar la continuación para que hubiera coherencia y sinceramente ya estaba full. En el proximo capítulo conoceran a un nuevo personaje que me he inventado por motivos de logistica jaja. Un personaje ya planeado obviamente pero que no pude ajustar a ni un personaje actual de Naruto, en un futuro ya sabran por que.**

 **Estoy como dije antes, cansada, pero tambien muy feliz por saber que les esta gustando la historia, los favoritos crecen y los reviews tambien, a pesar de que cuando comence a escribir me convenci a mi misma de que no me iba a deprimir si mis historias no les gustaban no puedo evitar irradiar luz pura de felicidad cuando veo un nuevo review... siento que hacemos una bonita familia aquí en la comunidad de Naruto, los que no pelean claro jajaja.**

 **El chico del que les hable (que al parecer soy la unica que no lo conocia) es Arminius el unico, me he topado reviews de algunos de ustedes en sus fics. Saben apreciar el arte muchachos :b. me despido no sin antes agradecer sus lindos mensajes en orden de como fueron llegando.**

 **Adrit126: Sii vi tus reviews en los fics de Arminius, (y en otros fics mas) tiene una forma de hacerte doblegar el corazón muy especial en algunos de sus fics, no los he leido todos por que luego pone parejas que no son de mi agrado como Naruto con Temari... o Ten ten no recuerdo jaja pero comenzaba con T. Gracias por leerme, espero que te guste el capítulo, por cierto a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja de Hinata y Sasuke, respeto a los que esriben y leen sobre esa pareja pero simplemente no me llama en absoluto, es demaciado extraño XD jaja. Nos leemos en otro capítulo.**

 **Break blade: Voy a explicar con detalle como es que inició la relación de ambos mas adelante, definitivamente tuvo que ser algo importante, y lo fue. Gracias por tu review y por leerme!**

 **Valantini: Holaaaa! Hay muchas cosas que tienen que ser explicadas (y serán) pero tambien muchas otras mas que se iran abriendo con el transcurso de la historia. Así que espero verte hasta el final. Gracias por tu review, por tomarte e tiempo de dejarlo en cada capítulo.**

 **Joanayagarcia: Holaaa, el chico del que hablo es Arminius el unico, seguramente ya lo conoces, al parecer solo yo no lo conocia :,v todos aman el Narusaku, ¿quien no habria de amarlo? jaja, si, lo se... gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme un review. Lo aprecio muchisimo. Nos leemos luego :)**

 **P.D. El fic es Narusakusasu... pero solo habra un ganador al final.**


	9. Encrucijada

**Como dijo Break Blade, todo se ira a la gorra. Les prometo final feliz 3 así que aguanten lo que viene.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Encrucijada**

 **-** ¡Maldición!- gruñó Naruto cuando se notó en desventaja, Sakura intentó posicionarse a su lado pero él la detuvo de golpe extendiendo su brazo de forma protectora. Sasuke suspiró cansino mirando a los tipos que se burlaban y jugueteaban entre ellos mientras rodeaban a los cautivos; La vista analítica de Naruto intentaba descifrar que clase de persona eran aquellos tipos, sus ropas descuidadas y su forma de hablar vaga le decía que no tenían idea de quienes eran ellos ni mucho menos la mujer que estaban acorralando. Hasta que los notaron.

-Vaya, vaya- habló uno de ellos, sus dientes amarillentos y chuecos no ayudaban a darle la imagen que intentaba aparentar. –Tenemos más invitados-

-Debes coger muy bien para que te cuiden tanto-escupió dirigiéndose vulgarmente a la pelirosa, todos sus lacayos rieron. Naruto despertó su instinto asesino en ese momento presionando los dientes con fiereza.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?- gruñó frunciendo el ceño y reafirmando su mano sobre el estomago de la pelirosa que comenzaba a respirar entrecortado de la furia.

-Pues ahora es un poco confuso- sonrió enseñando los dientes –quería a esta mujer- señaló a la princesa - pero… mejor dame a la chica que escondes- Naruto confundido sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Preferían a una mujer que no conocían que a la próxima reina? Probablemente no sabían quien era, reafirmando su idea principal.

La pelirosa hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no tiritar y sonar firme -Hecho- su voz resonó rompiendo el silenció que se había creado. Sakura temblaba y se aferraba al abrigo que la cubría.

-No hagas esto- dijo Naruto furioso apretando la mandíbula poniendo el brazo nuevamente a la altura de su pecho.

-Bla,bla,bla- balbuceó el hombre desconocido mientras exageraba su actitud despreocupada y aparentemente aburrida.

-Esa mocosa por la reina, listo ¡bam!- sonrió –es más que un buen trato- miró a sus hombres y todos asentían de forma vaga… para su sorpresa pues sí que sabía que era la princesa, eso extrañó más al rubio y al pelinegro.

-Estas sordo imbécil, dije que el trato esta hecho, suelta a la princesa- Sakura se colocó frente a sus compañeros en un descuido pero Naruto la tomo del brazo –No hagas esto Sakura- la miró como si saliera fuego de sus ojos.

El hombre desconcertado por la mordaz lengua de la chica de ojos esmeralda se quedó sin que decir. –no me insultes escuincla- murmuró torpemente.

Miró a Naruto y a Sasuke intentando ocultar su propio temor a lo que venía -No hagas esto tú- se soltó con agilidad ignorando la amenaza. -Arruine la misión, es culpa mía que esto sucediera, además, él tiene razón, la princesa vale mucho más que yo, es más que un buen trato- recito sus palabras antes dichas.

Naruto dio un paso firme hundiendo de más la tierra -¡No¡- le grito a su nuevo enemigo -No es más que un buen trato, llévate a la princesa y pronto iniciara una guerra, ¿es eso lo que quieres?- no sabia que más decir, era normalmente un hombre de palabra clara y valiente, pero cuando se trataba de enfrentar su propio corazón y a la terca mujer que amaba parecía no saber nunca que hacer, todo era impredecible.

-Bueno… una guerra más… - levantó los hombros indiferente -pero nadie iniciaría una guerra por una malnacida ¿verdad?- añadió refiriéndose a Sakura -así que no expongas a tu pueblo al mismo destino, no hay otro trato- lo miró afianzando a la pelinegra que parecía muda- la reina o la plebeya… me estoy aburriendo principito- le colocó un cuchillo en la garganta a la morena haciéndola temblar.

Sakura camino dos pasos –¡sueltala! el trato esta hecho, no necesito permiso de nadie para esto- el aparente pirata no muy seguro asintió. No lo mostraba pero les temía, todo los reinos sabían la reputación de los guardias y guerreros del Norte.

-Soy tu capitán… necesitas mi permiso para hacerlo- vocifero enfurecido. Naruto a vista simple ya sabía que no eran contrincantes dignos de ellos pero el cuchillo en la garganta de la ojiperla no ayudaba.

-Naruto…- murmuro finalmente Hinata quien luchaba para controlar su vergüenza ante su clara devaluación, casi al llanto.

Sakura caminó sabiendo que era la decisión correcta.

El hombre soltó a la morena quien comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria.

Ante su aparente arrebato de valor no había más que miedo a estar lanzándose a la boca del lobo, ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio cambiario a una mujer de la realeza por ella? La única razón es que eran unos simples hombres que solo buscaban divertirse y querían evitar problemas.

Sasuke quien se mantenía en silencio observaba todo sin moverse… Sai le hacía par rodeado por 6 hombres. Naruto estaba que moría por dentro pero evitaba mostrarlo. Tenía que recuperarla.

-No intenten nada estúpido- los señaló, mientras ambas mujeres caminaban todos se miraban entre si, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y el más insignificante ruido fuera a crear una batalla, con el aire contenido. Cuando se cruzaron las miradas perla y esmeralda Sakura le susurró.

-No corras- previendo que lo hiciera por temor.

Cuando Sakura escuchó las pisadas constantes de Hinata ella llegó junto al hombre a quien no le dio tiempo de siquiera tocarla cuando con perfecta agilidad esta ya le había cortado la garganta e iba por los otros, Sai aprovecho la oportunidad para luchar junto a ella ya que estaba mucho más cerca.

Hinata corrió hacia Naruto que la recibió confundido.

-¡Llévate a la princesa!- le gritó Sakura entre jadeos, Sasuke corrió hacia ella.

-¡Hazlo!- le gritaron sus dos compañeros al verlo dudar. Mientras que el rubio que sin querer dejar a Sakura no tuvo más que poner a salvo a la morena. La subió a un caballo y se introdujo al bosque esquivando por poco una flecha que había lanzado uno de los enemigos que rápidamente fue apuñalado por Sasuke. En cuando llegó junto a Sakura esta había derrotado a 4 de los 10, cubrió su espalda y atacó a dos que corrían hacia Sai. Eran mayoría pero no eran rivales para ellos, como habían previsto. Cuando rodearon al último que quedaba en pie una nube de vapor se extendió bramando hacia ellos, desconocertados arremetieron contra el último hombre y se pusieron en guardia. Llegaron a la orilla 3 barcazas y de ellas bajaron con prisa 30 soldados que inmediatamente los rodearon. Nerviosos y en evidente desventaja no hicieron más que esperar, no podían huir y llevarlos dentro del bosque exponiendo a la princesa. Habiendo pasado unos minutos en silencio los soldados abrieron paso a un hombre que con soberana calma se acercó, un hombre esbelto de la altura de Naruto pero bastante más joven de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes como esmeralda y piel clara. Se plantó ante ellos y los recorrió con la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que lo miraba con furia. Sonrió de lado…

-¿Qué hacen dos guardias del norte con una mujer en el límite de los cuatro reinos?- preguntó sin perder de vista a la pelirosa. –bajen las armas… no están en condiciones- les indicó, su atractivo era algo obvio pero su postura no competía con la de Sasuke a quien su semblante misterioso le daba un aire de poder ni con el carisma de Naruto el cual últimamente estaba casi ausente.

-Somos 3 guardias- respondió la pelirosa con voz potente, claramente ofendida, tiró sus armas.

-Disculpe señorita- hizo una reverencia exagerada haciendo reír a los soldados. ¿Quién era el desconocido? Sakura sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el pero no del tipo sexual, era algo más, misterio sin duda y mucha curiosidad, no era un soldado común, sus rasgos finos y su armadura lo dejaban claro. Ni tampoco sus soldados, se veían en mejor forma que los anteriores lo cual les indicaba que no eran aliados.

-Creo que esta mujer tiene más pantalones que ustedes dos- todos rieron nuevamente, sin importar la clase, al parecer todos los subordinados tenían la obligación de reírse ante los chistes malos de sus amos -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó amablemente, Sasuke y Sai se miraron de reojo ya habiendo soltado sus armas.

-Sakura, guardian del Norte- dijo con orgullo

-Así que tú eres la famosa guerrera del norte- Sakura frunció el ceño, sus compañeros se mantenían en silenció pero igual de extrañados.

-¿No lo sabes? Eres famosa por estos rumbos, todos se preguntan cómo es que una mujer pueda formar parte de los guerreros más poderosos de Konoha… o eso es lo que dicen- caminó con soberana calma mirando los cuerpos inertes alrededor – conozco mucho por aquí- los miró enfocando sus iris en los de Sasuke.

-Deja de hablar estupideces y ve al grano- fue Sasuke quien rompió el ambiente con su voz gruesa y potente.

-Estaba pensando que ambos eran mudos- rio nuevamente mientras señalaba a la pelirosa -Ella… quiero pelear contra ella- la miró perforándola con los ojos mientras ponía un semblante serio creando un ligero escalofrió en la mujer.

-¿Y si gano nos dejaras ir?- preguntó con filosa cautela.

-Pelea contra mi- Se acerco Sasuke ante la mirada de todos. –¿O acaso tienes miedo de pelear contra un hombre?.

-la pedí a ella- cortó escuetamente sin dejarse intimidar- Y…- miró a la pelirosa –el que pone las condiciones soy yo-

Sakura rompió el ambiente provocándolo -¿Temes perder entonces?- arqueó una ceja curiosa, todos callaron y el hombre tensó la mandíbula.

-Hecho- ladeo su labio formando una falsa sonrisa -Me gustas… me agrada tu carácter- se movió hacia los lados blandiendo su espada, motivado - veamos si es verdad lo que dicen del norte- afirmó su espada mientras todos los soldados se abrían creando un circulo amplio. Sasuke y Sai se mantuvieron junto a ella.

-Sasuke… Sai… por favor…- les murmuró, Sasuke resignado le tendió su espada y se apartaron, confiaban en ella pero no confiaban en la palabra de aquel desconocido.

-Contra quien tengo el placer…- sostuvo su espada con firmeza preparándose para el ataque.

-Creo que es justo… me diste tu nombre te diré el mío…- Se preparó para el ataque como un buen lord amaestrado pisando firme.

-Mi nombre es Akihiko- ladeo la comisura de los labios, como acariciando las palabras que saldrían de su boca -Principe de Konoha del Sur próximo heredero al trono- Sakura tembló repentinamente, su rostro se contrajo y sus ojos perdieron la fiereza de antes pero mantuvo su postura con orgullo.

-Tiene que ser una puta broma- Gruñó Sasuke solo para él, inaudible.

-Ella no debe matarlo- susurró Sai –Los guardias no nos dejaran ir… esto es una trampa.

…

-El príncipe tendría que haber llegado ya- se movía inquieto de un lado a otro.

-No seas ansioso- la voz de una mujer lo invitó a sentarse, con un gesto delicado lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó -es inmaduro, es verdad, pero no es mal muchacho, es solo que es demasiado joven y le faltó una mano severa que le diera unas buenas tundas- lo relajó la mujer quien por detrás le acariciaba el largo cabello blanco que caía por su espalda canela. Soltó un suspiro.

-Siempre sabes cómo reconfortarme- ronroneó relajado.

-Haz estado demasiado tensó desde que se marchó- le presionó los hombros recorriéndolos hasta sus brazos anchos. –Volverá pronto- le besó la nuca dulcemente.

-Espero que con buenas noticias- se rindió a las caricias de la mujer recostándose en la cama permitiéndole montarlo con tortuosa sensualidad.

Sonrío cuando lo sintió listo y ambos se perdieron en ellos mismos, el uno con el otro. Su cuerpo desnudo de hace rato se balanceaba sobre el con sensualidad recogiendo su cabello seduciéndolo.

-Los años solo te han hecho más hermosa- gimió cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo haciéndola llegar segundos después.

…

Habiéndose adentrado a la espesura del bosque helado bajó a la princesa que se aferraba en silencio a su brazo con premura.

-Naruto…- susurró, el rubio la miro exhalando aire nervioso –Huyamos… vámonos a donde sea, no me importa, más allá de Konoha donde no exista nadie- El rubio la miro extrañado, ella sabía de sus sentimientos mejor que nadie, sabia también que era inútil siquiera decir eso pero su semblante sombrío y su tono vacío lo hicieron mirarla con atención y con una creciente ansiedad habló.

-Hinata tengo que ir con mis compañeros, me necesitan-

-Yo te necesito más, ellos estarán bien-

\- ya deberían estar aquí- miró en la dirección que habían llegado apretando sus puños inconscientemente.

-No puedes ocultarlo, por mas que lo intentas frente a mi- Naruto frunció el ceño mirándola, estaba hablando de cosas que él no era consciente en ese momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A ella, nunca me miraras así- sonrió con tristeza.

-Princesa…- tragó -no puede compararse con Sakura, ella es mi compañera de batalla y usted es la heredera del norte-

-Pero la amas- Naruto no respondió –Me casare con Neji, ¿acaso no te importa?- lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo que sea mejor para el reino es lo que me importa, lo mejor para usted…-

-Lo mejor para mi es que estés a mi lado- levantó la voz acercándose al caballo-

-Cuando se case con el rey del Oeste no podremos seguir con esto-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Por qué me matara en cuanto lo sepa-

-Entonces ansias que me case, supongo-

-No ansió nada más que el bienestar de nuestro pueblo su majestad- la charla se prolongaba y el tiempo pasaba.

-Iniciaste esto por ella… accediste a esto por protegerla aquel día y estúpidamente creí que te enamorarías de mi- se acercó más a él con dolor marcado en sus ojos grises- Intentas ocultar tu preocupación, intentas contener tus ganas de abrazarla frente a mi, lo veo… cuando me haces el amor, cuando me tocas no hay nada en tus ojos más que obligación… tus manos frías y bruscas…- sollozó -quieres engañarme Naruto pero a quien deseas en tu cama es a Sakura…- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Naruto giró el rostro, contrariado por sus propias emociones y su preocupación por su equipo.

-Tengo que ir con mis compañeros, usted está a salvo- giró su caballo.

-Estoy embarazada- se tocó el vientre

Naruto la miró con la cara petrificada.

-no puede ser…- murmuro confundido –estabas cuidándote-

-sí, no sé cómo sucedió- bajó la mirada - te necesito…-

Naruto escondió su semblante en la sombra de su cabello evitando mirarla y se marchó a galope.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Adivinan quiénes son los nuevos personajes?**

 **¿Qué planes tiene el príncipe?**

Este es el personaje que les dije que inventaría ya que no había uno en el mundo de Naruto que llenara el papel (así que hice audiciones…) ;b

No me maten, por favor :D. Me dolió más que a ustedes escribir esta última parte... las cosas van a empezar a complicarse en este punto, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia como disfruto yo escribiéndola y leyendo sus comentarios.

¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, un poco quebrada de dinero, jajaja, pero bien de salud :,D

Es curioso que describan el fic como adictivo. Así es como lo describieron algunos, ¿enserio? pues ya tuvieron su dosis semanal. Seguro se quedaron con un mal sabor de boca, no les mentiré, lo que ha pasado en este capítulo me ha dolido bastante, pero así es como debía suceder :/. La historia ya tiene su rumbo pero aun así he cambiado infinidad de veces la forma en que todo sucede, así que si se me fue por ahí alguna incoherencia es porque lo reescribí como 3 veces y siento que mi cerebro ya no nota errores por más que lo releo.  
Por cierto. Nadie me dijo nada de que subí el capítulo anterior un miércoles en la noche XD jajaja, esa semana fue una locura, pensé que era viernes, sentí que Dios me regalo un dia extra cuando me di cuenta.

 **Respuestas a los reviews**

 **Valantini:** Si, soy consciente de que Sakura a veces crea situaciones comprometedoras y poco acertadas pero siempre he pensado que una historia debe retratar a personajes reales, que se equivocan y que aprenden, se me hace un poco absurdo poner personajes que siempre hacen todo bien y que siempre saben que decir o que hacer. A veces preferimos leer cosas agradables para salir un poco de nuestra esencia humana, creo que ya me fui muy de largo, jajaja. ¿Me explico? Todos los personajes aprenderán algo, y pues van a equivocarse, y mucho XD. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y siempre comentar los capítulos.

 **Break Blade:** Pues como predijiste, todo se está yendo al traste. Estoy segura que el capítulo los dejo con un mal sabor de boca, pero así tenía que ser... gracias por tu review :*

 **Adrit126:** Pues bienvenida al club jajaja, es que la verdad no comprendo como pueden siquiera imaginar a Sasuke con Hinata, XD pero bueno... Yo soy Narusaku de hueso colorado pero he de admitir que Sasuke se me hace más guapo que Naruto, será porque así es el tipo de hombre que me atrae. Pero si, son unos desalmados XD... si Sasuke le hubiera dado su lugar a Sakura habría quedado medio conforme con el final, pero nop, no se me hace justo, inclusive bastante incoherente. Pero bueno... así fue. Gracias por tu review :) y por siempre comentar mis historias

 **Liacc993:** Seguro que no te esperabas lo que pasó, no me mateees jaja, me dolió más a mi escribir esa última parte u_u. Faltan muchas cosas por venir, pero te prometo un final bien bonito

 **Niss386:** Será? Me alegra que te este gustando :). Muchas gracias por leerme y darte tu tiempo de escribirme un review.

 **Joanayagarcia** : Gracias por tu review, sé que este capítulo probablemente te dejara un mal sabor de boca, pero todo se arreglara (bueno no todo u.u) pero habrá final feliz y toda la cosa.

ME HACEN EL DÍA CON SUS REVIEWS :3 GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTARME  
LOS QUIERO

Hasta la próxima


	10. Sur

**_Soy yo, Serena Lilith, me he cambiado el nombre XD disculpen, tengo crisis de identidad._**

 ** _Si tengo errores por ahí hagan de la vista gorda._**

 **Capitulo**

 **IX**

 **Sur**

-Que su majestad se baje al nivel de una simple guerrera… es un honor para mí- Sakura no se movía, esperaba el ataque de su contrincante.

-Quiero verte… quiero ver a la flor del norte danzar para mi…- extendió sus manos con exagerada elegancia-

-Lo lamento su majestad- sonrió de lado -pero yo no sé bailar- gruñó y dio el primer ataque tan veloz que el moreno no alcanzo a reaccionar tambaleándose, el silencio humano reino y desde ese punto de entrada el único sonido que gobernaba era el de metal contra metal. El chico era bueno con la espada y las contusiones de Sakura y su accidente reciente no ayudaban tampoco. Se apartaron al mismo tiempo después de un ataque. Sakura se irguió recordándose a sí misma que aún había posibilidad de que los dejaran ir, pero no tenía que matarlo, solo dejarlo malherido. Se sacó el enorme abrigo que no le permitía moverse con facilidad quedando con las vendas interiores.

-Te pones seria florecita- intentaba sonar seguro pero la falta de aire al pronunciar estas palabras mostraban que estaba cansado.

-Esto apenas comienza- respondió corriendo hacia el blandiendo su espada directo a su cabeza, y él en un rápido y posiblemente no planeado movimiento lo detuvo a duras penas en el aire lanzándola a lo que ella aterrizó con la gracia de una artista marcial. Sakura volvió a atacar haciéndolo tambalear, Sasuke y Sai contuvieron la respiración cuando lo tuvo debajo de ella inmóvil, soltó la espada y cuando alzó su puño para golpearlo recibió un flechazo en el mismo proveniente de un soldado deteniendo así su ataque. Un grito desgarrador inundo el lugar. El príncipe aprovechó y la empujo quitándola de encima.

-Maldito canalla- gritó Sasuke quien fue detenido por 4 hombres cuando se dirigía hacia él, golpeando a dos de ellos otros 2 se acercaron a apoyar hasta que lo inmovilizaron

-¡Sakura¡- gritó Naruto quien venia llegando a galope, uno de los guardias lanzó una flecha que dio en el pecho del caballo haciandolo caer, Naruto dio un brinco por suerte cayendo sin hacerse daño. El príncipe se puso de pie con orgullo inmerecido mirando con recelo a su guardia y al recién llegado que se acercaba amenazante.

Otros 4 soldados apresaron a Naruto recibiendo la misma suerte que los 2 que intentaron retener a Sasuke, logrando así que los golpearan al punto de no tener fuerza para moverse. Sai le imitó dejando malheridos a dos hombres pero lo inmovilizaron con un golpe certero sacándole el aire.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra- dijo el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a Sakura que se mantenía hincada sosteniendo su brazo. Tomo la punta de la flecha y la rompió, seguido deslizo rápidamente la parte posterior de la flecha por la palma de su mano. Sakura se tragó el dolor presionando los dientes. Lo miró con rabia y le escupió a la cara.

-Tramposo de mierda- le gruñó. El joven sonrió escuetamente mientras se limpiaba la mejilla.

-Creo hermosa, que te cause una mala impresión… - miró a los soldados –Sueltenlos- Naruto, Sasuke y Sai malheridos no eran suficientes para vencerlos y lo sabían, así que no hicieron por poner en riesgo sus vidas estúpidamente en el estado que se encontraban. Los guardias confiados se alejaron al verlos incapaces de ponerse en pie.

-Déjenlos ir- añadió, los tres se miraron desconfiados. –Tú- señalo a Sakura, quien se había puesto de pie y ahora presionaba su brazo para no perder sangre -te vienes conmigo-

Naruto al escucharlo se puso de pie, irguiéndose con todas sus fuerzas,–No ira contigo a ningún lado- los guardias hicieron por acercarse a él pero al ver que no se acercaba no quisieron arriesgarse a morir ahí mismo, simplemente lo rodearon apuntándolo con sus espadas.

-No te preocupes rubiecito, estará en buenas manos…- se burló. –me gusta… y mucho- a Sakura la rodearon 3 hombres.

-Sakura…- le habló a lo lejos. –te traeré de vuelta-

-Naruto, ¡ya basta!- le grito -Sabes que tarde o temprano me iría- sonrió melancólica, su tono de voz despectivo habría hecho creer a cualquiera sus palabras, quizá porque tenían algo de verdad - váyanse y no me busquen más- Se encaminó con la frente en alto dejando un hilo de sangre por su paso, guiada por los hombres del príncipe.

-Esto no se quedara así- agregó Sasuke

-No hagan nada estúpido- rogó Sai –Son más de 30 hombres… vivos podemos hacer más que muertos- Los hombres los ataron al muelle donde habían estado antes.

Despues de mas de 10 minutos de completo silenció habló el capitán con la vista perdida en el horizonte invisible -¿Quién era?- Refiriendose al personaje principal de la pelea.

-Era el principe del Sur…- respondió Sai con un poco menos de pesimismo.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke, parecía que todos confiaban ciegamente en Naruto ya que eso no les preocupaba si al rubio tampoco.

-¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo aquí?- añadió ignorando su pregunta.

-No lo sé… pero no creo que se arriesgara a venir a tomar a la princesa para terminar llevándose a Sakura-

-Quizá no sabía que la princesa estaría aquí-suspiró recordando su conversación.

-¿Crees que se haya filtrado información de la misión?- interrogo Sai preocupado.

-No lo sé… y si así hubiera sido- frunció el ceño –esto sigue sin tener sentido.

El palido corchero se revolvió inquieto por milésima vez –La princesa está a salvo, quiero pensar- soltó un bufido cuando supo que no lograría librarse.

-Si... está a salvo, nos espera…- murmuró Naruto

-Naruto…- le habló Sasuke –Sakura estará bien- hizo una pausa.

-Se que no te gustara lo que te diré pero en el fondo te tranquilizara de alguna forma…-tragó -El príncipe no la matara, al menos no si ella no da problemas- Naruto lo miró hasta donde su posición le permitía –al príncipe le gustó Sakura, es probable que la quiera tener de amante- El ojiazul ya no cabía en si. Cerró los ojos queriendo evitar las imágenes de su mujer siendo tocada por otro hombre, pero era inevitable, el filtro de positivismo que mantenía en su mente constantemente y no le permitía ver el lado malo de las cosas estaba hecho añicos en ese momento y las imágenes danzaban como con vida propia dentro de su imaginación.

Gruñó intentando soltarse

-Joder que me estas enterrando el codo en la costilla- gritó Sai, adolorido por los golpes que recibieron.

Y ahí permanecieron un largo rato hasta que el oleaje les alerto de una pequeña barcaza que ataban a la madera negrusca.

Un hombre regordete y bajo de estatura se acercó apresurado a ellos, los observo detalladamente…

-¿Y la princesa?- preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Ella está a salvo…- respondió Naruto sin siquiera mirarlo, el hombre los soltó cortando el hilo.

-Por fortuna de ustedes, el rey los abría mandado a ejecutar sin duda, ¿qué diantres les paso?-

-El príncipe del sur, eso paso- dijo el moreno limpiándose la sangre de la ceja.

-Ese mujeriego… tiene su fama pero no es un hombre malo, aun así no comprendo por qué no los mato-

-Por qué se llevó a nuestra compañera a cambio…- soltó Sai mientras se ponía de pie junto a Naruto quien estaba como alma que se llevaba el diablo y sin pensarlo se acercó al pequeño navío -Voy a necesitar tu barca- el hombrecillo lo vio confundido.

-Heey heey,- se acercó a él evitando que soltara el amarre- ¿pero qué diantres crees que haces? – necesitamos llevar a la princesa.

-Se llevaron a nuestra compañera, ¿estas sordo viejo?- Naruto no podía ocultar más su coraje desquitándose indebidamente con el pobre hombre.

-además ¿Por qué diantres llegas tan tarde?- lo miró sospechoso

-Esta es la hora en que me indicaron-

-Y lamento escuchar lo de su compañera- lo miró y después a sus compañeros buscando apoyo- yo diría que les fue bien, siempre se tienen que hacer algunos sacrificios-

-Creo que no he sido claro- amenazó el rubio mientras se acercaba intimidandolo.

-Naruto basta- gritó Sasuke –Yo iré por ella tu termina la misión, si empeoras las cosas nos mataran a los tres, deja de actuar como si fueras el único que se preocupa por Sakura- mientras hablaba se acercaba a ellos -Tienes que cruzarme antes de llevarlos a ellos, es lo único que te pedimos- el anciano desconcertado los miraba intercaladamente, no sabía que era más estúpido, si hacer lo que le pedían o no. En ambas situaciones solo ponía en riesgo su vida al negarse. Así que accedió.

Sasuke conocía bien a Naruto pero le sorprendió el hecho de que no volvió a insistir en ir él, sabiendo que no había nada que le importase más.

El por su parte no podía seguir negando su realidad, era el amante de la princesa e iban a tener un hijo… un hijo… como podía dejar a Hinata sola e ir a buscar a Sakura, quien cuando lo supiera no querría volver a verlo. Un dolor desgarrador lo quemaba por dentro en silencio. Su vida estaba terminando de manera miserable y la maldita cereza del pastel es haber perdido a Sakura en sus narices y no haber podido hacer nada. La diferencia era que la vida de la morena no estaba en peligro, pero si el abandonaba la misión sería considerado traición. Sasuke era su única alternativa, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, y eso se estaba volviendo casi imposible…

…

La barca tenía espacio suficiente para los 5, Sai tuvo que cambiar sus planes y acompañar a Naruto hasta terminar la misión a falta de Sasuke. Cuando cruzaron la nube de niebla que no permitía apreciar el horizonte, un rayo dorado los encegueció, sus ojos poco acostumbrados a la luz del sol calaban, cuando finalmente enfocaron su vista al saludo del sol un espectáculo maravilló sus pupilas, la laguna se pintó de colores vibrantes, azul celeste, turquesa, verde agua, los peces de mil colores bailaban alrededor… magia pura. El aire era ligero y fresco, a la orilla se refugiaban doncellas que lavaban y pequeñas embarcaciones atadas a los muelles danzaban cual plumas con la corriente. Las mujeres todas de cuerpos menudos y cálidos les miraban extrañadas y con cierto recelo.

-Este es el lado más seguro de Konoha del Sur, sin embargo tienes que estar alerta, pasar desapercibido- señaló sus ropas. –Busca ropa nueva, no tardara en correr el rumor de que hay un extraño en tierras ajenas…-

-si el rey Neji se entera de que arriesgamos a la princesa de esta forma estamos muertos- murmuraba para si el hombrecillo.

-No sucederá- Hinata miró a Naruto con tristeza.

-Tráela de vuelta- pidió Naruto con las manos atadas pero el dolor en los ojos que parecían de un azul más profundo, opacos.

-Esa es la idea…-se bajó de un brinco, le tendió la mano despidiéndose, sonrió y se fue.

Naruto lo miró perderse, poniendo sus esperanzas en él, no había nadie en quien confiara más.

No lo sabían, ¿Cómo podrían? Pero esa fue la última vez que se verían a la cara como amigos… y quizá el error más grande de Naruto fue pensar que Hinata lo necesitaba más.

Las mujeres de cabellos claros miraban con desconfianza pero cierta atracción al moreno de piel de porcelana mientras avanzaba intentando pasar desapercibido inútilmente, su estatura y su porte no eran de la región a pesar de haber dejado su abrigo de piel característico de su tierra, era sin duda algo nunca antes visto para ellas. Sasuke avanzó con cautela, cierta rapidez y destreza por los callejones nacarados. Conforme pasaba el tiempo las pocas ropas comenzaban a pesar y a estar insoportablemente calientes. Por fortuna la gente sureña era más confiada de lo que aparentaba, solo pescadores y mujeres campiranas se paseaban por aquel lugar.

Ensimismado miraba atento cada rincón de aquel extraño lugar y se sorprendía de lo parecido que era al norte, reafirmando el hecho de que los 4 reinos habían sido uno mismo muchos años atrás… si quitabas el hielo grueso de las calles y techos, el eterno cielo gris y el frio devastador estarías viendo las mismas calles que ahora se abrían paso hacia él, lo que le daba la confianza de que su estructura tanto externa, interna y subterránea habían sido diseñadas por la misma persona. Buscó un callejón, robó ropas claras y se las acomodo mientras ataba sus viejas vestimentas a una roca que después lanzaría al mar.

Oficialmente la misión de rescatar a Sakura iniciaba.

Tenía que estar atento al muelle que es donde llegaría el barco donde traerían a la pelirosa.

…

-Hemos llegado…- índico el anciano mientras ataba la barca, obviando la situación.

Sin embargo Naruto no podía quitar la expresión de muerto viviente que se había plasmado en su rostro, y razones tenia de sobra, su vida parecía ir en picada destruyendo la imagen de un futuro feliz con la mujer de su vida. ¿Qué pasaría con él cuándo supieran lo de Hinata? ¿Lo matarían? ¿Lo obligarían a casarse con ella? No es que odiara a Hinata, era la princesa a quien debía servir, pero todo cambio cuando le obligo a estar con ella por un favor que ahora ya no tenía sentido. Un favor por el que habría dado su vida a cambio, lo que tuvo que hacer no era tan trágico, definitivamente, pero tampoco lo hacía sentir como un verdadero hombre… se sentía utilizado y ahora todo se había volcado contra suya… ¿Hinata querría tener a su hijo? Pensaba con tristeza sin saber realmente que sentir al respecto mientras llegaba finalmente al castillo donde el príncipe Neji los recibía amablemente.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- pronunció para después besar la mano de su prima, despidió a sus guardias que los habían esperado en el muelle y traído al castillo.

-Su majestad- saludó el capitán. -No tan bien como esperábamos- habló con amargura en su voz, Neji los miró a ambos con golpes y manchas de sangre.

-Capitán- se dirigió al rubio -me informaron que la escolta estaba conformada por…-

-nos interceptaron en el lago- cortó con educada indiferencia manteniendo su porte.

-¿bajas?-

-aún no lo sabemos, dos de nuestros compañeros son prisioneros- respondió. Estaba haciendo uso de toda su cordura para no salir corriendo de ahí, nada de lo que realmente le importaba estaba en ese lugar… súbitamente recordó a su "hijo" y un peso que se quitó de encima durante el trayecto le cayó aún más pesado… el conocía bien lo que era no ser querido por tus padres, ser un huérfano, ¿así se sintieron sus padres sobre él? La culpa le dolía, pero más le dolía no poder amar de todo corazón a su próximo hijo, dadas las circunstancias. Había un plan, su aventura no tendría que durar hasta su matrimonio, después de la guerra sería libre de estar con Sakura, ese era el puto plan… mismo que se había ido a la mierda en menos de 24 horas. Era patético siquiera pensarlo, pero nunca deseo llorar con tantas ganas como en ese preciso momento, mientras entregaba a Hinata al próximo rey, mientras sus camaradas estaban expuestos en una tierra desconocida.

…

-¡Mango!, ¡mango dulce!- gritaba una mujer de cabello castaño, contoneándose. Sasuke la miró, no se acostumbraba a ver tantas mujeres con tan poca ropa, acaloradas y despreocupadas. No le desagradaba, pero no era momento de perderse en esas caderas. Estaba en nivel, por poco tan preocupado como Naruto. Se ató una pañoleta como la mayoría de los pescadores ocultando el negro azabache de su cabello, cubierto casi por completo seguía sin pasar desapercibido del todo. No había más que hacer, era cuestión de que nadie preguntara demasiado.

…

-¿Tienes que atarme como un animal?- gruño la mujer atada de pies y manos. Su muñeca levemente tratada manchaba la venda que cubría su pálida palma.

El ojiverde sonrió –Parecias uno en el combate- se acercó a revisar su mano.

-¿Qué haces?- se alejó

-Eres muy terca- se retiró y se dejó caer en una silla frente a ella. Observandola

-Me encantan tus ojos- pronunció con asombro no fingido mientras sus manos expertas pelaban una naranja. El estómago de Sakura gruñó.

-¿A que ibas realmente? Buscabas algo, ¿verdad?- preguntó

El alzó la ceja confundido.

-Pisaste nuestras tierras… eso está prohibido, a menos que estuvieras buscando algo- el chico sonrió.

-Eres más lista que muchas mujeres- siguió con su tarea.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaríamos ahí?- lo miró fijamente. El siguió sonriendo.

-Nadie me dijo nada… íbamos pasando y supimos de un altercado con un barco del oeste que se había adentrado a sus dominios- la miró- solo fuimos a apoyar.

-¿Tú? ¿El príncipe?- se burló –No te creo-

-Pues habrá mucho tiempo para que comiences a hacerlo- se acercó nuevamente tendiéndole un gajo de naranja _. ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre?_. Sakura miró el dulce manjar y luego lo miró a él. Nunca había probado una naranja. Su estómago rugió nuevamente. Pero por más hambrienta que estuviera jamás se doblegaría ante él. El ojiverde dejó la fruta en el piso y se marchó.

…

Se dejó caer cuando se supo solo en un callejón ocultándose entre cajas vacías de los mercaderes. _¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar el maldito barco? Pensaba en ese instante._ Pasaron 2 horas cuando el sol comenzó a perder fuerza, a su derecha vio pasar gente corriendo emocionada y unas ligeras campanadas anunciaban la llegada de una embarcación. Se puso de pie y se perdió, si eso era posible, entre la muchedumbre que se conglomeraba en el muelle.

-El príncipe- chillaba una mujer a su lado –vuelve del oeste- cuchicheaban por otro lado –dicen que fue a buscar esposa- Sasuke frunció el ceño. _"Buscando aliados, seguramente" pensó._ Se acercó a unos pescadores que estaban distraídos fumando. Se acomodó junto a ellos esperando.

-Ese príncipe las vuelve locas, míralas- Sasuke lo hizo, no era novedad puesto que ya lo había escuchado el mismo.

-Serio he, ¿no serás igual de estirado que el?- le dio una ojeada, Sasuke incomodo se giró.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto- los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Entonces vienes a descargar el barco? ¿No eres de por aquí he?- dio otro chupete a su pipa.

-Algo así…- musitó viendo a lo lejos al hombre que había sido sometido por la pelirosa. Ella no estaba. Lo vio perderse entre la gente mientras avanzaba con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara. _¿Qué tan demente sería ir por el príncipe y amenazarlo frente a toda su gente?_ Suicida, sin pensarlo demasiado lo descartó. Su prioridad era Sakura. Tenía que encontrarla. No habría sido muy inteligente llevársela solo para matarla en el camino. Y por más que pensara en ello, le desagradaba el hecho de que no creía a ese hombre capaz de matarla, y no por que lo quisiera, no, fue que había visto claro interés en ella.

Sin pena ni gloria se despidió con un gesto típico suyo levantando la mano. No había mucho que hacer ahí ya.

Cuando la mayoría de las personas se fueron se encaminó a las bodegas hacia donde descargaron la mercancía del barco. Se ocultó entre las mismas hasta escuchar el ruido metálico de las puertas al cerrarse. Todo quedo en silencio y completa oscuridad. Espero unos minutos a que solo el ruido de las olas chocando contra las barcazas fuese lo que inundara el ambiente y comenzó a revisar las cajas agradeciendo su vista nocturna. No tenía mucho tiempo para estar ahí antes de que alguien volviera. Se escabullo hacia unas cajas más viejas y cuando la abrió la encontró inconsciente, el susto de creerla muerta lo invadió. Solo estaba dormida. La levanto y la sacudió levemente haciéndola abrir los ojos. ¿Naruto? Soltaron sus labios.

-Soy yo- susurró –no hables-

-Sasuke esto debe ser una trampa- tragó - me drogaron-se puso de pie –esto es una trampa, debes irte, no me hará daño, lo sé- le pidió

-No me iré de aquí sin ti- la apretó de los brazos –se lo prometí a Naruto- escuchar su nombre le erizo la piel.

-Fue mi culpa, todo esto fue culpa mía no puedo seguir arrastrando conmigo- le pidió sujetándose de sus antebrazos mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Arrastrarnos?- se desesperó –no hay tiempo para hablar, vámonos de aquí.

-Sasuke… no podría perdonarme que te hicieran daño por venir-

-Sakura, no te subestimes tanto, para nosotros eres más importante de lo que piensas, y si no vienes por voluntad te noqueare y te llevare arrastrando- ella sabía que hablaba enserio.

-Está bien- se froto los brazos entumecidos- no tengo idea de este lugar- miró alrededor.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- la revisó

-Bien-dijo insegura, el asintió.

-Vamos, la puerta está cerrada por fuera- miró las ventanillas del techo –Es la única salida- señaló.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. –Te miras fatal- se enfocó en sus vendajes sucios y su cabello enmarañado. Comenzó a escalar ayudándola a subir.

-Y a ti esa cosa en la cabeza te hace ver ridículo- se burlo

-No es tiempo para bromas-

-tú comenzaste-

A pesar del alivio que sintió al ver a su compañero era claro que no lo esperaba a él, intentaba actuar normal a pesar de la situación en que se encontraban pero una vocecilla en su mente le gritaba que algo no estaba bien.

Llegaron fácilmente a la ventana, la atravesaron con la misma agilidad y en menos de un segundo ya estaban fuera, solo la playa embelesadora se mecía frente a ellos, su escape.

-Vamos- indicó, dispuesto a avanzar sobre el suelo blando y arenoso cuando una voz rompió el aire.

-No esperaba que vinieran tan pronto- ambos se giraron desechando la idea de lanzarse al mar. Eran fuertes y agiles, pero no eran los mejores nadadores, al contrario de su acompañante quien se veía rodeado de 20 hombres más. -¿Dónde está el rubio?- se cruzó de brazos elegante –por la cara de psicópata que puso al arrebatarles a la mujer creí que era su pareja- se inclinó despreocupado, seguro tras las espadas y arcos de sus lacayos.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, el hombre jugaba de una forma desesperante, sus habilidades de lucha no servirían de nada ahora, solo pedía que no los mataran antes de intentar escapar nuevamente si es que los apresaban. Sería demasiado bueno pero muy poco probable. Lo más seguro era que los torturarían para obtener información. Miles de situaciones se arremolinaban en su cabeza, Sasuke no tenía que haber ido por ella.

Sonrió acercándose –ustedes no hablan mucho, ¿verdad?.

-Su majestad- titubeó a voz de un hombre –No se acerque demasiado- el guardia había acompañado al príncipe en su primer encuentro y la salvaje imagen de la guerrera se había grabado en su pupila.

Sasuke quien desde el principio los barrió con la mirada se mantenía callado.

-No pienses nada estúpido- le indicó el ojiverde rodeándolos.

Sakura rendida se dejó caer en la arena de rodillas

-Por favor- rogó –déjalo ir-

Sasuke la miró conmovido pero no mostró debilidad.

-Sakura- le gruñó- un guerrero del norte no se arrodilla, ni pide perdón, la sangre que se derrama por nuestro honor se mantiene-

-Ya basta Sasuke…- gruño la pelirosa –fui yo quien te metió en esto-

El ojiverde los miró detenidamente un momento -Por suerte para ti no me interesas- le habló a Sasuke- me interesa la mujer, pero- hizo énfasis en la última palabra –no soy tan estúpido como para dejarte ir.

 **Continuara...**

 **Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora D: y _uno de mis capitulos favoritos junto al de la pelea con Pain. No se porque..._**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **La verdad esta historia me gusta mucho, Sasuke es demaciado lindo jaja que hasta dan ganas de dejarla con el... muajaja ¿Con quien se quedara? Es un misterio. Mas adelante hablaré del pasado de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, de como se conocieron y que relación tenian, Naruto hasta el momento ha tenido muchas cargas emocionales y amorosas, por eso siempre se le ve triste o desesperado ¿cómo no? cuando relaté historias cortas de su pasado con Sakura se entendera como se enamoraron los dos...**

 **¿Saben? La historia de donde saco algunos escenarios de este fic tambien tenia dos protagonistas hombres, y era imposible no amar a ambos, creo que es lo que va a suceder aquí. Al menos a si me esta pasando XD.**

 **El fandom Narusaku habia estado muy olvidado ultimamente, me alegra ver muchos nuevos fics de mis autores favoritos :)**

 **-Respuestas a los Reviews-(mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de poner una sonrisa en mi)**

 **Adrit126... Lamento mucho esa puñalada en tu corazón u_u la historia tiene que seguir así, me encanta el drama, creo que eso hace a las historias mucho mas interesantes y cuando llegas al final es como un alivio para el alma, cuando todo tiene el final que merece. Gracias por comentar todos mis capítulos :)**

 **joanayagarcia: Tienes un buen punto en mano! Si, ¿quien no se enamoraria de una mujer tan perfecta y hermosa? jajaja. Gracias por tu review! espero leerte mas adelante. Gracias por seguir la historia. :***

 **Niss386: Pues así es... en esa epoca existian metodos anticonceptivos en forma de medicina, pero si los actuales fallan imaginate! Es horrible, lo se, mi Naruto con Hinata T.T pero así es como imagine esta historia y quiero respetarla tal cual. Gracias por tu review :) por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, enserio. Ojala te guste el cap.**

 **Merry Breaker Fractale: UUUUUF me ha sucedido con algunas historias, es un tremendo alago de tu parteee, gracias por tu interes y por leerme, y por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme un review :3**

 **Nos leemos el proximo viernes ;D**

 **Mata Ne**


	11. Alianzas

**Ya arreglé unos errores de redacción y locación, pero para aclarar…**

 **El norte es del Rey Hyuga, El sur (que no puedo decir nombre del rey porque les diría parte de la historia que aún no se debe saber) y el príncipe Akihiko su hijo. El Oeste de Neji y el Este, bueno, ya lo sabrán en este capítulo (creo que no lo mencione en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Capítulo**

 **X**

 **Alianzas**

 _ **El ojiverde los miró detenidamente un momento -Por suerte para ti no me interesas tú- le habló a Sasuke- me interesa la mujer, pero- hizo énfasis en la última palabra –no soy tan estúpido como para dejarte ir.**_

…

Sasuke no bajó la mirada, no se arrodillo ni mostro ápice de humildad, se dejó encadenar al igual que la pelirosa quien su semblante se mantenía oculto por los mechones rebeldes que caían por sus mejillas.

…

-¿En cuánto tiempo deberían estar aquí?- preguntó Naruto al anciano que los ayudo a cruzar.

-En caso de que no hayan apresado a tu compañero ya- se tomó el mentón despreocupado vagando en su memoria –unos dos días.

-Aunque tomando en cuenta que tiene que buscar a la chica puede que tres- se encogió de hombros, lo vio fruncir el ceño -Te gusta mucho esa niña he- le miró de reojo.

-Lo más sensato fue traer a la princesa, para ti y para tus compañeros- suspiró –aunque debo advertirte que si la princesa Hinata dice algo al respecto sobre que la llevamos a tierras del sur no saldrás vivo de aquí.

Naruto desechando esa posibilidad se mantenía inmóvil en la entrada del castillo, como desde hacía dos días, esperando noticias de sus compañeros.

…

-El príncipe no concreto el pacto en el Este…- habló la voz de un hombre mayor.

-Ese muchacho testarudo y mujeriego- le respondió una voz suave desde otro cuarto que solo era dividido por una delgada gasa permitiéndole ver el cuerpo voluptuoso de su esposa, una mujer rubia de grandes caderas y pechos generosos.

-Su madre le habría educado mejor, el rey lo ha consentido demasiado…-

El hombre de cabello blanco y largo suspiró mientras movía la tela que los dividía y se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-El rey Gaara está dispuesto a seguir manteniendo su alianza pero si no se formaliza el matrimonio con la princesa Temari puede cambiar de parecer y unirse al Norte-

-Gaara no es tan estúpido para aliarse al Norte- argumentó la rubia dejándose abrazar por su esposo.

-Eso espero…- susurró metiendo mano debajo del vestido de la mujer recibiendo un manotazo por ello.

-No puedes hablar de un tema serio sin pensar en tus perversiones Jiraiya- le recriminó sin soltarse de su agarre.

-Esta tarde habrá una reunión con el consejo… tenemos que estar presentes y convencer a ese cabeza hueca de que termine la alianza- agregó ignorando las palabras de su mujer dándole húmedos besos a lo largo de la nuca.

…

-¿Estas despierta?- susurró con la voz ronca y pastosa

El silencio fue su respuesta. La poca luz que había en ese momento entraba por las rejillas de una ventana. Por ahí se permitía entrar una brisa marina que refrescaba por las noches y luz por el día, como en ese momento.

-Sé que me estas escuchando…- volvió a hablar. Se removió entre la paja.

-No debiste venir- escuchó del otro lado de la celda, su voz apagada y rota le calaban, pero no más que no haber cumplido su palabra y llevarla de regreso.

-Eso no entra en discusión- respondió acercándose al muro para escucharla mejor.

-He arruinado tu vida y no me lo podre perdonar jamás-

-Deja de exigirte tanto, eres solo una niña- eso le dolió más que reconfortarla.

-Arruine la misión-

-Eso no es cierto, Hinata está a salvo-

-No dejaron de protegerme hasta el final, estas aquí por mi culpa-

-Estoy aquí porque decidí estarlo- carraspeó aclarando su voz –Confiamos en ti, te confiaríamos nuestras vidas sin dudarlo, has demostrado ser una mujer excepcional Sakura, pero no puedes verlo-

-Naruto no dejó de salvarme… puse en riesgo la seguridad de la princesa-

-Naruto te salvo cuando en realidad no necesitabas ser salvada… y lo sabes, el simplemente estaba desesperado por no verte, en realidad lo hizo por el mismo, porque no soporta la idea de perderte-

-Sasuke…- susurró –él no está aquí-

-Me envió a mí- respondió –ese idiota no sabe controlarse, es demasiado impulsivo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te ama desde hace años… ni si quiera piensa en estar con otras mujeres desde que supo que te amaba y de eso ya tiene bastante, me lo contó ebrio en una taberna hace unos 4 años, tú eras demasiado pequeña para saber si quiera lo que era el amor.

-Pero ha estado con otra mujer- soltó con amargura

-Sobre eso…- murmuró sabiendo que había abierto una herida en la pelirosa.

-¡Hey!, dejen de parlotear palomitas- el ruido seco del metal siendo azotado los puso alerta.

-Nada importa ya- lo interrumpió cuando el guardia se hubo alejado.

-Seguimos con vida Sakura-

-¿Por cuánto?-

-Espero que lo suficiente para poder escapar-

-¿Lo amas?- rompió nuevamente el silencio

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?- se removió incomoda.

-Porque ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, sé que nunca actué como un hermano pero siempre te quise de esa forma… sé que fui rudo contigo y que incluso te molestaba pero Naruto y tú son lo único que me queda para proteger-

-Tienes itachi…- sonrió

-es diferente con el-

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así-

-No lo sé, quizá es solo por estar aquí encerrados- se rio bajó.

-Te amé, como una ilusión quizá, eras jodidamente apuesto Sasuke, lo peor de todo es que lo sabias he ignorabas a todas- sonrió melancólica

-Eras demasiado pura, demasiado pequeña y terca para soportarte, pero te habría elegido a ti por sobre todas- dijo con melancolía.

\- fuiste mi primer amor- cerró los ojos –pero en Naruto encontré al amor de mi vida, demasiado tarde- aceptó finalmente sollozando.

-Sé que te he reprendido por haber venido a buscarme- tragó con un nudo en la garganta–quiero sentirme fuerte, quiero ser fuerte pero la verdad es que me aterra pensar lo que harán con nosotros-

-temer no es de débiles, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre- la tranquilizo –huir y esconderse si.

…

Los he convocado a todos, el consejo de sabios y estrategas de la región sur por un tema de suma importancia.

-Mi hijo quien fue a tierras del Este para comprometerse con la hermana del rey regresó sin trato, como era de esperar- le dirigió una mirada severa. -Por fortuna, Gaara mantiene buenas relaciones con el estado desde hace unos años, el joven a pesar de su edad es astuto ha mantenido neutralidad para con los dos reinos pero eso puede cambiar, Hanabi, la otra heredera sigue soltera y no dudó que pronto querrán hacer una jugada en nuestra contra-

-Los rumores que se extienden indican que la heredera al trono del Norte estará contrayendo matrimonio en unos días con el príncipe del Oeste, su primo- indicó un hombre de cabello negro. –Deberíamos actuar cuanto antes y formar alianzas de inmediato-

-Un matrimonio es una solución fácil y eficaz, pero recuerden quien es el heredero al trono aquí- señaló al hombre de ojos esmeralda que se encontraba a un lado del rey. –Si no se comporta como es debido con la princesa Temari nos haremos de un enemigo peligroso, Gaara no se anda con tonterías-

-Mis estimados ancianos, no olviden que estoy presente- habló con sorna.

-Por ello deberías ser capaz de entender la situación- lo recrimino la rubia.

-Anciana Tsunade, Gaara es buen amigo mío, por mi parte no me preocupa la alianza-

-No estará dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de sus guerreros por unos cuantos sacos de alimento y granos- lo recriminó molesta.

El joven se empujó bruscamente de su silla para despedirse con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tienes que volver y pactar la alianza, Akihiko- le gritó mientras se perdía en la salida del castillo.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros desaprobando su actitud.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- musito la rubia a Jiraiya.

-Hay que hablar con él solamente, es un niño después de todo- se sobó la cienes -solo necesita alguien con quien hablar-

-y supongo que serás tú-

-no veo más candidatos - se puso de pie –Su majestad, con su permiso- se fue tras el cuándo el rey asintió con la cabeza.

…

-No ha venido una sola vez-

-Al menos nos dan buena comida- habló el moreno con la boca llena –esto es delicioso-

-Sasuke, esto es extraño, deberían estar torturándonos pero nadie ha venido, solamente dejan comida y se van-

-He pensado en ello también- se limpió la boca con descuido mientras se ponía de pie- el guardia solo viene por las tardes como si estuvieran ocultándonos de alguien.

-Me pregunto qué hará el rey Hyuga cuando se entere de que nos tienen secuestrados-

-En teoría no debería importarle, no tenemos información que ponga en riesgo al Norte- Sasuke se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por un largo momento cuando parecía haber comprendido algo.

-Curiosamente nadie de los que veníamos en la guardia sabíamos de las estrategias de guerra, supongo que preveían que algo así pudiera suceder-

-¿Crees que al rey no le importaba que fuéramos interceptados?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero se aseguró de que nadie con suficiente conocimiento sobre las estrategias de ataque viniera en este viaje-

-se tomó muchas molestias al parecer-

-algo no me gusta Sakura- la chica frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

-¿Piensas que fue una trampa?- susurró.

-No puedo afirmar nada pero no descarto la posibilidad…-

…

El cielo despejado y el frio aire que se colaba por las ramas desnudas daban un espectáculo desolador a aquel lugar, un jardín adornado con las únicas plantas que podían germinar en aquel clima, las bancas pintadas de barniz le daban un toque rustico a todo el lugar.

-Es mucho más hermoso que el Norte- acarició unas rosas blancas –no hace tanto frio- calló mientras arrastraba su vestido por el piso de piedra.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?- preguntó tras ella

-Un mes quizá…- no lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- su pregunta más que cuestionar sabia a suplica.

Ella lo miró –sé que no lo quieres- contrajo sus facciones.

-Sabes que eso…- se atragantó con sus propias palabras –no es cierto-

-no eres bueno mintiendo, no te preocupes por fingir, no te culpo- sonrió con tristeza –puede que no lo creas pero esto no estaba planeado Naruto- se giró lentamente observando embelesada a su alrededor.

-¿qué importa lo que crea yo?- reclamó molesto -¿Alguna vez importo lo que yo deseara?- la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de resentimiento.

-lamento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación-

-te casaras mañana con el rey y llevas un hijo mío en el vientre ¿cómo piensas ocultarlo?- gruñó furioso sin alzar la voz.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio su vaga voz rompió el aire -le hare creer que es suyo…- murmuro con melancolía bajando la mirada. Naruto dejó de respirar por unos segundos en lo que asimilaba sus palabras. Tanto como las que había escuchado como lo que respondería sobre ello.

-¿Piensas que va a creerte?- preguntó vacilante, confundido, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía pensar? ¿No se supone que es un guerrero que no le teme a nada? ¿No se supone que por su honor debería confrontar sus errores aún sí ello le conduce a la muerte?... pero… ¿qué es lo mejor para el reino? ¿Qué es lo mejor para Hinata? Su cabeza daba vueltas y el latido de su corazón por el miedo de perder todo lo que había creído construir hasta ese momento se hizo más fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?- se acercó la ojiperla al notarlo pálido.

-No, ¡no estoy bien!- se soltó, tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura…- bajó la mirada, no puedo seguir esperando.

-Comprendo si me odias ahora…- se alejó –solo soy una mujer enamorada que no pudo ser correspondida… te adjudique responsabilidades aprovechándome de tu situación- su voz se pedía en el eco del amplio jardín.

-Hinata, lo lamento pero… solo puedo pensar en si ella está viva o no, tu estas a salvo- le miró el vientre –ambos lo estarán-

-Lo comprendo…- acomodó su largo vestido mucho más ligero que los que solía usar y se marchó.

…

 _-¡Mocosa ven aquí¡-_

 _Una pequeña motita rosada corría con todas su fuerzas por entre las calles cubiertas de nieve, los gritos ahora indescifrables se perdían conforme avanzaba hasta no quedar nada. Es entonces cuando se detenía a respirar sintiendo aún los nervios de punta y el temor escocer en su columna, con las manos en las rodillas y su aliento desbocado saliendo de sus labios rojos por la corretiza de hace unos segundos, tragó en secó y se incorporó para ver a donde había llegado esta vez._

 _¡Un guerrero del norte no se arrodilla, ni pide perdón, la sangre que se derrama por nuestro honor se mantiene!_

 _Los gritos llamarón su atención, como vibraban y retumbaban en el bosque, se acercó._

 _¡No hay temor en nuestra pupila pues somos indestructibles, y si caemos en batalla morimos libres!_

 _Su corazón latía con fuerza, el miedo se había ido._

 _¡Nuestro deber es nuestro reino!_

 _La decisión con la que pronunciaban esas palabras le retumbaba los oídos y le calentaba el corazón._

 _Hubo un silenció que la hizo curiosear más allá acercándose entre las rocas y troncos secos, los vio._

 _Unos chiquillos que no pasaban de los 10 años rompiendo filas, sus ropas de manta atadas con cinturones de cuero y armas demasiado grandes para ellos, sus ojos brillaron._

 _Un hombre de cabello gris andaba de un lado a otro contando a los críos y luego se rascaba la nuca._

 _-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!- gritó repentinamente, todos los niños miraban alrededor buscando a los susodichos, la pequeña niña sin pensar también los buscaba, curiosa. A su izquierda, unos arboles mas allá se escuchaban unos golpes secos y gruñidos. La pelirosa se bajó de la roca donde se había montado para seguir de cerca al hombre de cabello gris quien maldiciendo se acercaba al lugar, lo vio salir con ambos niños colgados de cada mano, llenos de moretones y despeinados._

 _-Así no llegaran a ningún lado par de vagos- avanzó dando zancadas -siempre es lo mismo con ustedes- sus ojos esmeralda miraban extasiada la escena, nunca había sentido aquello que desbordaba su corazón, una emoción que no supo identificar, pero una buena, de eso no había duda._

 _-fue el quien comenzó- decía el moreno_

 _-el me insultó- respondía el chico de cabello dorado, la niña se acercó sin cuidado aún temerosa de ser vista, con su corazón latiendo desbordado, los ojos azules la miraron, se quedó estática y el igual, pero por razones diferentes._

 _-¡Una niña!- gritó uno de los monitos que se habían acercado a ver. La niña rompió el contacto con el ojiazul alarmada y salió corriendo de ahí._

…

Sakura abrió los ojos recordando la calidez de la mirada del rubio como una afilada daga que se introducía en su corazón.

Se puso de pie evitando volver al pasado, al menos por ese día.

 **Continuara…**

 **Continuación: Indefinida, hasta aquí es a donde he escrito, así que no sé con qué frecuencia pueda actualizar ahora, y no es precisamente por cuestiones de tiempo si no que estoy enfocada en otras cosas y difícilmente puedo desarrollar la historia como me gustaría si mi mente esta toda alborotada. Quiero crear una historia linda, que me agrade y que pueda compartir con ustedes, si no me siento capaz de hacerla tal cual me la imagino prefiero darle tiempo. Esta sigue siendo mi historia favorita, y me sigue entusiasmando escribirla, no pienso abandonarla.**

 **Este capítulo no agrega mucho, creo yo, pero me gusta, más por que muestra los sentimientos de los personajes en cada situación, por un lado Naruto en su dilema y por otro a Sasuke y a Sakura, ambos están desarrollando un lazo fuerte y sé que puede confundirse con romance, obviamente Naruto también entrara en escena, pero más bien su presencia más fuerte será en el pasado. El Sasuke que retrató aquí puede ser un poco OCC, pero recuerden que este hombre no es el vengador que conocimos en el manga, es un hombre más que tiene la consciencia tranquila.**

 **Respuestas a los Reviews**

 **Merry Breaker Fractale:** Que linda! Eres muy observadora! Jajaja, te sorprenderás, espero, ;D Gracias por tu entusiasmo al escribirme, en verdad me alegra mucho leerte.

 **Val:** Gracias! Me emocionó mucho ese capítulo también XD

 **Joanayagarcia:** Sakura es muy fuerte, tanto en el manga como en mi historia, y eso me encanta! Hay muchas cosas que no son como parecen, pero eso se ira descubriendo mas adelante.

 **Adrit126:** ¿Verdad? Yo también me estoy enamorando de Sasuke, jajaja, es demasiado lindo. Aún hay muchas cosas detrás de la historia de los 3, que se irán mostrando mas adelante, Gracias por seguir la historia!


	12. Traición

**¡Sigo viva! No tengo cara para pedir que me disculpen por mi flojera, pero lo que dije en el capítulo anterior es cierto, la inspiración se fue volando por la ventana estas ultimas semanas. Tengo cada parte de la historia en mi mente pero desarrollarla me crea un corto circuito con mis otras preocupaciones. Pero ya, a leer. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **XI**

 **Traición**

Una pequeña silueta se dibujaba por la sombra que creaba el fuego de la chimenea en la pared. Siendo sostenida por un brazo mucho más grande y fuerte, los azotes silenciosos rompían el aire creando un silbido de dolor. Los sollozos ahogados le precedían.

-¿Quieres llorar?- la jaloneó –Te daré motivos para hacerlo, mocosa chillona- acelero los azotes con rabia.

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro pálido de la niña que sin moverse, expectativa, contenía las ganas de vomitar. Sintiendo una fugaz esperanza misma que la hacía mantenerse firme de que algún día ese martirio que nunca pidió terminara. Cuando el verdugo hubo terminado su tarea se dispuso a dormir tirado en el suelo junto a la chimenea que era lo único que proveía luz al lugar. Sakura se cubrió del frio con un abrigo gastado que colgaba siempre del perchero y salió aprovechado que la mujer no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

El aire rozaba sus lozanas mejillas, y refrescaba el dolor de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir por un instante más viva y libre de lo que en realidad estaba.

Camino por entre las calles atiborradas de nieve, con escasa luz asomándose por las ventanas a causa de las innumerables chimeneas que mantenían el calor en los hogares. La caridad de la noche gracias al amplio cielo estrellado le permitía vislumbrar su camino, y la nieve blanca le conducía a un sendero que no tenía pierde, pues lo sabía ya de memoria. Desde aquel día en que sintió latir su corazón como un tambor descontrolado, desde aquel espectáculo de poder, siempre iba al mismo lugar deseando no irse jamás.

Llegó a la piedra llana donde se acostaba mirando el horizonte que se adornaba con pequeñas puntas de pino, una tras otra, sin fin.

Sollozó, cerrando los ojos, sin comprender por qué su vida era así. ¿Que había hecho mal? Porque su madre no la amaba ni la cuidaba como otras madres hacían, ella bien lo sabía, no era amada, pues conocía muchas mujeres bonachonas en el mercado que hablaban con cariño a sus hijos, ella no conocía eso y por más que se esforzara las cosas no cambiaban. Su pequeña mente no iba más allá, no sabía del futuro, no sabía de la vida, lo único que creía firmemente es que algo estaba mal en ella… algo estaba haciendo mal.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se tragó el llanto abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y temor, dejó incluso de respirar como si eso la hiciera invisible. -¿Quién eres?-habló más alto. La niña supo que el estaba detrás y era inútil seguir actuando como si pudiera evitar su encuentro.

Se giró mirándolo sorprendida sosteniendo su peso en ambos brazos, sobre la piedra. Sus ojos color cielo se fusionaron con el verde de ella, el niño se sonrojó, ella no lo vio, era casi imposible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras.

La niña tragó fuerte, si su madre se enteraba de sus escapes estaba condenada, no podía permitirlo. Como conejillo asustado miro rápidamente a sus costados buscando el mejor escape. Sin pensarlo demasiado se bajó de la piedra e hizo intento de correr, el niño quien ya había previsto que escaparía se fue sobre ella alcanzando a tomar su tobillo haciéndola estamparse sobre la nieve acolchada quien como saco de papas se hundió ligeramente.

Ni uno se movía.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto nervioso al verla inmóvil. Asustado se acercó a su rostro para descubrirla a llanto tendido, levanto su mirada a él suplicante.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie que me has visto- balbuceo. El niño confundido se quedó sin palabras, ¿Por qué había tanto problema de ello? No comprendía por que lloraba.

-Si tú me prometes lo mismo te aseguro que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- le sonrió sin saber que más decir.

Ella lo miró confundida -¿También te escapaste?- pregunto limpiándose los mocos torpemente mientras se sentaba en la nieve.

-algo así…- el niño se rasco la cabeza riendo nervioso.

Sakura se relajó y sonrió levemente, el niño se volvió a sonrojar. Era linda y sus cabellos despeinados sujetos por esa coleta floja no lograban ocultarlo, ni sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie frente a él, limpiándose la nieve de la ropa, el niño la imitó y hasta que estuvieron frente a frente le tendió la mano enguantada.

-Naruto- soltó con orgullo, la niña no pudo evitar reír contagiada de la energía del chico y apretujó su mano con fuerza.

Ese sería el inicio de una amistad que iba a revolucionar el mundo de ambos.

Destino, decisión. Nunca se sabe con certeza.

-¿No tienes algo más caliente para cubrirte?- la niña negó meneando la melena de un lado a otro. Naruto la miraba de reojo mientras ella se perdía en el tintineo de las estrellas. El niño de 10 años entrando a la adolescencia y ella una niña que poco conocía de la vida, ¿qué podía pasar?, ¿qué sucede cuando la oscuridad te rodea y no encuentras una salida hasta que finalmente encuentras una luz, sea grande o pequeña, es lo que ilumina todo a tu alrededor… te aferras a ella con tu propia vida, y eso fue lo que sucedió. Los niños se vieron cada noche por muchos días hablando de algo desconocido para ella, el futuro.

-No tienes que temer, cuando sea un guardia podrás vivir conmigo- decía inocente mientras ambos se recargaban en un tronco caído. La niña lo miró ilusionada.

-¿de verdad?- se inclinó hacia el con los ojos resplandeciendo de felicidad.

-Sí, a todos los guardias les dan una casa cuando han servido por 10 años- indicó con sus dedos. Sakura sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida.

-¿Si me convierto en guardia podre tener mi propio hogar?- pensó en voz alta.

-Puede ser… pero no se admiten mujeres- se rio nervioso

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño mirándolo molesta

-no te enfades conmigo Sakura, yo no pongo las reglas-

-¿Quién las pone?-

-el Rey-

-Pues lo hare cambiar de opinión-

Naruto rio bajito, la terquedad de esa niña le acariciaba el alma.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-venceré al más fuerte y entonces cambiara de opinión-

-yo soy el más fuerte- rio Naruto, Sakura lo miró embelesada, levanto el brazo del chico midiendo su fuerza. Naruto lo aparto con cuidado.

-No me vencerás- rió de lado.

-Me tienes que entrenar- el fuego consumía sus verdes pupilas que parecían más verdes

-Hey hey, no he dicho que lo haré Sakura-

-Naruto por favor, quiero ser parte de esto que eres tu, quiero ser tu compañera- su mirada suplicante puso nervioso al niño.

-Tan solo eres una niña, no puedo hacer esto-

-Si no me ayudas lo hare sola- sus palabras eran tan ciertas que solo le quedo suspirar cansino.

-Solo respóndeme ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?-

\- por que quiero salir de donde estoy- bajo la mirada -quiero pertenecer a algo… sentir que puedo ser algo-

Poso sus manos sobre las suyas -te llevare a vivir conmigo en cuanto tenga una casa- ambos no tenían idea de lo que decir esas palabras significaba.

-no quiero ser una carga para nadie…- sollozó

-nunca serías una carga para mí-

-pero algún día te casaras y tendrás hijos, yo no podre estar contigo siempre- Naruto entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

-cásate conmigo- la niña lo miró sorprendida

-lo dices solo para que deje de insistir…- Naruto guardó silencio -quiero un motivo para estar lejos de mi casa… ayúdame, mi mamá me casara con el primer hombre que se aparezca a por mí- suplicó.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la miró confundido y molesto. La niña soltó su brazo que sin pensar estaba apretujando contra sí y bajó la mirada.

-Me lo ha dicho, dice que soy una carga para ella y que al primer hombre que me pida me regalara- avergonzada levanto los ojos hacia el chico quien la miraba con una mezcla extraña de sensaciones.

-Nunca dejare que eso suceda- jaló hacia si su pequeño cuerpecillo y así se quedaron, sellando sin palabras su promesa.

…

-Te prometo una cosa solamente-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirosa con curiosidad y euforia

-No será sencillo- Su amable semblante cambió a uno efusivo y emocionado –entrenaremos sin descanso cuando estes conmigo y cuando estes a solas en tu casa, aprovecharas cada minuto a solas para repasar lo que te enseñaré-

-Hablas como si supieras mucho- rió bajito, el le devolvió la mirada con un gesto fingidamente gélido.

-Se nos entrena para esto desde pequeños Sakura, incluso más de lo que tú eres ahora así que te advierto que si me había negado era porque no es un camino sencillo…- pensó- pero eres mi amiga- sonrió –así que si esto es lo que quieres yo te ayudare- Sakura no entendía que aquellas palabras tenían escondidas muchas otras facetas que jamás sabría, el doble trabajo que Naruto tendría que hacer de su propio entrenamiento y el de ella, lo que tampoco consideró Naruto es que esa pequeña pelirosa con su nariz moquienta y sus cabellos rebeldes se volvería su tesoro más preciado, y que a diferencia de como pensó, ella no se rendiría.

…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel tan vivido recuerdo de su infancia, apretujo la sabana que se enredaba en su bien formado cuerpo, sudado y nervioso, se inclinó tomando con ambas manos su cabeza intentando borrar la culpa y la incertidumbre que lo agobiaban. Finalmente desde su llegada había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, situación que era visible bajó sus ojos. Decidido se puso de pie, no había noticias de Sakura ni de Sasuke, no podía perder más tiempo que sería vital. No había vuelta atrás. A la mierda todo, sentía la culpa recorrer cada gota de su sangre que ahora mismo se arremolinaba en su pecho. Se alistó enfundando su cuerpo con su ropa de viaje, su espada y sus botas.

Su interacción con el exterior había sido prácticamente nula, no recibía órdenes concisas, el rey parecía simplemente haberlo olvidado ahí. Sai había vuelto por órdenes de Neji. Hinata no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia lo cual agradecía enormemente.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no importaba si era desterrado, su misión había sido exitosa sin embargo no movilizaban a nadie para ir en busca de sus compañeros a pesar de su insistencia.

 _-"no podemos arriesgarnos a iniciar una guerra por una mujer"-_

 _-"esa mujer es mi compañera y estaba a mi cargo, con todo respeto, ella arriesgo su vida para cumplir con la misión"_

 _-"ese era su trabajo Capitán, no tenemos nada que agradecerle a alguien que hace su trabajo"_

Naruto sabía de antemano que era estúpido pedir refuerzos para entrar al sur e invadirlo, eso es algo que solamente haría el por ella. Pero no lo hizo. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente cual temblor que lograba derrumbar su propia consciencia. No era un héroe quedándose, tampoco lo era marchándose. Parecía haber perdido el derecho de ser llamado hombre.

…

-Akihiro espera- le grito Jiraiya intentando alcanzarlo por el pasillo rodeado de columnas color mármol que se embellecían con la luz tenue del atardecer.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto a tu padre y a mí? ¡A todos!- tomó aire

-¿Por qué?- se detuvo caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en jarra. –Por qué han querido manejar mi vida desde que nací- gritó molesto.

-¿No te das cuenta de la responsabilidad que tienes en tus manos?- alzó la voz llamando la atención del joven príncipe que no parecía querer detenerse.

-Me he enamorado Jirayia- soltó repentinamente sin pensar, arrebatado y soñador como era.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- gritó nuevamente eufórico.

-¡Lo que has escuchado!- ahora ambos parecían tener una guerra de gritos.

-¿Te vas por unos cuantos días y vuelves enamorado?- recalcó cada palabra con el desazón de su boca. El príncipe calló.

-¿Estás diciéndome que mandaste todo a la mierda por una mujercilla que apenas conoces?- los ojos verdes lo miraron avergonzado.

-Ella no es una mujer cualquiera-

-Si no entra en la categoría de princesa es una mujer cualquiera, no es la mujer que necesitas para sobrevivir a estos tiempos, ni tú ni nadie en este lugar- enfatizó.

-Pensé que tú lo entenderías… pareces ser el único en este lugar que conoce lo que es el amor-

-Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como parecen ahora, Tsunade no es una mujer que puedes conquistar sin esforzarte-

-Pues encontré a la mujer que quiero a mi lado-

-No hagas esto más difícil…- lo miró con cierta pena. –Puede ser tu amante, tu acompañante, pero no la hagas tu esposa- suplicó

-Ella no es la clase de mujer que tomaría ese papel- sonrió ensoñado, Jirayia lo miró preocupado, si estaba enamorado. –Antes me rompería la cara que ser la otra-

-¿Ella está en el castillo?- lo miró receloso

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte eso…-

…

Abrió la puerta ajeno a su alrededor, salió por el pasillo y cruzó la puerta de servicio sin mirar a nadie de los que se encontraban como cada mañana muy temprano preparando el desayuno quienes si lo miraban con desconcierto. Se dirigió a las caballerizas buscando el caballo que le habían asignado temporalmente, lo desató con maestría y lo jaló rumbo a la salida empedrada que se adornaba a si misma con enormes pinos formados en hilera por ambos lados, verdes a penas contrastantes con el cielo nublado.

-Capitán Naruto- Habló una voz desconocida llamando su atención. Un hombre de cabello negro junto con varios guardias lo rodearon, Naruto se movió desconcertado e inquieto. –Queda detenido por el cargo de traición al estado-

 **Continuará….**

 **Como les decia, estoy en crisis, ahora no es existencial mas bien economica, y eso me quita el sueño, no literal por que duermo mucho, pero si de paz mental, no me siento en armonia con el universo. Pero bueno.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Haré que vuelvan a amar a mi Naruto, por que pues cuando sepan el "por que" de lo que hizo quiza lo perdonen.**

 **A los que me preguntan sobre la historia en la que me "inspire" para hacer esta (si, corrijó, por que dije "me basé" pero en realidad cambian muchisimas cosas) se llama Secreto de Estado, es una trilogia que esta muy perdida por el mundo del internet, es muy buena sin embargo no le dieron el reconocimiento que merecia.**

 **Bueno, me despido no sin antes agradecer a mis hermosos lectores que aún me quieren y me dejan reviews. Los quiero gracias por no olvidarme 3.**

 **Seishes:** Te doy la bienvenida a esta historia, pues si habran muchas cosas Sasusaku pero no puedo asegurarte con quien se quedara XD obvio yo se, pero espero que sea como sea te guste el final :)

 **Adrit126:** Bebe Adrit126, creo que ya te diste cuenta que me demore casí un mes en actualizar. Lo lamentooo :( gracias por seguir aqui leyendome.

 **Guest 1 and 2:** I am not sure if you are the same guy but anyways I'll tell you, I'm sure people blamed Hinata because she did something to push Naruto to stay with her. Something you'll discover soon, or maybe not, that depends on me and my laziness. Thank you for your review(s).

 **Merry Breaker Fractale:** Gracias por tu review lleno de amor y animo :) yo tambien odio a Sasuke un poco jajaja pero solo por no valorar a nuestra linda pelirrosa, pero la suculencia me gana y me gusta su personaje. Espero leas este mensaje guapa! nos leemos pronto.

 **ME DI CUENTA QUE EN LA DESCRIPCION PUSE (NARUTO, SAKURA, SASUKE) PARA ACLARAR, NO VAN A HACER UN TRIO NI NADA, SI NO QUE LOS 3 SE VERAN INVOLUCRADOS SENTIMENTALMENTE. AHORA SI, nos leemos luego :)**


	13. Hijo de Rey

**Capítulo XII**

 **Hijo de Rey**

 **Sur**

Un golpe vacío le bajó la sangre a los pies haciéndolo retroceder, a la defensiva. Los miro buscando en sus ojos alguna contradicción de lo que se le acusaba, pero sus miradas fijas y hasta cierto modo incomodas le decían lo que no quería saber, no podría ir por Sakura, no ese día.

 _¿Quién lo acusaba? ¿De que cargo?_ Miles de preguntas se agolpaban mientras soltaba la cuerda del caballo que era retirada de su mano por un guardia.

-¿Quien? ¿Por qué?- preguntó finalmente volviendo en si.

-No tenemos esa información, hablará en la orden-

Buscaba entre sus memorias alguna que le diera una respuesta que pudiera calmar su creciente inquietud. Pero no hacía más que pensar en haber permitido que Sasuke fuera por Sakura… repentinamente la imagen de Hinata se apareció en su mente haciéndole estremecer.

 **…**

La tarde se hizo caer adornando con un baile de colores a causa de la luz que entraba por los vitrales en forma de flores y ramas las paredes y el suelo de mármol, un paisaje casi mágico, como todo alrededor.

-No esperaba escuchar esto de otra boca- rompió cuando hubo encontrado al pelinegro que caminaba huyendo de el.

-No lo hubieras entendido- respondió frio y tajante

-Creo que me sigues subestimando hijo mío- dijo con aparente calma -se lo que es el amor- buscó su mirada.

-Nunca me escuchas, ni confías en mi para elegir esposa- le dio la espalda

-Yo tuve la fortuna de encontrar a tu madre, una mujer hermosa y lista- hizo una pausa suspirando. –se lo que es el amor tanto como se cuándo no lo es-

El joven dio un golpe seco a la pared furioso –Estas molesto por lo de la alianza, lo comprendo pero ya estoy harto de que te burles de mí-

-tú no sabes lo que es el amor… pude creerte las primeras veces que te acostabas con las sirvientas y pensabas amarlas y que decir de aquel día que creíste que te casarías con una de ellas- gritó –tú no sabes lo que es el amor, tu solo juegas a entender lo que es el amor- se acercó amenazante mirándolo a los ojos -Quiero que sea por tu voluntad entregarme a los prisioneros o tendré que buscarlos por mi cuenta y no tendré piedad de ellos- El ojiverde lo miró furioso.

-Nunca debí confiar en Jirayia- masculló.

-Jirayia tiene más consciencia que tú- bramó improperios mientras se marchaba – tienes hasta mañana al mediodía- cruzó el arco que dividía el pasillo del jardín dando zancadas.

 **…**

 **Norte**

El frio helado ya característico de aquellas tierras se filtraba por debajo de la enorme puerta de madera que acababan de cerrar tras de sí dos figuras robustas dejando una escarcha de nieve a su paso.

-El rey no está nada conforme con tu explicación- se acomodó el cabello nervioso –y debo admitir que yo tampoco- lo miró fijamente mientras el aludido avanzaba dejando arrastrar su enorme abrigo de piel tras él.

Detuvo su andar cuando hubo llegado a la chimenea que había sido preparada por la sirvienta -Las tierras son inestables ahí, no es predecible cuando pueda haber enemigos al asecho- murmuró ausente mientras arrojaba unas ramas secas avivando el fuego.

-por las palabras del vago corchero es claro que alguien les informó del cruce-

-no pienso sacar más conjeturas a menos que este Naruto aquí-

-Es tu hermano, deberías estar un poco más preocupado-

-Confió en el-

-No hemos tenido noticias de él en días-

-¿y de la chica?-

-nada- recargó sus brazos en la mesa de estrategia que se mostraba enorme sobre la alfombra -no había forma de fallar-

-siempre hay posibilidades de fallar-

-perdimos a dos de nuestros mejores elementos, uno de ellos tu hermano- lo miró fijamente.

-Si no están de vuelta pronto enviaremos a Sai y a Naruto por ellos-

-no quiero perder a mi mejor elemento, ya perdí demasiado- bajó la mirada, taciturno.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes Kakashi, pero si alguien tiene más ganas de encontrarlos que tú es él-

-No pienso dejar que Naruto vaya- volvió a enfrentarlo.

-No vas a necesitar pedírselo, él lo hará por voluntad propia- se cruzó de brazos mirando las chispas del fuego danzar frente a él.

-No pienso darle permiso, sigue bajo mi mando- remarcó cada palabra con impotencia.

Itachi enmarcó una ceja divertido -¿piensas que tienes el control sobre él? Parece que no conoces a tu gente- rio.

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer para impedirlo- respondió con aparente calma incorporándose.

-Es mi hermano el que está allá-le recordó, se miraron y no dijeron nada más. El peliblanco salió como siendo perseguido por el mismo demonio, con la mente revuelta y una extraña corazonada.

 **…**

 **Sur**

-¿Qué has pensado de lo que te dije?- un susurró rompió el denso ambiente de aquel estrecho y sucio lugar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- respondió moviéndose inquieta sobre el suelo lleno de paja.

-¿te importaría?- su voz ronca hacía sonar todo un grado más serio.

-¿me preguntas si estoy dispuesta a ser la puta del príncipe?- rio sarcástica.

-no es, bueno- tartamudeó.

Suspiró -creo que es lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido a estas alturas- respondió con tono neutro. –No debería importarte ya-

Ambos se pusieron alerta cuando escucharon voces que se acercaban, se asomaron entre los barrotes y pudieron distinguir dos figuras, una a la que estaban acostumbrados y otra que llamó su atención se acercaba molesta, aparentemente con el guardia.

-espero que sepas en el lio que estas metido-

-no tenía otra opción, no podía llevarle la contraria-

-él no es el rey, no aún- lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-pero algún día lo será-

-pues el rey que tienes ahora- se descubrió dejando ver su rostro bello y su cabello rubio trenzado -tienes que decirnos quienes más están involucrados- se giró a los prisioneros y un suspiró salió perezoso.

-Nunca mencionaste al chico- miró al guardia - lo mato- se cubrió la cien, conteniendo su enfado, suspiró y avanzó dando zancadas.

-Niña, déjame verte- le pidió estando frente a su celda una vez pasado por la de Sasuke. Sakura tragó nerviosa, por algún motivo la presencia de aquella mujer la aturdía. Alzó la mirada intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

La mujer la miró por unos segundos, se cubrió y salió sin emitir sonido, el guardia la siguió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- habló Sasuke quien seguía mirando por donde habían salido hace pocos segundos.

La pelirrosa estrujo los barrotes -No lo sé… ella simplemente me miró- frunció el ceño confundida. –y se fue…-

Minutos más tarde el guardia volvió, más inquieto y torpe que antes buscando entre su arillo una llave en especial, Sasuke miraba atentó.

-¿a dónde la llevas?-preguntó Sasuke cuando hubo descubierto que la sacarían de la celda.

-eso no te incumbe guapito- introdujo la llave y antes de girarla miró a la chica –no hagas nada estúpido, este lugar está rodeado de agua y hay guardias por todas partes-

-¿Qué harás con él?- preguntó nerviosa.

-yo me preocuparía más por ti- abrió. La mujer salió con torpeza sintiéndose ligeramente libre.

Sasuke la miró con su expresión inquebrantable -No hagas nada estúpido- pidió el pelinegro con un ligero tono quebrado –estaré bien-. Ella suspiró cortadamente y asintió dejándose guiar por el guardia.

Habiéndose alejado se animó a hablar -¿Quién era ella?- preguntó mirando embelezada el paisaje que se alzaba alrededor.

-nadie importante-

-para ser nadie importante parecías tenerle miedo-

Silencio.

Nadie más habló.

-Lady Tsunade- habló golpeando ligeramente la puerta cuando llegaron a una colorida y amplia casa rodeada de plantas tan verdes que parecían colores inventados en algún mundo alterno al de ella. Y en cierta forma así era. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos apresurados, abrieron y la figura de la mujer que antes conoció se apareció con un semblante preocupado y nervioso.

-Pasa- se apartó dejando un espació para que entrara, cuando el guardia se disponía a pisar la mujer extendió su brazo elegante dejando caer la manga extensa que colgaba elegante de su antebrazo y lo miró fastidiada.

-Solo la chica-

-Es peligrosa- advirtió.

-Es peligrosa y lista- aclaró –sabe que tienes a su amigo, no hará nada estúpido- la miró de reojo fugazmente.

Sakura no entendía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba en peligro, o casi una certeza de que así era.

El guardia le indico que pasara. La ojiverde miró a la rubia nerviosa y se introdujo con cautela.

-No temas… no te hare daño- su voz era potente pero relajante al mismo tiempo.

-Jugo- habló antes de cerrar la puerta – espero que seas consciente en el lio que estas metido- cerró la puerta.

Era difícil describir como se sentía la mujer más joven, observada, confundida, sucia y avergonzada. Esa mujer frente a ella a pesar de su edad, tenía un porte impactante, su vestido de algodón ligero que asomaba el nacimiento de sus protuberantes pechos estampado con colores tan brillantes como el ambiente mismo, su largo cabello perfumado y sus ojos avellana la intimidaban demasiado.

-Comprendo que estés nerviosa, somos enemigos naturales- se contoneaba de un lado a otro, una mujer pequeña y avejentada se asomaba de vez en cuando por los pasillos llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes por ella, solo me ayuda- sonrió a la ojiverde -Quítate la ropa- Sakura la miró horrorizada caminando hacia atrás nerviosa y completamente roja.

-¿eres virgen?- preguntó la mujer extrañada mientras acomodaba unos cojines sobre un camastro.

Sakura no respondió.

-No quiero quitarme la ropa-

-Soy médico, tengo que revisarte-

-¿por qué?- se cubrió los pechos, a la defensiva.

-porque intento salvar la vida del príncipe, y la tuya como consecuencia- se acercó a la pelirrosa logrando que esta se hiciera nuevamente para atrás con prisa y temor.

-¿quieres casarte con él o no?- enmarco una ceja. La más joven parpadeo confundida logrando que la rubia la rodeara con un semblante serio y analítico -no tienes ni idea verdad- no preguntaba, afirmaba. Se dejó caer en el camastro donde antes había colocado los cojines.

-Chiyo- habló al aire –tráeme por favor un té de jazmín-

-Seré breve y directa niña- la miró captando su atención –el príncipe está obsesionado contigo y quiere hacerte su esposa, lo sé, es una buena noticia, esto es lo que quiere el 100 por ciento de las jóvenes y probablemente el 20 por ciento de los hombres los cuales son homosexuales- cruzó los dedos por debajo de su barbilla. –la mala noticia es que eres nuestro enemigo, te ha capturado y el rey te odiara cada día de tu vida y aún en su muerte-

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- preguntó confundida

-te lo dije, estoy ayudándolo a él- la miró analítica.

-No es verdad, puedes mentir y decir que tengo una enfermedad-

-¿crees que eso lo detendría?- enmarco una ceja –te trajo hasta aquí-

-él no puede amarme, lo sabes, cualquier mujer de aquí sería una mejor opción para él, soy un arma en su contra, soy su enemigo, tu misma lo dijiste- con cada palabra alzaba la voz inconscientemente y se acercaba.

-eres lista Sakura, así te llamas ¿no?- se puso de pie.

-si…- musitó

-tengo que llevarte ante el rey este día o los matara a ambos, tu mejor opción es seguirle el juego al príncipe hasta que se le pase la novedad de tenerte, no sé qué clase de mujer eres pero tu cuerpo y tu expresión corporal me dicen que no eres una amante experta ni una mujerzuela, esto podría no ser fácil para ti-

-¿qué pasara con mi compañero?- preguntó temerosa con la mirada perdida.

-si haces lo que te indican no tienen por qué lastimarlo, pero estará vigilado todo el tiempo al igual que tú- la miró nuevamente –¿es él de quien estas enamorada?-

Sakura bajó la mirada recordando a Naruto.

-No tienes que responder- acarició sus labios pensativa –pero de igual forma tienes que desvestirte, tienes que presentarte ante el rey y con el cabello atizado de lodo y la cara manchada no saldrás de aquí.

 **…**

 **Este**

Los guardias guiaron a Naruto hasta el amplio salón donde lo esperaba el rey quien caminaba de un lado a otro con aparente calma.

Cuando llegaron hasta él Naruto ya no cabía en sí, molesto y confundido prefería simplemente ignorar sus emociones.

-Pueden marcharse- les ordenó, miró al rubio un largo rato, cuando la enorme puerta se cerró creando un eco incomodo finalmente se movió acercándose.

-no sé de qué se me acusa- apretó la mandíbula.

-¿no lo sabe capitán?- Naruto mantenía fija la mirada, impasible.

-¿qué me dice de la aventura con la princesa Hinata? Es decir, mi prometida…- pausó –o ¿Qué tal del embarazo?- Naruto flaqueó y guardó silencio a sabiendas que cualquier cosa que dijera podría terminar con todo-

-Capitán Naruto, no piense mal, es claro para mí que Hinata está enamorada de ti- añadió con indiferencia. –El problema es que ella será mi esposa en unas horas, matrimonio que ya se anunció a los dos reinos y el rey del Norte estará aquí también-

-No hay nada que pueda decir que importe realmente, mi rey, esto no estaba planeado-

-Lo sé- agregó –Hinata no ha parado de llorar diciéndome que te obligó, puedo creer que fue su idea pero no puedo creer que a ti no te gustara- lo miró fijamente -¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué podías atrapar a la princesa y ser el próximo rey?- se burló.

-yo amo a otra mujer- confesó.

-¿a la chica que abandonaste en la misión?- preguntó sarcásticamente y un breve silenció se colgó del ambiente.-La boda se llevara a cabo esta tarde- Naruto lo miró confundido girándose hacia él. –Ruega a Dios que el niño tenga cabello negro- se encamino hacia la enorme puerta ante la sorpresa del rubio quien no comprendía que trataba de darle a entender.

-Llévenselo- habló a los guardias que esperaban del otro lado. Entraron en una marcha silenciosa y tomaron al hombre de los brazos mientras este forcejeaba sin hablar mirando al rey.

-¿A dónde me llevaran?- soltó finalmente cuando pasó a un lado suyo. –¡No puedo estar en prisión!- conforme lo alejaban del Rey la esperanza moría junto con su honor. –tengo… tengo que ir por ella…- musito para sí con los dientes aprisionados del coraje y la impotencia.

Bajaron por las escaleras exteriores en forma de caracol, evitando los espacios concurridos del castillo, Naruto sabia a donde iban y eso no hacia más que empeorar la situación.

-¿qué harán conmigo?- habló a quien dirigía la cuadrilla

-el rey te tendrá bajo custodia 7 meses a partir de ahora, es todo lo que me permitieron responder- Naruto sabía que no convenía al Norte que su secreto saliera de aquel lugar, la seguridad de sus amigos y compañeros estaba en ello. Pero a estas alturas no sabía en quien podía confiar. No podía estar 7 meses en prisión.

Conforme avanzaban y se perdían entre el bosque arido y frio su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, recordando el día que juro lealtad a su rey y a lo que decidiera hacer con su vida, juro darle su vida el día que fue nombrado capitan, el mismo día que Sakura lo observaba desde atrás de su equipo, con su rostro orgulloso y soñador. El día que se juró a si mismo hacerla su mujer y sacarla de aquel lugar con el honor que merecía. Todo estaba destrozado, no tenía a Sakura, su mejor amigo no aparecía y el rey de la nueva alianza le mandaba encerrar, no lo culpaba, pero no pensaba en ese momento quien pudo haberle dicho o confesado aquel secreto pero estaba claro que quería seguir con sus planes de matrimonio a pesar de ello. No se debía honor a sí mismo, pues su palabra era del rey pero su corazón era de aquella chiquilla de ojos verdes y ella era más importante que su honor al rey.

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que derribaba a los dos soldados que lo aprisionaban por los costados, preparado para el ataque trasero se inclinó para después incorporarse dándole un golpe directo a la cabeza con los puños cerrados, los dos que cubrían el frente tardaron más en volverse para apoyar cuando los había derribado de dos patadas, el único que quedaba frente a él era el guía, no un guerrero.

-No hagas nada estúpido y no lo hare…- un golpe certero lo desmayo dejando sus palabras en el aire.

-No puedo creer que se fiaran de el- anunció el recién llegado quien montaba un elegante corcel pardo. En su mano tenia sostenía la sonda con la que previamente derribo al ojiazul quien yacía aturdido en el suelo. El recién llegado lo miró con molestia y después a cada uno de sus hombres derribados tras él.

-Dupliquen la guardia- ordenó.

-Capitán Tokuma- pronunció el guía inclinándose con agradecimiento.

 **…**

 **Sur**

-vamos chiquilla- la vocecilla cansina de la mujer sonaba a permiso mientras la conducía a la enorme tina de piedra. Sakura no pudo evitar seguirse negando, era claro que no saldría de aquel lugar en la misma condición que entró. Su cuerpo menudo rodeado de una tela fresca temblaba de miedo, la conversación de antes no había hecho más que ponerla peor de lo que estaba y no era para menos, aquella mujer parecía saber demasiado.

Se giró buscándola y la encontró recargada en el portal que daba a jardín, desde ahí pudo apreciar su inquietud, algo de lo que habían hablado había impacientado a la mujer rubia y no podía dejar de pensar en el "¿por qué?".

Bajó lentamente introduciendo su cuerpo por completo y comenzó a frotar sus brazos ahora más delgados, jamás había sentido el agua tan fresca y cómoda al mismo tiempo, era renovador. La anciana iba y venía con telas y frascos hasta que finalmente se acercó a ella y comenzó a lavarle el cabello con algo espeso color violeta que olía como si los ángeles lo hubieran hecho con las flores más hermosas que existían. Odiaba sentirse cómoda mientras Sasuke seguía encerrado pero no lo podía evitar, ese lugar era encantador y pese a todo el desastre que era su mente, comenzó a relajarse.

Chiyo cepillaba sus cabellos con una pasta más espesa que la anterior cuando la rubia volvia.

-Tsunade- habló la anciana –Mi vista ya es débil y mi memoria aún más pero, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó vagamente.

-Si Chiyo, si me he dado cuenta- respondió mientras la observaba atentamente y se sentaba en un mueblecillo frente a ella. La mujer mayor se giró hacia la pelirosa y le sonrió maternal.

-De tal padre tal hijo ¿no crees?- la miró con cierta felicidad.

Tsunade la miraba sería y meditativa.

-Demasiado, diría yo- entrecerró los ojos ligeramente sin apartar su mirada de la mujercita.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla

-16- respondió sintiéndose nuevamente incomoda por tal escrutinio.

-te calculaba unos 14, tienes un cuerpo pequeño- respondió restándole importancia.

-dejaste familia en casa, supongo- siguió.

-no señora… no tengo familia- Tsunade abrió los ojos fingiendo tranquilidad. Intercambió miradas con la anciana.

-Tienes la misma edad que el príncipe- habló más para sí misma.

-el parece mucho mayor- se animó a decir.

-sí, y a pesar de ello le diste una paliza- bromeó, la ojiverde sonrió tímida.

-Levántate- le ordenó, Sakura tembló pero obedeció. Se incorporó lentamente cubriendo sus pechos con un brazo y con el otro su entrepierna. La rubia se puso de pie y la rodeo.

Un grito ahogado la pusieron alerta encarando a la mujer que la miraba horrorizada.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- susurró antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su boca.

-estabas muerta…- la miró con los ojos llorosos –estabas muerta yo te vi- Sakura asustada retrocedió resbalando y cayendo de espaldas a la tina.

-Tsunade… tranquilízate, es tu imaginación- la anciana se acercó a ella.

-vístela- le ordenó. –vístela inmediatamente-

De regreso al castillo ni una ni la otra se atrevieron a hablar, el ambiente era incómodo y pesado, entraron al castillo con paso apresurado.

Sakura ofuscada y confundida rompió el silencio.

-¿A dónde me lleva?-

-Con el rey-

-Tsunade- la voz del príncipe la hizo girar. -¿A dónde la has llevado?- preguntó tras ellas -¿A dónde van?- las seguía apresurado.

-Akihiko, no puedes casarte con esta mujer- le gritó.

-¿tu también?- bramó siguiéndolas, el vestido blanco que cubría a la pelirosa casi rosaba el piso pero se abría como una fina gasa con el aire descubriendo sus largas piernas, para cubrirla la rubia le había colocado un turbante si bien ligero y delgado no permitía apreciar su rostro. Llegaron al recibidor donde se encontraba el rey con el consejo.

-Tengo que hablar a solas- enseguida tras ellas apareció el moreno nervioso interrumpiendo.

-esto…- agarró aire –mi rey, necesito hablar a solas con usted-dijo nuevamente.

El rey los miró ofuscado -¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó confundido ignorando su petición.

-Padre- interrumpió el ojiverde. –ella es la mujer con la que quiero casarme, por favor danos tu bendición-

-no digas blasfemias- gritó la rubia –callaté- su pesar se hacia palpable a cada segundo.

-Tsunade, ¿qué esta pasando?- preguntó Jirayia mirando de un lado a otro.

-Mi rey necesito hablar con usted a solas- pidió.

-Déjame ver su rostro- ordenó molesto.

-Mi rey- rogó

-¡Que me dejes ver su rostro Tsunade!- el rey se encolerizó. Akihiko nunca había visto a su padre tan molesto y no dijo nada, confundido como todos solo esperó. Tsunade cerró los ojos y se volvió a Sakura que temblaba como una hoja mientras se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello al brazo de la rubia.

-El príncipe- miró al moreno –el príncipe no puede casarse con esta mujer- miró al rey quien sin saber por qué su corazón latía con prisa, como si fuese a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-porque es su hermana- descubrió su rostro y la gasa blanca cayó dejando ver a la joven tan sorprendida como estaban todos.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **¿Qué pasará más adelante? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto y Sasuke?**

 **He vuelto,**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algunos ya se lo esperaban, lo se. Pero quise ocultarlo lo mas que pude.**

 **Las cosas estan un poco mejor :) no tengo mucho que decir pero me muero por saber si les gustó el capítulo.**

 **Liacc993:** Uuuufff si de perdon se trata tengo que disculparme yo por no actualizar, lo lamento, veo que has descubierto muchas cositas que ya se aclararon en este capítulo. Tengo que aceptar que Sasuke es un amor en mi fic, es un poco OCC, pero como mencione antes, aquí no vivió todas las cosas feas que lo hicieron un patan en Naruto, aún así hay mucho por escribir y muchas cosas que pueden cambiar. Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia.

 **Joanayagarcia:** Gracias por amar mi historia, yo te amo a ti por amarla, y asi nos amamos todos XD jaja, de verdad, gracias. Sobre todo por dejarme reviews tan lindos. Lamento la demora, espero este capítulo te haya gustado. No se de que fic me hablas pero suena interesante. :)

 **Guest:** Pues si que me demore :( lo lamento, gracias por seguir ahí lector en cubierta XD este capítulo aclarara muchas dudas y generara otras mas.

 **Adrit126:** Sigo aquí, no he olvidado la historia, aún hay muchas que escribir, gracias Adrit por seguir acompañandome en este fic. :) por siempre dejarme un review. Besitos.

 **Niss386:** No extrañes más, aquí te dejo un capítulo que espero te haya sorprendido. Gracias por tu review y por seguir aquí.

GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS, CUANDO VEO MI CARTERA SEMIVACIA ME ALIMENTO DE ELLOS XD

Me dan animos para seguir la historia y para actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo.


	14. Un giro inesperado

**Capítulo XIII**

 **Un giro inesperado**

De todos era tal sorpresa pero la mas sorprendida era sin duda la pelirosa quien tenia frente a ella al enemigo de su nación y la acusaban de ser su hija.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con el mundo? Su mente era una masa gelatinosa que temia fuera a salir por sus oídos en cualquier momento. No podía pensar, solo miraba al rey y luego a Tsunade con cara de espanto.

Akihiko tomó sin delicadeza a la rubia para encararla furioso.

-No puedo creer que hagan esto, hasta dónde has tenido que llegar para sabotear mi felicidad- musito dolido con sus verdes ojos rojos de una emoción desconocida.

-SALGAN- gritó el rey pocos segundos después haciendo que el principe lo mirara nuevamente.

-Esto es un sabotaje, padre-

-CALLATE- le gritó con la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas, sin atreverse a dar un solo paso. Todos salieron despavoridos mirando intercaladamente a la mujer y al rey sin decir o comentar algo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- preguntó con la voz áspera. Mirándola como si fuera un fantasma.

-Sa..- tartamudeó- Sakura, su majestad- bajaba la mirada avergonzada y nerviosa.

-¿Solo Sakura? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-16- siseo –los que no tenemos padre no podemos llevar otro nombre. El rey tragó -Esto… esto es un error yo-

-No te he dicho que puedes hablar- sentenció –Tsunade- le habló a la mujer que parecía mas decidida que nadie, miró a su esposo que la observaba con cuidado desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Vas a explicarme por que vienes tan decidida a decirme esto, tú que fuiste quien atendio a mi esposa cuando dio a luz, tú que corroboraste que la niña había nacido muerta- soltó con dolor las ultimas palabras.

-La niña fue la primera en nacer mi rey…- tomó a la chica y la giró alzando el blusón exponiendo su espalda baja a la vista de todos, un lunar que parecía una mancha a simple vista se acomodaba sobre su muslo izquierdo. –El príncipe la miró en silenció, confundido- La revise y tenia esta pequeña marca a penas visible… nadie esperaba al príncipe cuando minutos después las contracciones continuaron y nació, con la misma marca que la princesa- Se los llevaron, cuando atendí a su mujer ella ya había fallecido, algo que no sorprendió a nadie, debo admitir su condición prematura de parto fue demaciado para tener gemelos…- cerró los ojos.

-Cuando fui a ver a los bebes la niña no se movia, tenia tiempo que había dejado de respirar y su pequeño cuerpo estaba frio… le dimos sepultura como usted recordara pero…-

-¿¡PERO QUE!?- gritó desesperado ya.

-El cuerpo de la bebe que enterramos no tenia la marca… creí que me había confundido… pensé que había visto mal incluso que…-se detuvo cubriendo su boca, nerviosa- no lo se…- sollozó

-Tsunade… ¿qué es lo que me estás diciendo?- gimió tembloroso mirando a la mujercita que solo abría los ojos completamente estática y muda, incluso parecía temblar ligeramente.

-Alguien cambió a la niña…- gimió - en el lapso que el príncipe nacía, señor- lo miró –he cargado con la incertidumbre por todos estos años. Aún si fuera absurdo pensar que alguien pudiera haber hecho algo así yo recordaba la marca en la niña, la misma marca de ella- la señaló. –Mire- tomó el pequeño rostro de la jovencita y la obligó a mirarlo. –es la viva imagen de su esposa- sollozó –no tengo duda alguna, ella es su primogénita-

….

El sonido de los barrotes frotados entre si comenzaron a retumbar en su cien. Su cabeza dolía y se creía incapaz de abrir los ojos hasta que estos se abrieron por sí mismos, obligándolo a parpadear constantemente para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que entraba por el pasillo. Tragó saliva humedeciendo su garganta una y otra vez, acostumbrándose al sabor de la sangre que tenía entre los dientes.

-¿Dónde estoy?- habló a la nada. El chirrido de rejas era lo único que podía captar, haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

-¡Alguien!- Gritó confundido intentando incorporarse dejándose caer finalmente al ser aturdido por el dolor. –Aggh- gruñó llevándose las manos a la nuca donde sintió la herida palpitante.

-Despertó- Escuchó a lo lejos, inquieto busco el origen de la voz.

-¿Quién está ahí?- murmuró -¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó cuando escucho voces a lo lejos.

La figura de un hombre alto, pálido y de semblante arrogante lo miró con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- insistió.

-Estarás aquí por un buen tiempo, Capitan- respondió escuetamente.

-¿Capitan?- preguntó confundido, el intruso frunció el ceño confundido acercándose a las rejas sigilosamente sin perderle de vista.

-Si, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- insitio intrigado.

-No se qué estoy haciendo aquí, no recuerdo nada- Neji sonrió abiertamente, las cosas salían mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

…

Sakura tenía ya un buen rato a solas en la habitación que le habían asignado, una habitación mucho más grande que su casa. Confundida, nerviosa, ansiosa y desprotegida, lejos de todo lo que conocía y con el sutil presentimiento de que jamás volvería a verlo.

¿Cómo pudo suceder todo esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Yo? Hija de un rey… suspiraba mientras se peinaba con desesperación.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Naruto… -susurró, ¿Dónde estás?..._

 _¿Me vas a decir dónde estamos?_

 _No, no aún._

 _Es tarde, si mi madre sospecha que no estoy en casa tendre problemas_

 _-Estas conmigo, no dejare que vuelva a lastimarte- le sonrió con esa energía característica en el. Sakura sintió un palpiteo nacer desde su corazón hasta sus mejillas._

 _-Ven…- le extendió la mano con gentileza, la niña aun con el rubor en las mejillas la tomó y se dejó llevar._

 _Espera un poco- le pidió mientras miraba el horizonte tupido de nieve y algún que otro pino a lo lejos, habían pocas estrellas y la luna brillaba pero por su ausencia._

 _-Esta muy oscuro aquí- susurró_

 _-Sssshh, sabes que no tienes que temer cuando estoy contigo- añadió mientras seguía buscando en el cielo._

 _-Ahí- señaló una luz verdosa que nacía de una montaña. Sakura se acerco a el curiosa y asombrada._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada._

 _-Son espíritus de más allá….- le susurró sin dejar de mirarla, pudo apreciar como su rostro infantil cambiaba del asombro al temor. Entonces le tomo de la mano y ella lo miró, ingenua e inocente de que el niño rubio y despeinado estaba guardando en lo profundo de su memoria cada una de sus facciones. Naruto no lo sabía, pero esa niña sería la que dirigiría su vida de ahí en adelante. Si lo hubiese sabido quizá habría tomado mejores decisiones, o no. Haría lo que fuera para protegerla, pero eso aún no lo descubría._

 _Poco a poco aquella luz verdosa se extendió por el cielo surcando y destellando en hermosos colores igual que el arcoíris. Iluminando el rostro pálido y asombrado de Sakura, haciéndole parecer a Naruto que aquella niña no era más ni nada menos que un hermoso ángel._

 _Es curioso como los niños saben amar con mayor naturalidad que los adultos, con más pureza y con menos ambición. Por desgracia el primer amor de la infancia suele ser vago y no deja gran huella, sin embargo hay casos en que ese amor crece hasta desbordarse convirtiéndose en una historia ideal o en una tragedia…_

 _Así permanecieron hasta que la luz se extinguió casi por completo._

 _-Mañana ira el rey a ver el entrenamiento- Sakura lo miró, habían pasado dos años desde su primer encuentro. Sakura tembló ligeramente._

 _-¿Estas lista?- La pelirosa asintió._

 _-Esto nos puede traer muchos problemas, ¿sabes?- respondió._

 _-Lo se… ya lo tengo preparado pero tienes que lucirte, aprendiste mucho en poco tiempo…-_

 _-Gracias a ti…- le interrumpió._

 _-Si no logro impresionar al rey y me descubre…-_

 _-Estaré contigo…-_

 _-¿Por qué siempre me ayudas?- lo miró confundida_

 _-Hago esto desde hace tiempo y nunca habías preguntado el motivo…- se rascó la nuca._

 _-Creo que nunca me lo había preguntado…-_

 _-No lo sé… tú…. Eres- tragó nervioso –como una hermana pequeña- Sakura sintió algo extraño en su interior al escuchar esas palabras, no lo entendía, en absoluto, pero no era algo agradable de escuchar. –Ya sabes, Itachi siempre ve por el bien de Sasuke… es lo que hacen los hermanos- Sakura sonrió melancólica._

 _-Si… tienes razón- sonrió abiertamente olvidando el tema._

 _-Te llevare a casa- le revolvió sus cabellos rosas para después encaminarse por donde habían llegado._

 _-Gracias Naruto….- murmuró. Por respuesta obtuvo un gesto vago del rubio que ya había avanzado algunos metros._

/

 _Llegaron a tientas ya de madrugada, el pequeño compartimento donde dormía la pelirosa tenía una puertezuela de madera independiente, por fortuna. Asi que a menos que alguien la buscara podían descubrir que se fugaba por las noches. Naruto avanzo junto con ella entre la nieve cuando escucharon un chirrido dentro de la casa. Ambos se pusieron alerta y se ocultaron entre la leña seca que estaba amontonada._

 _-¿Solo esto?- resopló la mujer._

 _-No tengo mas…-_

 _-Esto no es lo que me prometiste…-_

 _-Lo se, pero no puedo darte más-_

 _-Por esta miseria no pienso seguir haciéndome cargo de ella-_

 _-Podemos buscarle un nuevo hogar pero en esta época de incertidumbre nada es seguro, la gente prefiere alimentar a sus propios hijos que a bastardos-_

 _Sakura al escuchar las últimas palabras puso más atención_

 _Naruto consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo tanto en aquella casa como en la mente de la niña insistió en dejar de escuchar, por más que el también deseara saber._

 _-Creo que deberíamos irnos…- le tendió la mano._

 _-No… están hablando de mi Naruto…- susurró con los ojos acuosos._

 _-No lo creo…- mintió._

 _-Déjame saber la verdad… lo necesito- sollozó. Naruto odiaba verla llorar._

 _-No pienso dejar que te lastimes- le reprochó, pero la niña no pensaba moverse de ahí._

 _-Esto es todo… lo tomas o lo dejas- sentenció la voz del extraño._

 _Y no escucharon nada más. Cuando la puerta se abrió se movieron rápidamente a ocultarse en el pequeño cuarto de Sakura, donde Ambos apretujados se acomodaron, sus corazones parecían querer desbordarse de lo rápido que latían, por el temor de ser descubiertos._

 _No hubo más que silencio hasta que el ligero sollozó de la niña llego hasta el rubio._

 _-Hey…- levantó su mentón. –Estoy aquí- acarició sus cabellos rosados. –¿Recuerdas que te prometí que siempre estaría contigo?- Sakura asintió –No lo olvides- la abrazó envolviéndola en sus brazos de joven, casi de niño…_

 _Pasaron varias horas cuando una línea amarillenta surco el horizonte indicando que Naruto debía volver al orfanato. Miró a la niña que se acurrucaba junto a él buscando su calor, y mucho antes de despertarla la miró por un largo instante._

 _-Shh… le susurró al oído –Hoy es tu gran día- Sakura abrió los ojos, la espontanea felicidad que los adornaron fue abruptamente reemplazada por un dejo de tristeza, cosa que Naruto notó._

 _-Trabajaste duro… no dejes que te arrebaten eso- El ojiazul había insistido muchas veces en el pasado para que Sakura olvidara su loca idea de ser parte de la guardia, pero su propia voluntad, esfuerzo y confianza habían hecho que el también abrazara la idea de verla lograrlo. La vio mover la cabeza afirmativa. –Tengo que irme- se despidió saliendo a tientas de aquel cuartucho._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

La boda del Rey Neji y la princesa Hinata se llevó a cabo bajo una neblina de incertidumbre, con una princesa pálida y visiblemente inconforme. Frente a un rey ajeno a su propia familia y a los secretos que comenzarían a entrelazarse.

Cerró los ojos intentando traer a su memoria algún recuerdo, alguna imagen de su pasado, escarbando detrás de dolor de cabeza.

La imagen borrosa de luces en el cielo oscuro y una mata blanca sobre el suelo aparecían constantemente y el rostro de una niña en la oscuridad, después nada. Por mas que intentaba solo veía una mancha borrosa, pero a pesar de toda la confusión esa imagen era suficiente para traerle un poco de paz en ese hoyo donde se sentía metido.

-¿Qué hiciste con el?- preguntó en el balcón sosteniendo la bebida color cereza entre sus dedos que ahora adornaba un anillo de plata.

-Olvídate de él- se acercó a su espalda. Hinata tragó nerviosa.

-Es preferible desaparecerlo a que tu padre se entere de tu embarazo, ¿no crees?- Hinata lo miró con odio.

-No me mires así- sonrió -Estoy velando por el futuro de tu nación- brindo frente a ella. –Que viva el Norte- bebió sin dejar de mirarla.

Hinata no había entendido por que su primo accedió a culminar su matrimonio a pesar de tantos contratiempos y mentiras, no lo entendió hasta años más tarde cuando descubrió un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, Neji era estéril, pero nadie, por su bien y por el de ella, debía saberlo. Su embarazo habría parecido una bendición para el, para mantener su honor como hombre y como buen patriarca de su nación, como un hombre honorable para la historia que el ganador tendría que escribir. Para su pena, solo fue recordado por pocos después de la gran batalla 15 años después.

Naruto, un pobre desgraciado que fue olvidado por el Norte tan pronto se anunció su muerte en un accidente de regreso a su hogar, no para todos, cabe destacar, Kakashi quien jamás creyó en su muerte dimitió siendo desterrado del Norte tan pronto como se pronunció en contra del reinado de Neji. Itachi por su parte, siguió con su labor de guardia junto a Orochimaru, impasible y como muchos pensaron, aceptando la muerte de su hermano en el reino del Sur. Muerte que todos creían vengaría en la gran guerra que se postergo por muchos años, tantos que confiaron en que estarían en paz por mucho más tiempo.

Lo que nadie esperaba, y estoy segura que los lectores de esta historia tampoco. Fue la repentina boda de Sakura y Sasuke, que entre necesidad y deseo se llevó a cabo, tanto para salvar la vida de su compañero como para darle paternidad al hijo que llevaba en el vientre… en mutuo acuerdo pactaron que eso haría para mantenerse a salvo en aquel mundo desconocido. Un año más tarde, producto de una noche de soledad y necesidad Sakura cayó en la cama de su antiguo compañero de batalla quedando embarazada de una niña. Lo que nadie dio crédito anteriormente fue que el primogénito de la joven pareja tuviera los cabellos más dorados que el sol y los ojos más azules que el extenso mar. El nuevo príncipe del Sur, también apodado El sol del Sur.

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **Antes de que me digan algo, entre lineas se lee que NARUTO ESTA VIVO así que no se enojen.**

 **Ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir! Se que uno que otro esperaba la continuación y eso es lo que me hizo finalmente sentarme a escribir, despejar un poco mi mente de tanta cosa que ha sucedido a mi alrededor y escapar a este mundo que construí en parte gracias a ustedes. De verdad les agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo 3 espero que les haya gustado y si no pues… hago lo mejor que puedo** **L**

 **Finalmente Disculpen la demora, he tenido ataques de ansiedad y depresión, por desgracia es algo que se ha salido de mi control y pues… no me da vergüenza admitir. Soy una persona alegre y sociable pero hay cosas que me cuesta mucho afrontar… espero comprendan, escribir sigue siendo mi pasión pero a veces mi mente no ayuda.**

 **Hay muchas cosas que contar, y se que siguen habiendo muchas dudas. ¿Qué clase de fic será? Narusaku o Sasusaku… pero si les digo van a echarse a perder el final :/ Pero si de eso depende si continúan con la lectura como si no, pues pueden decirme y ya lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo. ¿les digo o no?**

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS**

 **Seishes: Así es, XD Que loco no? Gracias por seguir aquí** **J**

 **Joanayagarcia: Tu eres lo máximo! Gracias por tu review, espero que te gustara el capítulo. Me encanta leerte.**

 **Ksee: Gracias por tus animos, espero siguas la historia hasta el final.**

 **Adrit126: Jajaja, si, sabia que ya sabias, aún así espero que disfrutes lo que sigue. Gracias por tu review. Creo que aquí aclaré muchas de tus otras dudas XD. Gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Niss386: Siempre lamento cuando las personas tienen momentos difíciles, espero que todo esté mejor. Ojalá este capítulo te anime más.** **J**

 **Guest: Creo que aquí ya sabes lo que sucede con Sasuke XD. Espero haber aclarado muchas de tus dudas. Besitos y espero leerte.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES**


	15. Preludio parte 1

**Capitulo XV**

 **Preludio**

 **Parte 1**

 **OESTE**

-¿Entonces que haras?- preguntó un hombre de cabello grisaseo y semblante serio -¿crees que sea seguro dejarlo ir?-

-¿conoces la zona de la frontera?- el hombre lo miró sin expresar palabra.

-todos escuchamos de ahí alguna vez- sonrió sarcástico –no hay madre que no contara historias a sus hijos sobre la frontera para asustarlos-

-Pues ahí es a donde lo enviaremos-

-Nadie ha vuelto de ahí-

-lo se-

El silencio se esparció

-no soy tan desgraciado como para matarlo pero tampoco tan estúpido para dejarlo andar por aquí como si nada, eso si el niño llegara a parecerse a el, levantaría demasiadas sospechas… con el tiempo la gente lo olvidara-

-Le tocó estar del lado del perdedor… es mejor estar de algún lado que simplemente no existir-

-¿Qué le diras al rey del Norte? Tengo entendido que es un excelente guerrero y no darán el tema por zanjado, el rey no dio ni paz ni gloria tan pronto como te casaste con su hija volvió a su castillo pero debe tener gente que lo espera.

-Le he dicho que el capitán volvió esa misma tarde… le diré que tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que incinerar su cuerpo antes de que puedan asegurarse que era el realmente.

-tiene sentido tu plan pero… ¿y si algo sale mal?-

-yo me encargare de ello-

-y ¿Hinata? ¿Piensas que va a creerte?-

-de Hinata me encargo yo…-

 **…**

 **SUR**

La melena rosa bailaba a la par de sus pisadas mientras avanzaba furiosa por el enorme castillo. Abrió las puertas del gran salón logrando que todos la miraran confundidos, tras ella llegaron casi a rastras dos guardias disculpándose con el rey.

-Su majestad, intentamos detenerla….-

-Silencio- sentenció Kizashi

-Exijo la libertad de mi compañero- miró con furia los ojos azules de su padre.

-Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, hija- la ultima palabra salió incomoda para ambos pues aun no se acostumbraban.

-Esto no es justo, y lo sabes-

-El que seas mi hija no quiere decir que voy a cambiar leyes que han estado en este reino incuso antes que nosotros-

-entonces enciérrame a mi también- se señaló a si misma con coraje.

-no puedo hacer eso-

-¡también soy el enemigo, también soy del norte, crecí ahí, todo lo que conozco esta ahí y lo poco que me queda me lo arrebatas- bocifero furiosa

-eres mi hija- gritó

-¡yo no se quien eres tú¡- sus ojos llorosos acompañaron esas palabras que más que de molestia eran de súplica… en unos segundos su vista se había nublado haciéndola tambalear y caer de rodillas frente a todos.

-¿estás bien?- se acercó el rey apresurado.

-no me toques- sollozó, todos los presentes murmuraron.

-guardias- les habló a los pobres hombres golpeados quienes se acercaron nerviosos. –Llévenla con Tsunade- se miraron desconfiados entre si y asintieron, por fortuna Sakura no puso resistencia.

-por favor…- sollozó, Kizashi la miro con un profundo dolor hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

 **…**

La rubia para su suerte se encontraba en el jardín cortando flores y hiervas que muy probablemente usaría en alguna medicina o ungüento. Los miró a lo lejos con preocupación.

-Tsunade… el rey nos pidió traerla-

-¿Qué sucede?- Dejó las plantas a un costado para acercarse con premura.

-esta mareada- respondieron-no ha querido comer- la rubia resopló.

-llévenla dentro- dicho esto los siguió con prisa apresurándolos al mismo tiempo, la acostaron en una cama de mármol forrada de una gruesa manta de algodón.

-pueden esperar a fuera- ambos guardias nuevamente se miraron entre si, dubitativos. -¿Qué esperan?- añadió al ver que no se movían y por las buenas accedieron dejándolas completamente solas.

-tu padre no sabe cómo manejar la situación, no lo culpes, no es una mala persona- pronunció mientras revisaba sus signos vitales. –Estas pálida y delgada- tomó su brazo midiendo su presión. –signos vitales bajos…- murmuraba más para si.

-te pregunte una vez si eras virgen- enmarco una ceja mirándola fijamente. La pelirosa no respondió.

-Soy vieja en estas cosas niña, y créeme, conozco a una mujer cuando está embarazada, tienes todos los signos de estarlo pero quizá es muy pronto para saber así que por tu bien tienes que decirme la verdad ¿crees estar embarazada?-

Sakura simplemente se mantenía ajena a todo aquello, la simple idea era absurda pero no podía apartarse de su mente, hacia una semana que tenía que haber menstruado…

-no lo se…- sentenció nerviosa. Tsunade la miró inexpresiva. Eso si que era inesperado.

-¿es el chico con el que llegaste aquí? Se que estas apelando por el ante el rey…- sugirió.

-si estas embarazada y él es el padre creo que sería la forma mas simple de dejarlo libre- añadío. En realidad no creía que fueran algo más que compañeros, pero entendía que el padre no aparecería pronto por aquel lugar… y que ese niño necesitaba uno, y ella una boda. Sakura lo pensó y lo que sea que se cruzara por su mente lo guardó. No podía decidir nada sin antes hablar con Sasuke.

-¿quizá quieras comentarlo con él?- pareciera que había leído su mente, Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿podría hablar con él?- preguntó ansiosa.

-no, pero podría hacerle llegar un recado tuyo- sonrió –pero antes creo que sería bueno saber que pasa aquí- poso su mano en el aun plano vientre de la pelirosa.

Sakura asintió ahora nerviosa. Más cosas de las que podía soportar estaban sucediendo, una tras otra… pasados unos largos minutos de incomodas revisiones Tsunade la miró mordiéndose el labio.

-creo que tienes que decidir que hacer… estas embarazada- Sakura comenzó a respirar agitada, se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano y comenzó a sudar.

-sé que esto no será fácil niña… pero tengo que serte sincera, no saldrás de aquí, el sur será, quieras o no, tu nuevo hogar así que si no sabes quién es el padre o prefieres no decirlo… puedes darle a tu amigo la libertad que tanto peleas de otra forma el consejo ordenara su ejecución- Sakura tragó nerviosa.

-hazle saber… dile por favor que estoy dispuesta a todo por sacarlo de ahí…-

-Lo hare…- Las breves palabras que intercambiaron en esa incómoda situación fueron suficientes para comprender que no saldría de aquellas puertas aquel secreto. Tsunade tenía tanto por perder como ella por haber sugerido tal solución a su pequeño, aún pequeño "problema".

…

Su inexistente barriga de 2 meses oculta entre los pliegues sueltos de un hermoso vestido blanco coral que caía como cascadas sobre su menudo cuerpo era la promesa de libertad, y al mismo tiempo de una complicidad más allá de la hermandad que siempre impregnó su relación desde aquel día en el campo de batalla donde la pequeña Sakura sin conocer más allá del mundo donde Naruto la protegía de todos, se lanzó a las fauces del lobo con la valentía que siempre la caracterizo, justo como ese momento, cuando sentía que saldría corriendo de ahí a la primer oportunidad. La miraba tragando duro, el semblante del moreno no era mejor. Su rostro apuesto tenia escrito tanto que solo Sakura podía leer, un "lo siento" un "arreglare todo esto" no eran suficientes. Sasuke accedió encantado a darse la paternidad de aquel bebe que aún no conocía pero sabía perfectamente que sería el jodido rostro entero de su mejor amigo. Pero dentro de todo lo malo o aparentemente malo había pequeños destellos de luz, estaba aprendiendo a conocer mejor a la gente del Sur y su innata inteligencia le sugería que las cosas no eran tal como les habían inculcado desde pequeños en el Norte. Comprendía, sin embargo el deseo ferro del Rey Hyuga por hacerse de aquellas tierras benditas.

Su más intrínseca preocupación era el destino de su mejor amigo Naruto, y tras el semblante taciturno de la pelirosa podía adivinar que ella estaba peor.

Sobre una roca gigante y llana, forrada de un sutil verdor producto del musgo que crecía alrededor soltaron los votos que unirían sus vidas, la sombra tenue de los sauces alrededor le dieron un toque aún más celestial **…**

 **Oeste**

El palido moreno se paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, expectante. Sus pisadas insonoras por el mármol fino y sus zapatos de piel podían haber hecho una zanja en el suelo de no ser por su dureza, nadie podía negar que estaba feliz no estaba, y no era para menos. Su esposa daba a luz al que sería el próximo heredero de ambas naciones.

Después de un breve silencio entre el ultimo pujido un llanto inundo el lugar.

-Es un niño- dijo el partero perdiéndose su voz entre el suspiro de alivio del rey.

Por desgracia a los pocos días el cabello rubio se asomaría en su cabeza como matas doradas, y sus ojos azules por desgracia marcarían el destino de un hombre que si bien la vida no le sonreía desde hace unos meses no iba para mejor.

Los cuestionamientos llegaron con el tiempo y Neji incapaz de mostrar sorpresa se limitaba a sonreír y responder "herencia de mis antepasados" que si bien no era una respuesta congruente callaba las bocas y los rumores. Por fortuna había escritos donde se daba a conocer la herencia de aquellas características físicas en todas las naciones. Nadie recordaba al hombre que llevo a la princesa sana y salva unos meses antes.

El destino que tuvo que pagar Naruto fue sin lugar a duda consecuencia de sus decisiones pasadas, cuando aún no sabía lo que la vida le deparaba y lo único que tenía en mente era a cierta niña pelirosa dando vueltas de aquí para allá, poniendo de cabeza su mundo.

…

 _-Mirame- le pidió jalándola suavemente. Sakura temblaba como una hoja. Sus ropas gastadas y viejas parecían tomarse unas a otras para no caer haciéndola ver como una vagabunda. –este es el día- la tomó de los hombros. –Pase lo que pase estaré contigo- la abrazó. Quien diría que unos años después la misma escena se repetiría pero sería sellada con un beso confuso y lleno de remordimientos._

 _-el rey está ahí…- se asomó por una rendija de las muchas que se abrían detrás del pequeño coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla.- y su hija también- la miró fijamente siendo imitada por Naruto- las ropas platinadas y azules que portaba hacían juego con sus largos cabellos negros que como siempre adornaban su rostro y espalda. Sakura la miraba embelesada por tal belleza haciendo ademan de cubrirse un poco más con sus viejos harapos. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. –es tan bonita- susurró más para sí._

 _-no es la gran cosa- le restó importancia atrayendo su atención- ven- colocó sobre su cabeza rosada un ligero casco de cobre que sonó hueco. Por obvias razones podemos deducir que no era para protegerla de algún daño, más bien para ocultarla._

 _-Cuando mencionen a Lee es cuando saldrás, recuérdalo- La pequeña niña asintió. Se quedó ahí escondida mirando la ceremonia que hacían año con año para subir el nivel de la guardia y para asignar a nuevos reclutas. Cuando Naruto se marchó sintió que las alas de su ángel guardián se alejaban junto con él, pero recordó sus palabras y pudo, después de un tiempo, tranquilizarse._

 _Las batallas comenzaban desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, donde estaba Itachi el hermano de Sasuke. En esa misma ceremonia se le coronaria con el honor de ser guardia elite, honor que no se le había entregado antes por edad, más que por capacidad._

 _Sakura miraba embelesada pelea tras pelea, entre miradas paseaba sus ojos entre el rey y sus hijas que lo acompañaban, visiblemente fastidiadas cabe mencionar. Hasta que nombraron a Naruto y a Sasuke, Sakura estaba tan absorta en si misma que nunca pensó que aquel día era tan importante para ella como para Naruto, pues serían asignado los equipos y los capitanes._

 _Lo vio salir a la arena que se mantenía despejada de nieve, lo miró regalarle una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón, Sakura no perdía detalle tanto que pudo ver como la princesa Hinata se puso de pie para estar mucho más cerca y ver la pelea. No quitaba los ojos del rubio. Sakura, pequeña y un poco arrebatada pensaba muchas cosas, y entre esas cosas estaba su sentimiento de inferioridad ante aquella hermosa niña de ropas angelicales quien miraba a su amigo como si fuera un Dios. Por alguna razón, sintió un hueco en el pecho que no hizo más que ahondarse conforme avanzó la pelea. Del otro lado, el tal Sasuke a quien conocía de vista cuando espiaba los entrenamientos hizo finalmente una aparición en su vida. Ambos de corta edad pero imponentes, nadie podía negarlo, incluso el rey que finalmente se inclinó para apreciar bien la pelea._

 _La rivalidad entre ambos era palpable, pero el respeto por el otro también, la pelea fue limpia y pareciera que ensayada, se coordinaban perfectamente, cuando uno acertaba un golpe el otro podía leerlo perfectamente reaccionando y esquivando o atajando el impacto. Cansados y sin un solo golpe se miraron por un instante. Sakura estaba absorta, completamente embelesada tanto por Naruto como por el pelinegro. Y así de súbito como su corazón se había estrujado se recompuso suspirando más de una vez al ver a su amigo luchar con tanta determinación._

 _Naruto miró por un instante a Kakashi, los observaba entre impaciente y orgulloso. Sabía que tenían que terminar pronto. Miró a Sasuke como si este pudiera leer su mente y supieron los tres que ahora iba enserio._

 _Ambos corrieron a puño limpio directo al otro, impactando sus puños al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el dolor en cada parte del brazo, ambos esperaban el siguiente golpe del otro, mismo que no demoró más de un segundo en llegar, Naruto derribándolo con una patada y Sasuke acertándole un golpe con la otra mano en la cara, ambos cayeron y el tiempo de la pelea terminó. El rey comentaba con sus allegados mismos que rodeaban a su majestad en las gradas. Kakashi lo miraba expectante mientras ambos combatientes se miraban con cierto recelo y orgullo._

 _Sakura sabía que faltaba poco para su encuentro y comenzó a temblar como un espagueti. Ver la pelea magistral de Naruto no había si no empeorado su condición. Miles de cosas cruzaban por su mente… ¿llegare a ser tan buena como ellos? ¿el rey pensara que me estoy burlando de el? Una y otra vez sentimientos negativos y de inferioridad la amenazaban haciendo tambalear su voluntad de guerrera._

 _Cuando escuchó el nombre de "Rock Lee" su corazón se detuvo. Era hora._

 _Su mente atiborrada de cientos de cosas no le daba para más, cosas como ¿dónde estará el verdadero Lee cuando ella este peleando?" o, por que Naruto estaba tan convencido de que ella ganaría, no tenían cabida en su cabeza, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se encaminó al campo de batalla._

 _Cuando avanzó a paso lento dirigiéndose a su esquina el rey parecía bastante distraído en otras cosas y para empeorar Naruto no se miraba por ningún lado. Su casco se movía con cada pisada haciendo más torpe su andar, algunos miraban burlones la escena ya que si bien Lee no era el mejor guerrero ahora parecía más vago que de costumbre. Los compañeros de Naruto la miraban con curiosidad pero ni el rubio ni el moreno estaban presentes._

 _Frente a ella apareció un niño de tez pálida y cuerpo debilucho de quien nunca supo su nombre a pesar de haber sido mencionado. Sakura sintió un enorme peso salir de golpe como un suspiro. Nuevamente dio una barrida con la mirada para ver si su compañero se dignaba a aparecer por algún lado. Nada. Escucho el sonido que indicaba el inicio de la pelea._

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, no tengo tiempo de responderlos pero… Valentine, Seishes, Adrit126 y el invitado anónimo, gracias por hacerme saber que siguen ahí y les está gustando la historia_** ** _J_**


	16. Zona Cero

**Capítulo XV**

 **Zona Cero**

 **NORTE**

 _El atardecer se reflejaba en los copos de nieve en la punta de los pinos, destellos dorados y de tonalidades naranja se filtraban entre las delgadas hojuelas de los apuntalados árboles, adornando con sutileza el campo de batalla._

 _El sonido del cuerno estremeció el cuerpecillo delgado de la pelirrosa quien comenzó a temblar, el chico si bien parecía bastante desmejorado era más alto y fornido que ella._

 _Lo vio correr en su dirección y sus piernecillas no se movían hasta que lo vió unos metros más cerca es que se movieron evitando el golpe. Todos parecían ya cansados y fastidiados de estar todo el día ahí viendo a unos chiquillos pelear, así que para Sakura era aún más difícil si escuchaba comentarios desinteresados como "vaya pérdida de tiempo" "estos niños solo están jugando" "mira que ridículos se ven" su corazón se caía a pedazos y Naruto no aparecía._

 _-Lee, si alguien llega a saber de esto te buscare donde sea que estés- la amenaza estaba latente en la mente de aquel niño de cejas pronunciadas y ojos de pez._

 _-No tienes que amenazarme- sentenció antes de que Naruto se fuera –A mí también me gusta Sakura…- Naruto no esperaba aquello, la declaración repentina del chico a quien había amenazado para no presentarse a la pelea lo hizo enfurecer, mas no dijo nada._

 _-Si Sakura entra en la guardia podré verla, aún si no he sido calificado- sonrió, su optimismo molesto a Naruto mas que su confianza en conquistarla. –Así que asegúrate de que gane- le sonrió ampliamente. Naruto ocultando su molestia simplemente asintió._

 _Mierda, mierda… pensaba la niña que por enésima vez esquivaba con suerte otro golpe. Miraba al entrenador de Naruto, Kakashi, impaciente y distraído, luego al rey que no parecía mas interesado y recordó su entrenamiento con Naruto, el tiempo que la había apoyado y el riesgo que corria si llegaba a perder… engañar al rey era echarse la soga al cuello, y no solo ella, Naruto se veria afectado también y quizá lo sacarían de la guardia para siempre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se giró y con un golpe certero hizo tambalear a su contrincante. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió pero esto no hizo mas que acrecentar la constancia de los ataques del pelinegro mismos que se veía imposibilitada a esquivar. Cayó de espalda y el chico aprovecho para montarse encima de ella, Sakura giró la cabeza a tiempo cuando este iba a acertarle un golpe directo cuando lo vio abrir los ojos confundido. En ese instante Sakura pudo ver a Naruto aparecer entre la muchedumbre que ahora que había sido derribada parecía un poco más interesada._

 _-¿Lee?- preguntó acercándose a su lo miró expectante y asustada, la había descubierto, tenía que acabar esto rápido. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... cerró los ojos y se impulsó elevando sus piernas que usaría para tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia atrás aturdiendoo el tiempo suficiente como para invertir las posiciones. Sin temor a nada más que a perder comenzó a golpearlo sin contemplación hasta que el niño se rindió. El giro drástico e inesperado de aquella pelea dejo a todos boquiabiertos y en silencio._

 _-El ganador de esta pelea es Rock Lee- se escuchó a lo lejos, Sakura con el corazón desbocado y sin fuerzas se puso de pie, miró a la corte y al rey, se sacó el casco dejando escapar su melena rosada y sus ojos verdes a la vista de los demás. Un suspiró ahogado inundo el lugar._

 _-Pero… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Kakashi?- miró al peliblanco que no daba crédito a lo que veía._

 _Sakura se inclinó ante el rey –Su majestad, permítame ser parte de la guardia, permítame entregar mi vida para la protección de nuestro pueblo, le demostrare que seré uno de sus mejores guerreros- las personas comenzaron a reírse y ella nerviosa y avergonzada miro a Naruto quien la observaba detalladamente absorto en su admiración por ella. Sasuke quien la conocía de vista por estar siempre junto a Naruto comenzó a sentir interés por aquella niña._

 _Lo que sucedió después de aquel día fue como un sube y baja, con la detención de Sakura por haber mentido al rey, con su absolución a los pocos días donde nadie comprendió como es que el rey acepto que fuera incluida como un proyecto de prueba. Y con largos y tortuosos entrenamientos que tuvo que cumplir como parte de su "castigo". Lo que nadie sabía era que Sakura no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de que su "familia" la había abandonado prácticamente a su suerte ella se estaba forjando su propio destino, con dolor y sacrificio, pero lo estaba logrando. Su hogar se convirtió prontamente en el orfanato donde vivía Naruto, mismo que abandonaría unos meses más tarde al ser elegido por Kakashi como su pupilo personal y al que mantendría en vigilancia constante dadas sus desapariciones nocturnas. Sasuke sería incluido en la triada de amistad cuando se cansó de pelear contra Naruto y aceptó que habían nacido para ser compañeros, Sakura venia incluida en el paquete, obviamente y no tardaron en complementarse perfectamente, como amigos y como compañeros de batalla. Todo se dice fácil y se cree, pero fue un proceso difícil, desde que Naruto comenzó a ver cambios en la pelirosa quien estaba completamente embelezada por la "belleza" de Sasuke como las otras niñas, hasta comprender que la amaba aún por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por sobre sus propios sentimientos por el Uchiha._

 _Los entrenamientos de la guardia a diferencia de los niños que estaban en proceso de incursión, eran en el castillo, así que no era raro ver al rey pasearse por los alrededores en compañía de sus dos hijas que con el paso del tiempo se hacían más hermosas y más caprichosas también. Sakura no demoró mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que la mayor de las Hyuga sentía una obsesión absoluta por su amigo ojiazul, pero confiada en que Naruto siempre sería su mejor amigo no le dio aparente importancia._

 _Fue sino hasta que un día Hinata comenzó a acercarse a ella de forma inusual. La invitaba a juego de te en el jardín y le preguntaba cosas sobre Naruto, ciertamente quería saber si la pelirosa sentía algo por el, pero ella, despistada y hasta cierto modo un poco ingenua no sabía de que se le acusaba ni que significaba "amar" a alguien. Estaba, muy por el contrario, feliz de poder sentarse en a mesita de madera perfectamente tallada y a su medida donde jugaban al te. Hinata pronto vio que Sakura no tenia interés amoroso en Naruto y desecho la idea de seguir frecuentándola pero esta, ingenua a todo esto simplemente pensó que Hinata ya no quería ser su amiga y continuó con su entrenamiento hasta tardes horas de la noche junto a Naruto y Sasuke._

 _Hasta que un día todo cambió, Hinata se acercó tanto a ellos que pronto se vio platicando con Naruto de cosas triviales, a pesar de ser custodiada día y noche se las arreglaba para escabullirse y toparse con el en sus horas de descanso cuando sabía que normalmente se juntaba con Sasuke y Sakura para almorzar. Comenzó a llevarle de comer y a estar más presente que nunca en su vida, sus compañeros pronto lo notaron y comenzaron los rumores sobre ellos, después de todo Hinata era hermosa, y era la fantasía de muchos ahí presentes. Sakura a pesar de su incomodidad inicial comprendió que Naruto tenia mucho futuro como guerrero y como compañero de Hinata y si en algún momento sintió que Naruto siempre estaría junto a ella, esa idea se fue volviendo dolorosamente irreal conforme pasaba el tiempo, ahí fue donde Sasuke hizo aparición en su corazón. Se aferró tanto a el que creyó que podía deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos de infanta por Naruto, de verlo como su protector, como su guardián comenzó a verlo como el próximo rey… y pensar en que Naruto deseaba eso le ayudaba a sufrir menos._

 _El tiempo paso rápido, esa edad donde las hormonas se alocan y te hacen sentir cosas que no puedes comprender llego a la vida de aquellos adolescentes y de una mayorcita pero aun niña, Sakura._

 _Fue una tarde ventosa, todos corrían a resguardarse de la tormenta que golpeaba la ciudadela, Sakura cargaba con lo que sus brazos podían aguantar. Guardando espadas y armaduras. Kakashi daba indicaciones y pronto estuvo todo resguardado se fueron, Naruto que había sido enviado con Sasuke al campo de entranamiento a ayudar a los reclutas mas pequeños volvieron tarde cuando ya todos se habían ido._

 _-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- Naruto gritó contraviento cubriendo su rostro con el dorso de su mano._

 _-Debe haberse marchado- contestó Sasuke, Naruto no estaba seguro pues Sakura siempre los esperaba, y no se veía por ningún lado._

 _-Iré a buscarla-_

 _-Joder Naruto, deja de preocuparte tanto, ya no es una niña y tiene que aprender a cuidarse sola- Naruto venia cargando con emociones contradictorias que tenían mucho que ver con Sasuke y su pelirrosa. Fue el momento preciso donde dejo salir un poco de esa frustración._

 _-Sakura no te dejaría solo si supiera que la necesitas, lo sabes ¿verdad?-_

 _-¿otra vez lo mismo? No es momento de hablar de su obseción por mi, tenemos que irnos a resguardar- escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de madera donde se guardaban las herramientas._

 _Se miraron por un instante._

 _-¿Naruto?- hablo una voz ya conocida para el._

 _-¿Sakura?. Que rayos haces ahí metida-_

 _-Cerraron por fuera… me quede atrapada- su voz sonaba débil y triste, Naruto lo pudo sentir y comprendió que había escuchado la plática. Naruto abrió la puerta y Sakura lo vií ahí, de pie con la tormenta azotando a sus espaldas, esperándola y velando por ella. Deseo congelar ese momento, recordar a ese Naruto que la protegía y la cuidaba, pero que se había escurrido de entre sus manos… y tras el estaba Sasuke, quien no tuvo remedio que quedarse callado, apenado y con sentimiento de culpa. Sakura corrío a los brazos de Naruto y se cobijó. Naruto la recibió apoyando su mentón sobre su melena rosada, los años no habían hecho más que marcar la diferencia de estatura entre ellos. Sakura se sentía segura, protegida y amada, pero esta última palabra ni si quiera la conocía. Solo sabía que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo, loco y acelerado que el de su amigo rubio. ¿Qué podía saber ella de amor? Su "madre" la golpeaba, y al final la había abandonado descubriendo que ni si quiera era su madre verdadera. ¿Quién puede culpar a alguien de no reconocer el amor cuando lo tiene enfrente, cuando lo que se supone que es amor son solo gritos, llanto y golpes? Sasuke sin nada que decir se marchó, sabiendo que había lastimado a esa pequeña niña que se había refugiado en él a ver a Naruto desvanecerse en los brazos de Hinata, metafóricamente hablando._

 _-quédate conmigo- susurró contra su abrigo de piel._

 _-sabes que siempre estaré contigo- acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas. No tenían idea que alguien los miraba desde las sombras, alguien que no estaba feliz con lo que veía, muy por el contrario… los vio encerrarse en aquel almacén y como cualquier persona normal, pensó lo peor. Sakura estaba con Naruto encerrada en un lugar apartado de todo. ¿Qué pensarían ustedes?, pero no, así eran ellos. Al menos, a esa edad, disfrutaban la compañía del otro simplemente, la cercanía, el calor y seguridad que se brindaban era algo que los adultos no lograrían comprender. Pasaron la noche ahí, simplemente platicando de sus días, del rechazo indirecto por parte de Sasuke. Y Sakura simplemente evito hablar de Hinata, era un tema tabú entre ellos, el único tema del que no se sentían a gusto hablando… La tormenta azotó como nunca, el orfanato quedo enterrado entre la nieve, muchos niños murieron de hipotermia aquella noche, fue una fortuna que Sakura no llegara a dormir aquel día. Kakashi buscó a Naruto por la ciudad en la mañana hasta que lo vio aparecer caminando entre las calles atiborradas de nieve. El castigo fue poco a comparación de la paz que sintió al poder resguardar a la niña que tenía su corazón._

….

 **ZONA CERO**

Abrió los ojos dejando entrar un destello de luz en sus cansados orbes obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente.

-Ya despertó- escucho una vocecilla avejentada pero armoniosa romper el eco del silencio.

-Es la primera vez en años que un hombre llega hasta aquí… ¿crees que esto sea mera casualidad?-

-me extraña que sigas pensando así, y encima que me lo preguntes, la casualidad no existe amada mía-

-¿qué haremos con él?- Naruto sintió la necesidad de tener los ojos cerrados a pesar de que escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían.

-Primero hay que preguntarle qué es lo que está buscando, ¿no crees?- escucho pasos acercarse pero se mantuvo quieto.

-Hey- lo golpearon con lo que parecía un bastón. –se que estas despierto- abrió los ojos de mala gana, cansado y confundido. –Te miras fatal- sintió como su cuerpo era levantado mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en algo que pudiera reconocer.

-¿dónde estoy?- preguntó cansino, como si su voz estuviera acostumbrándose al sonido que emitia.

-¿no sabes donde estas?- escucho ahora la voz de una mujer.

-no… lo ulltimo que recuerdo es que estaba en un lugar donde no había mucha luz-, se llevó las manos a la cien cuando estuvo incorporado.

-genial… ¡no recuerda nada!- la voz impaciente de la mujer se hacía más constante. -¿cómo es posible que llegara hasta acá?- preguntó al hombre que se mantenía callado.

-Gamabunta, di algo- insistió la mujer.

-el hombre no se podía defender… aun así el bosque lo dejo entrar-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- preguntó la mujer confundida.

-miralo, esta todo escuálido, delgado y matrecho, a este hombre lo enviaron a morir aquí- sentenció, Naruto pudo abrir los ojos y vio a un hombre grande con cara de sapo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó nervioso con un presentimiento latente que no le daba tregua. Ambos personajes se miraron cómplices.

-Mi nombre es Gamabunta y ella es mi esposa Gamariki- se presentó, ambos tenían rostros anchos y grandes bocas, Naruto nunca había visto seres humanos que se les parecieran pero no quiso ser grosero y preguntar de mas, había cosas más importantes que saber.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miró a su alrededor sin presentarse. La casa era pequeña, acogedora y con utensilios que no tenía idea para que servían, de ahí en fuera a fogata y a cocina eran similares a norte, pero el claro y la falta de abrigos le decían que ya no estaba ahí, ni en el norte ni en el oeste.

-Estas en la zona cero, conocida también por los humanos como "La zona de la frontera"- finalizo sin intención de decir nada más.

-¿Cómo es que no recuerdas nada?- preguntó la mujer de cuerpo protuberante. Se acercó a revisarlo.

-Lo único que recuerdo es… un poco de mi cuando era un poco menor…- en su mente la imagen de aquella niña se hizo presente, junto a las luces en el cielo nocturno, pero presintió que no era buena idea mencionarlo – mi nombre es Naruto- ambos se miraron interrogantes.

-debes tener muchos enemigos para que te hayan enviado aquí-

-no lo sé… no, yo- tartamudeo –yo no me considero una mala persona- rieron -¿qué es tan gracioso?- mucha gente no se consideran a sí mismos malas personas, simplemente justifican sus actos con sus condiciones de vida y con sucesos que los marcaron…-

-¿crees que eres buena persona?- le preguntaron nuevamente

-no lo sé… no, no recuerdo nada- cerró los ojos furioso. Los sujetos se alejaron lo suficiente para hablar sin ser escuchados.

-¿piensas enviarlo de regreso?-

-no creo que sea buena idea… si sus enemigos lo encuentran es probable que lo maten…-

-tiene un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca, ese debe ser el motivo de su falta de memoria-

-es probable pero… un golpe a sus espaldas es traición, quizá no sea tan malo después de todo, ni venga a buscar lo que todos buscan aquí, de otro modo el bosque lo habría desaparecido, no hay forma alguna de que un ser humano entre hasta aquí-

-no sé si sea buena idea que recuerde su pasado, se ve bastante atormentado- susurraron al ver que eran observados por el rubio.

-está aquí… tenemos que ayudarlo- finalizaron acercándose a él.

-puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, cuando estés listo para regresar puedes marcharte.

-no sé a dónde se supone que deba regresar…-

-bueno, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, pero si tu estancia se prolonga tienes que hacerte una casa por los alrededores.

La mujer veía en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza y soledad –todos tienen un lugar a donde regresar…-

-quizá yo no lo tengo-

-veo en tus ojos que has amado…- se acercó a él curiosa – incluso más que a tu propia vida…- sonrió –un alma que ha amado siempre tiene un lugar a donde volver. Naruto rio vagamente, melancolico.

…

 **Norte**

 _Aquella noche en el almacén le costaría el inicio de su desventura, pero él nunca lo sabría. Una semana más tarde Sakura fue llamada por la princesa Hinata y su hermana para jugar en el castillo, la pelirosa, avergonzada de su propia presencia en aquel lugar inmaculado lleno de muñecas preciosas y adornos angelicales se cubría por reflejo, temiendo dañar aquella visión consigo misma._

 _-Ven- le habló la joven princesa acercándola. Tienes que bañarte bien y puedo prestarte uno de mis vestidos –sonrió mirándola en el espejo, sus cabellos rosados opacos y sus mejillas manchadas de lodo ocultaban a medias la belleza de aquella niña. Hinata desconocía su propia naturaleza, y los motivos que la llevaron a pedirle a sus doncellas que la bañaran y la arreglaran, pero dadas las consecuencias de aquello era saber quién de las dos era más hermosa. Cuando Sakura se miró al espejo aún sin el vestido pudo ver a alguien que no conocía, después de todo, ella no tenía espejo, y jamás se había sentido tan limpia en toda su vida. Hinata la miraba sin decir una sola palabra, algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir impotente, insegura, ella era la próxima reina, ¿Por qué se sentía inferior a aquella niña? Ella lo tenía todo, ¿Por qué este sentimiento le hacía tanto daño? Naruto… porque sabía que Naruto, a pesar de sus harapos y su cara sucia, la amaba… y ahora, mirándola con ese vestido blanco y su cara angelical y perfectamente inmaculada su odio no hacía más que crecer. –te faltan pechos para llenar mis vestidos- sonrió – a los hombres les gustan- Sakura la miró confundida._

 _-pensé que los pechos eran para alimentar a los bebes- respondio inocente._

 _-bueno… para eso también, pero también alimentan la lujuria de los hombres- se acomodó el cabello dejando ver sus abultados senos._

 _-¿lu..lujuria?- preguntó confundida._

 _-no sabes nada- rio dejando el tema de lado. Mira, abrió un cajón lleno de joyas. Sakura abrió la boca asombrada por el resplandor de aquellas piezas de piedra que brillaban como el sol cuando cae sobre la nieve._

 _-Escoge la que te guste, puedes verte con ella al espejo- Sakura eligió un pequeño dije color esmeralda, con torpeza lo colocó sobre su cuello y se miró al espejo._

 _-es hermoso…- Hinata sonrió_

 _-creo que es tarde, la princesa la miró una última vez con aquel vestido, odiaba admitirlo, así que no lo hizo, pero cualquiera que hubiese visto a aquella niña de cabello rosa no hubiera dudado que era un ángel perdido en el mundo de los humanos… Hinata nerviosa quitó el dije del cuello de la chica y buscó las ropas que traía puestas, se las entregó con una sonrisa forzada y Sakura se despidió feliz y agradecida…_

 _Esa misma tarde Sakura sería llamada a la corte acusada de robo de una joya real… y ese mismo día Naruto firmaría su propia sentencia, misma que lo haría llegar donde estaba ahora, perdido en la profundidad del bosque de la Zona Cero…_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _La historia estaba dividida en Pasado pasado (cuando se cuenta la historia del nacimiento de Hinata), pasado(cuando son niños) y presente (cuando se preparan para el viaje) , ahora esta dividida en Pasado pasado (cuando son niños) Pasado (lo que sucedió cuando Sakura descubrió su origen) y próximamente iniciare el presente, que es cuando sus hijos ya tienen 15 años. Se que puedo estarlos confundiendo_** ** _L_** ** _pero de verdad espero que no, jajaja._**

Tenía ganas de cerrar el capítulo en otra parte de la historia, pero siento que es aquí donde debe quedar, sé que muchos sabrán cual fue el precio que tuvo que pagar Naruto, y los que no pues tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo. Quizá con esta parte de la historia puedan sentir un poco de empatía por el rubio. No tengo mucho que decir, ausentarme por 2 meses de FF no me han hecho bien, me gusta escribir y es una llama que me cuesta mantener encendida día con día. Lo que me hace volver y sentarme a escribir definitivamente es leer sus comentarios de apoyo por la historia, de no ser así tardaría mucho más en actualizar.

Gracias a los que me siguen añadiendo a favoritos, y a los que me han dejado reviews.

Les recomiendo la película de Big Fish and Begonia, es una película hermosa que me dejo con un sentimiento de vacío, jajajaja. Si la llegan a ver díganme que les pareció. ¿Creen que la chica actuó bien? De las pocas películas que siento que valen la pena en Netflix. Si tienen una recomendación estaré encantada de leerla.

Merry Beaker: Gracias por leerme, aquí tienes otros flashbacks jajaja. Lamento la demora J

Adrit126: Se que a veces mezclo varias cosas jaja, disculpa! Neji no ha muerto, XD espero las cosas se aclaren un poco con este capítulo.

Niss386: Lamento la demora, gracias por seguir aquí 3

Fany: Uuuuuuf no puedo decirte si será Sasusaku o Narusaku, poco a poco lo iras descubriendo XD. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Liacc993: Que gusto leerte! Gracias por tu review J han pasado muchas cosas, no se si me estoy aventando la historia muy rápido o que, pero así es como va quedando, no me gusta demorar mucho con situaciones poco relevantes pero sé que es importante mencionar los "porques". A veces lo hago al principio, o al final, pero me gusta aclarar todos los puntos que trato en un fic. XD o intentooo al menos. Gracias por seguir la historia.


	17. Noche sin memoria

**Si chavos, ya sé que mi historia está bien revuelta, jajaja, pero todo tendrá sentido al final (espero)**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Noche sin memoria**

 **NORTE**

 _-La conoces… sabes que no haría algo así…- trago nervioso tratando de explicarse tontamente – ella… pudo, pudo caer sobre su ropa-_

 _-Encontraron el dije en su ropa Naruto… dentro de una bolsa…- respondió torciendo el gesto-_

 _-esto es demasiado Hinata… por favor- tomó sus manos entre las suyas_

 _-no puedo cambiar las reglas solo por ti- respondió soltándose a pesar del gusto de su tacto._

 _-no te pido que cambies nada… debió ser un accidente sabes que ella no haría algo así-_

 _-parece que no la conoces del todo- resopló, Naruto soltó un suspiro y se arrodillo frente a ella._

 _-la pagaré, aún si tengo que servirles toda mi vida- sus ojos llorosos y su semblante seguro hacían sentir a Hinata aún más pequeña y furiosa de lo que se sentía, Naruto tenía el semblante de que ante una negativa tomaría a la pelirosa y se la llevaría de ahí antes que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima. Y no estaba equivocada, ese era el plan B, al que no deseaba recurrir, al menos no en ese momento._

 _-por qué no simplemente tomas su lugar- lo encaró dejando de ocultar su molestia._

 _-si es la única forma de salvarla lo hare- se puso de pie ensombreciendo el rostro de la pelinegra debido a su altura y su porte seguro. Hinata retrocedió nerviosa._

 _-Naruto…- su nombre tembló en sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, a llenarse de emociones que desconocía y que la hacían actuar prepotente y estúpida. –Con cada palabra me hieres más y más…- el rubio frunció el ceño confundido._

 _-No se de que hablas- soltó alejándose de ella sin dejar de mirarla._

 _-De ti… de mi, de nosotros- sollozó. Naruto comenzó a sentir un dolor imprevisto en el pecho, un sentimiento que crecía haciéndolo cuestionarse la naturaleza de aquellas palabras. –te he amado desde hace tanto que no puedo siquiera recordarlo- Naruto se quedó mudo y estático –no tienes que poner esa cara…- sonrió melancólica bajando la mirada. Estaba dicho, lo miró. No había nada que perder, ella era la próxima reina, no tenía que sentirse menos de lo que era._

 _-Quédate conmigo…- soltó sin temor ni duda. Naruto tragó nervioso, nada estaba saliendo como había planeado, nada… y comenzaba a sofocarse y a sentirse increíblemente nervioso e incómodo._

 _Tragó saliva mientras parpadeaba confundido –a que… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- La morena lo miró dolida._

 _-Si te quedas conmigo quitare los cargos de robo…- sonrió confundida por sus propias palabras, ¿tenía que llegar a tanto?, era tanto el amor que sentía por aquel hombre que la hacían actuar como una estúpida… lo vio bajar los ojos, su semblante triste y demacrado anunciaban noches sin dormir y sin comer bien._

 _-¿Por qué?- se acercó dubitativo, ella dio unos pasos atrás bajando la mirada._

 _-ya te lo he dicho….- lo miró analizando cada movimiento de su confuso semblante. –te amo-_

 _Naruto no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía pensar en sus opciones, y hacia mucho que su vida no le pertenecía del todo al estar en la guardia, pero siempre lo mantenía vivo la esperanza de que los sentimientos de su corazón fueran correspondidos. ¿Pero ahora?_

 _-No hay mucho para pensarlo… mañana se levantara la sentencia, sabes cuales son los cargos por robo real-_

 _-¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer?- sus palabras la ofendieron más no lo mostró. Su silenció fue la única respuesta…._

 _…_ _._

 _Su rostro aliviado al verlo ahí, de pie esperando junto a Kakashi y sus compañeros fue el protagonista de aquel día, corrió a abrazarlo y no lo soltó hasta que Kakashi carraspeo. Naruto estaba feliz de verla, feliz de sentirla entre sus brazos, pero de ahí en adelante no podría disfrutar de ello sin sentir culpa._

 _-Todos estamos aquí no solo Naruto- sonrió Sasuke, tan apuesto como lo recordaba. Se sentía ofendida por sus duras palabras pero sabía que el buscaba un nuevo comienzo cuando le sonrió nuevamente cuando no lo hacía nunca._

 _-Te acompaño a casa- susurró cuando todos se fueron yendo._

 _-Sabes que no lo hice ¿verdad?- su mirada avergonzada le hizo pensar en cómo pudo haberse sentido de mal pensando que todos creían que había robado realmente._

 _-Todos lo sabemos- la tranquilizó acariciando bruscamente su melena rosada –La princesa declaro que ella dejó la joya en tus ropas sin querer._

 _-qué alivio… creo que jamás volverá a invitarme a su habitación-_

 _-¿ella te invitó?- preguntó curioso, Sakura asintió sin mirarlo._

 _-vaya… no lo hubiera imaginado-_

 _-acaso piensas que de verdad entre a hurtarlo- lo miró deteniendo su andar en seco._

 _-claro que no- sonrió – es solo que no me imagine que fueran amigas-_

 _-creo que no lo somos y después de esto…- torció sus labios, Naruto la miraba fijamente, nunca en todos esos años juntos y tan cerca el uno del otro como para sentir su aliento, sintió tantas ganas de besarla como en ese momento, pero reservo el momento y simplemente la abrazó._

 _-Na, ¿Naruto?- murmuró contra su pecho._

 _-Creí que te perdería- susurró inaudible_

 _-no te escucho…- sonaba molesta de estar siendo apretujada con tanta fuerza que no podía ni levantar su rostro. Naruto aflojó su agarre y ella lo miró._

 _-que te metes en muchos líos- mintió y sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes brillaron ante sus palabras. Ella sabía que eso no era exactamente lo que había dicho, pero no preguntó más. Simplemente sonrió regalándole así un cobijo a su corazón._

 _…_ _._

 _La caída de la noche trajo consigo una helada ventisca que mecía estrepitosamente las pocas hojas que se asomaban en los impolutos robles que resguardaban el jardín._

 _Una figura masculina, alta y con porte apareció detrás de uno de ellos, asomándose con cautela de no ser visto. Camino ahora con cautela mirando a todos lados, sintiéndose como un bribón._

 _Espero que la luz nunca se encendiera… que jamás sucediera pero pasó._

 _"_ _Espérame en el jardín… cuando encienda la luz será seguro subir"_

 _Tragó en seco sabiendo el desenlace de toda aquella locura…_

 _Avanzó sin miramientos en un arrebato de coraje y trepo la helada pared de piedra sosteniéndose de las molduras que sobresalían como estacas de ella._

 _Una silueta lo esperaba sentada en la cama, Naruto la miró absorto mientras terminaba de entrar. Hinata lo miró sonrojada._

 _Sería una mentira decirles, estimados lectores, que Naruto no sintió admiración por la belleza etérea de aquella mujer, pero si ustedes alguna vez se han enamorado sabran o recordaran que el amor va mucho más allá de la apariencia física y eso Naruto lo entendió en el instante que la figura menuda de la niña de pelo rosado apareció frente a el, en su imaginación. ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con casarse con ella? ¿Cuántas veces no deseo ver su imagen pura como ahora miraba a la princesa, con una bata de raso cayendo sutilmente por su cuerpo. Pudo haber figurado deseo en su semblante, si por un instante se hubiera convencido que sería divertido, que era algo de un rato… era hombre después de todo, pero sabía que no era algo de un rato, que no era cualquier mujer, se lo había dejado bien claro, ella lo quería para satisfacerse, y era la próxima reina a quien tendría que rendirse. Sus piernas temblaban y una sensación de temor se apodero de el._

 _Sakura…_

 _Cerró los ojos, ¿podría siquiera volver a mirarla sin sentir vergüenza?_

 _-¿Es acaso tan terrible?- se acercó a él cautelosa sin perder detalle de su rostro contraído._

 _-No es así… eres hermosa- sonrió con tristeza._

 _-Es por ella, supongo- tomó sus manos y posó un objeto entre ellas. –no olvides porque estas aquí- Naruto abrió su mano y se encontró con el dije que supuestamente había sido robado. A eso se resumía todo._

 _Ligeros y timidos gemidos escapaban de los labios entrecerrados de la pelinegra mientras tenia su primer orgasmo… Naruto entrecerró los ojos y antes de llegar salió de ella como si el hecho de compartir su semilla con ella lo aborreciera._

 _-¿Qué haces?- gimió frustrada. Naruto contuvo su semen presionando ligeramente._

 _-Dame un trapo… porfavor-_

 _-te dije que me estoy cuidando…- Naruto la miró con coraje mal escondido._

 _-eso no es seguro… lo sabes- susurró sintiéndose expuesto y avergonzado. Hinata lo sabía, sentía la frialdad del chico, pero se motivaba a pensar que con el tiempo pasaría, pasó, la rutina trajo consigo un ritual, Naruto nunca pudo derramarse dentro de ella. Sus manos se animaban a tocarla, a sentirla, pero seguían frías como la primera vez, era como si hubiera aprendido a darle placer, pero él no lo obtenía, era suficiente para ella. No pidió más._

 _El ahora capitán nunca se había sentido tan humillado y usado como aquella primera vez. Sosteniendo su hombría ante la fija mirada de una mujer a quien le debía el mayor de los respetos y a quien como guardia había jurado proteger con su vida ante los reyes y dioses._

 _Sakura, por su parte se había hecho muy cercana a Sasuke, tanto que la niña no sintió las ausencias de Naruto hasta meses después, cuando los rumores se expandieron como pólvora entre la guardia._

 _Sakura contaba con una edad dichosa, cuando pasas de la niñez a la adolescencia, cuando tu cuerpo se vuelve suave y se rellena donde antes había solo huesos y piel. El tiempo le agració más de lo que Naruto pudiera soportar. Y en sus encuentros fortuitos con la reina pensaba en aquel cuerpo suave que solo tenía la dicha de mirar, estaba bajó el suyo, gimiendo su nombre._

 _Aquel día fue el utimo que Sakura durmió junto a él._

 _Naruto había pasado a vivir con Kakashi, dada su responsabilidad como capitán Kakashi tenía la libertad de llevarlo a vivir con él para complementar su entrenamiento, pero en su lista de actividades no estaba controlarse cuando se trataba de mujeres, en especial, de Sakura._

 _El rubio estaba acostado boca arriba, sus manos cruzadas bajo su nuca y una rodilla alzada indicaban que estaba pensando y divagando. Volvió en si cuando escucho unos ligeros gemidos y la madera chocar contra si. Sonrió, sabia quien era._

 _Se acercó a la ventana y la dejó entrar. La pelirrosa ausente de todo comenzó a soltar improperios._

 _-Sasuke Sasuke, es absurdo….- murmuraba imitando a alguien –son unas odiosas- Naruto rió ligeramente._

 _-me han amenazado por ser su amiga ¿te das cuenta?- lo encaró finalmente, su respiración se detuvo. La luz de la chimenea enmarcaba el cuerpo musculoso del rubio, y su mirada parecía querer derretirla, al menos así lo sintió ella. Se sintió nerviosa por algo que no entendió. Pero fingió no estarlo cuando se fue a sentar a su cama. Naruto seguía en su lugar, sin moverse._

 _Naruto ocultó una risa divertida -estoy bien, gracias- musitó sarcástico fingiendo molestia. Sakura trago en seco, confusa. Naruto estaba cambiando, y ella también, era absurdo no darse cuenta. Las últimas veces que durmió junto a él sentía algo que no podía evitar, por más que lo intentara. Y verlo ahí, y escucharlo hablarle con su voz ahora más ronca que de cuando niño le hacía estremecer. Dormir juntos estaba siendo incomodo, pero de un incómodo que le gustaba, pero se sentía incompleta al despertar, como si algo durante la noche hubiera hecho falta. Se iba con la sensación de que su cuerpo no quería irse, que tenía algo que hacer._

 _-Lo siento- rió nerviosa, Naruto la notó._

 _-¿Estas bien?- frunció el ceño acercándose preocupado. Sakura comenzó a sudar temiendo su cercanía y lo que su cuerpo pudiera hacer ante ella._

 _Asintió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Naruto no muy convencido marco distancia._

 _-piensas- dudó- ¿quedarte?-_

 _-no lo sé, quizá deba volver a casa, creo que deje las ventanas abiertas- respondió nerviosa. Naruto supo que su intención había sido quedarse, y él no iba a impedirlo. Ella nunca dejaba las ventanas abiertas, y si ese era el caso, siempre lo mandaba a él a cerrarlas._

 _-estas conmigo Sakura, deja de actuar como si fuera a comerte- rio – la pelirrosa se puso roja al instante, Naruto no lo notó aún si hubiera estado a centímetros de distancia. La luz cálida de la chimenea mataba todos los matices de su rostro sonrojado._

 _-¿ha pasado algo con Sasuke?- preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama sin observarla._

 _-No ha pasado nada, es solo que…- protesto como niña –soy su amiga y a las mujeres les molesta que este cerca de el._

 _-bueno… debes entender que muchas de esas mujeres han sido su pareja- respondió con simpleza._

 _-¿debería de alejarme de él?- preguntó triste sentandose junto a él en la cama. Olvidando su sentir de minutos antes. Naruto deseaba gritarle "aléjate de ese maldito mujeriego" pero apreciaba a Sasuke y sabía que el quería a la pelirosa también._

 _-creo que… deberías entrenar mas por que estas muy debilucha- sonrió haciendo que ella sonriera como respuesta. Suspiró –¿sientes algo por el?- soltó sin pensar, maldiciéndose instantáneamente. Sakura volvió a sonrojarse._

 _-No lo se… no sabría decirlo, después de la forma que me rechazó- sonrió melancólica._

 _-¿quieres hablar de ello?- ella negó efusiva, el único recuerdo que se mantenía intacto en su memoria era el abrazándola aquella noche._

 _Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la gruesa tela que fungía de colchón, Sakura lo imitó. Se quedaron así, mirando al techo hasta que ella rompió el silencio._

 _-¿eres novio de la princesa?- preguntó aparentando indiferencia, pero su corazón corría desbocado que amenazaba con salir por su boca. El silenció solo lograba perforar su tranquilidad._

 _-no quiero hablar de eso… ya te lo dije antes- respondió fastidiado._

 _Sakura se sintió insegura ante aquella respuesta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Un suspiro precedió al ruido de la cama._

 _Naruto la miró acomodarse donde siempre, entre la pared y él. Odiaba la orilla desde pequeña. Tenia el temor de que había algo debajo de la cama. Miedo que Naruto alimento solo por tenerla aprisionada entre el y la pared, como si pudiera resguardarla de todo._

 _-¿Le sigues temiendo al monstruo?- rió burlón, Sakura lo miró molesta._

 _-Es que me gusta la pared, así no temo caer debajo- le lanzó un cojín mullido a la cara –y lo sabes, ya deja de molestarme- Naruto rio recibiendo el cojín entre sus manos. Ambos callaron cuando tocaron la puerta._

 _-¿Todo bien Naruto?- la voz de Kakashi los hizo temblar_

 _-Si.. Todo bien- respondió fingiendo serenidad_

 _-de acuerdo, pero solo por si lo olvidaste, no se pueden traer chicas a la habitación…- Sakura se hizo ovillo entre la pared y la orilla de la cama tapándose hasta las orejas. Kakashi rió desde el otro lado y los dejó solos._

 _-eres muy escandaloso- lo pellizcó._

 _-deja de jugar que después no te aguantas- dijo tranquilamente. Sakura sonrió, olvidando todo detrás de aquellas frías paredes. Poco a poco el sueño fue ganando batalla, se acurrucó rápidamente contra la pared. Naruto giró su rostro un instante y apreció su melena rosada, larga y con aroma a flores. Cuando sintió su respiración acompasada se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar sus hebras y oler su perfume. Miró la silueta de la que una vez fuera una niña, una niña que cobijo por tanto tiempo y a quien ahora no se atrevía a tocar por temor a perder la cordura y hacerla suya arrebatado por todo el amor que albergaba por ella. Cerró los ojos y antes de perderse en el sueño sintió el cuerpecillo de su amiga amoldarse al suyo pegando descaradamente su trasero a su entrepierna. "Mierda" pensó sin desear moverse del todo, Sakura estaba perdida en el sueño, su respiración seguía acompasada y la de el, pues el parecía la de un caballo después de correr kilómetros. Trato de concentrarse, de no perderse, entrecerró los ojos reuniendo el valor para alejarse cuando ella se giró abrazandolo. Al menos ya no tenia su trasero incitándolo y repegandose a él. Se relajó. "Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien", pensaba una y otra vez. A pesar de no hacer absolutamente nada sentía que la estaba ultrajando por el hecho de no alejarla. "Solo estamos durmiendo… solo estamos durmiendo…" se calmó. Cerró los ojos._

 _-Naruto…- suspiró dormida._

 _-Dime…- respondió_

 _-¿Por qué ya no me abrazas?- soltó entre murmullos. Naruto sabía la respuesta, pero no podía decirlo. Así que simplemente rodeo su pequeña cintura con su brazo, y eso fue suficiente. Se perdió en ella. Cerró los ojos y la atrajo a si con tanta posesividad que dolía. Pasó su otro brazó debajo de su cuerpecillo y la atrajo hacia el. Sakura gimió dormida. "Santo Dios…" pensaba. Acarició su espalda buscando saciarse de alguna forma pero estaba perdiendo batalla… comenzaba a excitarse y verla dormir tan segura entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir como un patán. "Si tan solo supieras…" "Sin tan solo supieras como me tienes…" pensaba. "No confíes en mi… puedo lastimarte" cerró los ojos. Si seguían así las cosas empeorarían. Las caricias en su espalda ya no eran suficientes, quería ir más abajo… solo un poco más…" tocó por primera vez su nalga, a pesar de llevar ropa podía sentir su suavidad". Mierda. Se paró en seco despertándola al instante. Temblaba. Sakura lo miró preocupada. ¿Estas bien?. Preguntó acercándose a el, a lo que el rehuyó como si fuera la plaga._

 _-Si, es solo que tuve una pesadilla- respondió nervioso…_

 _-tranquilo- susurró acercándose a él acostándose en sus piernas… "mierda Sakura…" se lamentaba. Iba a sentir su excitación si se movía un centímetro más._

 _-Creo que dormiré en el piso- soltó, la miró fruncir el ceño._

 _-Sakura creo que ya no deberías dormir conmigo- soltó apuñalándose a sí mismo._

 _-¿por.. Por qué?- preguntó confundida._

 _-es que, ya crecí y no tengo mucho espació en la cama- mintió, la vio ocultar su tristeza y se odio por hacerle eso, y se odio más por hacérselo a el mismo._

 _Lo que Naruto nunca supo es que Sakura lo sintió… y deseaba sentir más, en algún punto despertó y se dejó acariciar perdiéndose entre las manos calientes de Naruto, ella no lo entendió entonces, ni si quiera lo pensaba, pero era Naruto, no había lugar más seguro que entre sus brazos._

 _Su corazón estaba, como podrán imaginar, destrozado. Espero a que Naruto se durmiera y salió por la ventana sin hacer ruido…_

 _Nunca volvieron a hablar del tema._

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews 3_**

 ** _Adrit126. No se por que me gusta revolver las cosas, creo que me gusta confundir a los lectores. XD aun que termino confundida yo al final. Gracias por tu review_**

 ** _Tamara. Sé a lo que te refieres, pero si te pierdes de algunos detalles, sobre todo de la Naturaleza de la relación de Naruto y Hinata. Pero adelante, ya si luego te animas a leerla completa seguro encontraras detalles importantes. Gracias por leerme y por tu lindo review._**

 ** _Liacc993. El placer es completamente mio 3 Gracias por tu hermoso review, si se de que película hablas, me encantóóóó! La amé, ese tipo de películas me fascina. ¿Viste la que te recomendé? Por ahora no tengo internet, pero tan pronto tenga buscare más_** ** _J_** ** _. Nos leemos luegooo. Besitos_**


	18. Eventos que cambian el futuro

**_Capítulo XVII_**

 ** _Eventos que cambian el futuro_**

 _"Esta debería ser la noche más feliz de mi vida"_

 _Pero no lo es._

 _¿Estas lista?" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Suspiré antes de responder._

 _-Solo denme un momento, por favor- escuche los pasos alejarse, me miré nuevamente en aquel enorme espejo que me recordaba tanto al de Hinata el día que me dejó usar sus cosas en su habitación. Era ingenua, ahora comprendia muchas cosas, y dolían. Abrace mi vientre aún plano mientras admiraba aquel hermoso vestido que caia con una sutil gracia sobre mi cuerpo, nada extravagante, nada de holanes, nada que no debiera ir. "Este habría sido el sueño de aquella niña ingeniua" pensé, pero no el de la Sakura del presente._

 _Caminé entre los árboles que rodeaban el camino al pequeño altar, el follaje caía con gracia sobre mi y sobre los invitados quienes se giraban con sumo interés al verme pasar. Ahí estaba. Su cabello negro perfectamente acomodado, su mentón orgulloso y su mirada penetrante no se apartaba de mí. Temblé, pero supe controlarlo. Estaba aún más guapo de lo que jamas lo veria. Mi corazón se sobrecogió al pensar que él dejaba todo por mi, su hermano, sus tierras y a todos sus amigos… por absurdo que pareciera, la imagen de aquel rubio se poso como un relámpago entre nosotros, un fugaz recuerdo de mi corazón, o una llamada inconsciente de mis más profundos deseos… no les mentiré, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que apareciera y me dijera que todo estaría bien… a pesar de que yo lo sabia, no bastaba, necesitaba escucharlo de él. La persona que me había visto luchar todas mis batallas, el hombre que me había hecho mujer y a quien amaba con lo sano que quedaba de mi corazón._

 _"acepto" pronuncie sin vacilar, él era más de lo que merecía. Sasuke me estaba dando su vida._

 _"acepto" pronunció con su voz gruesa e intimidante._

 _Nos regalamos un primer beso nada privado, nada íntimo, frente a personas que no conocíamos._

 _Esa noche bien pudo presenciarse una de las fiestas más vivarachas que pueda recordar, había alcohol por doquier, mujeres bailando y hombres por igual… todo era extraño o es que quizá yo estaba demasiado ausente para recordar._

 _Sasuke bebía como enajenado, no lo culpaba. Lo deje ser. Lo ayude a ir a "nuestra habitación" estaba cansada, y él completamente perdido._

 _Las felicitaciones fugaces que resonaban por detrás mientras nos marchábamos eran incomodas, sin embargo pude disimularlo muy bien. Como pudimos llegamos a la cama, lo deje caer y me fui con él por gravedad. Suspire cansina. Miré el techo adosado entre la penumbra y cerré los ojos reprimiendo un sollozo._

 _…_

 _El parto demoró más de lo que normalmente duran, a manos de los mejores curanderos y parteras de la región pude sobrevivir cuando un gran porcentaje de las mujeres muere dando a luz._

 _La matita rubia en aquella cabecita me apretujo el corazón._

 _La mirada absorta de Sasuke denotaba una preocupación palpable. Yo solo podía sonreír, enamorada de mi pequeño bebe._

 _Desde aquel día Sasuke parecía más ausente y distraído de lo normal, podía ver el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por hacer de Shina su hijo, pero al parecer no era mi imaginación cuando pensaba que ese niño era el mismo Naruto en miniatura. ¿Qué piensas Sasuke?_

 _Aquella tarde calurosa no supe de Sasuke en todo el día, pasaba entrenando y vagando por la ciudad seguido de una escolta que siempre lo acompañaba… cayó la noche tibia sobre aquellas tierras benditas y me preparaba para dormir, mis pechos inflamados me pedían alimentar a mi hijo pero mis piernas exhaustas me pedían dormir, me recosté en aquella enorme cama mientras veía por el enorme ventanal la enorme luna que se pintaba hacia el norte. Estaba tan embelesada con aquella misteriosa figura plateada que no escuche a Sasuke entrar, no lo sentí meterse a la cama…_

 _-Has estado todo el tiempo aquí metida, deberías salir un poco…- pronunció vagamente. Sonreí._

 _-Todo lo que me importa esta en este cuarto, no tengo nada que hacer fuera de aquí- lo sentí suspirar._

 _-Dejaste de entrenar…- hizo una pausa- tu padre está preocupado por ti- musito cubriéndose hasta la cintura._

 _-Mi padre está preocupado por que ocupe su lugar, pero para eso está mi hermano-_

 _-No tengo que recordarte lo mal rey que sería tu hermano, se tira a la perdición con mucha facilidad.-_

 _-solo necesita tiempo…- suspire cansina._

 _-tengo que sacarte de aquí- lo escuche decir mientras se incorporaba, su amplia espalda marcada por sus músculos era un blanco del que difícilmente apartabas la mirada, el lo sabía._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer?- lo rete, sonrió cómplice y me saco cargando de la cama. A pesar de mi estado aquella noche puedo recordar claramente lo que sucedió, por dos motivos; uno, estaba tomada, pero no demasiado, y dos, me gustaba Sasuke, era difícil mentirme a mí misma, su cuerpo, su aroma, cualquier mujer podía sentirse atraída por el, y yo, bueno, yo era una de esas mujeres… nos acostamos mientras la ropa se perdía en el suelo, su aroma a vino hacia más excitante sus besos… hacia más nítido mi estado de embriaguez trayéndome al presente…. Sabía que Sasuke nunca me amaría, por eso, tampoco me permití amarlo. Solamente no entregamos a la necesidad del cuerpo, yo era una mujer que necesitaba recordarse a si misma que aún había un presente, y que podía haber futuro…_

 _Shinachiku aprendía a caminar y a hablar con tanta facilidad como si siempre lo hubiese sabido… inteligente y tan parecido a ti pero con ojos verdes… quería olvidarte, pensar que vivías felizmente como siempre soñaste que lo harías… pero soy egoísta al pensar que me buscas con la mirada, o me esperas en aquella pequeña colina para entrenar… estoy con Sasuke, no hace frio aquí. Soy feliz, ¿verdad, Naruto…?_

 _¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy embarazada nuevamente… con un bebe de pocos meses de nacido mi vientre parece una blasfemia a la naturaleza tentando la suerte. Es un embarazo riesgoso, en poco tendré que compartir mi tiempo con otro bebe, un hijo de Sasuke, nuestro mejor amigo._

 _Aquella tarde estuve perdida entre los jardines con aquel pequeño crio de cabellos dorados gateando de aquí para allá, intentando correr cuando no podía sostenerse por completo. Mi abultado vientre me limitaba en muchos aspectos, no podía atender a mi primogénito como me hubiera gustado, con un parto complicado era echar a la suerte el destino._

 _Sasuke tan pronto lo supo comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, no literalmente. Lo conocía, reconocia ese dejo de culpa en sus orbes negras como la noche, cuando me miraba no podía sostenerme la mirada. No era su culpa, pero esas no eran palabras que pudiera pronunciar si el no me decía que lamentaba lo sucedido. Solo yo y quienes se veian involucradas sabían la sombra que cargaba mi "matrimonio". Sasuke salía constantemente a apagar sus necesidades físicas en cuerpos mas accesibles que el mio. No lo puedo culpar, después de todo yo lo arrastre a todo esto, no me lo decía, y nunca lo hara por que el creía que me debía respeto. No eramos un matrimonio real. Nos queríamos, como dos amigos, como dos cómplices que guardaban los secretos del otro pero nunca nos volvimos a tocar…_

 _Nació la pequeña Sarada, mucho más parecida a su padre que su "primogénito" inteligente y hermosa como su madre, decían muchos. Yo solo veía a la niña de sus ojos. Pronto nuestro "matrimonio" paso de ser un arreglo forzado a una convivencia agradable, era la madre de su hija después de todo. El cariño que nos teníamos nos hacia jugar un excelente papel como marido y mujer ante los ojos aún inocentes de nuestros hijos. Así era mejor._

 _Entre una paz silenciosa fue que se desarrollo toda esta historia confusa, matrimonios arreglados, hijos de padres desconocidos y secretos que se llevarían a la tumba._

 _Cuando nació Shina, muchos creían que el parecido con Sasuke sería progresivo, pero no, sus ojos verdes se volvieron azulados con el paso del tiempo, dejando atrás lo poco que tenía de mi. Sus cabellos dorados que parecían blanquecinos de niño eran ahora rubios como el sol mismo, una mezcla extraña del dorado de Naruto y mi cabello rosa pastel… No había una pizca de Sasuke en el, ni su porte, ni su voz, nada. Y eso me generaba inquietud, ver al fantasma de un amor pasado todos los días, entre mis brazos, corriendo por el jardín… cuidando a su hermana cuando ambos tenían casi la misma edad. Todo eso me hacía pensar en tantas cosas, ¿me odiarían cuando supieran? ¿Merecía tener tanta felicidad en mi vida?_

 _Pasaron los años, uno tras otro, y sobre mi cama solo estaba yo, yo y el recuerdo de un amor imposible, de un amor tan fuerte como fugaz, como una estrella que moría lentamente en mi memoria._

 _Sarada pronto comenzó a cambiar, mucho antes que mi amado Shina, creció tan imponente como su padre, con un porte elegante y digno de ella, valiente e inteligente. A diferencia del sur, su cabello y sus ojos negros como la noche la hacían un espectáculo ante la vista de los extranjeros, comenzaba a ser candidata a prometida de familias importantes que hacían su fortuna de las guerrillas en la frontera, proveyendo comida y estancia. Era una locura. Sasuke por supuesto estuvo furioso durante días cuando se enteró que había jovencitos interesados en Sarada, pero ella jamás hizo mención de nada. Era indiferente a sus halagos._

 _Cuando cepillaba su largo cabello tan negro como la noche no podía evitar pensar que era una niña tan inteligente que era una lastima que su futuro dependiera de con quien se casara. Nunca pensé lo mismo sobre mi cuando tenia su edad, creía que podía definir mi futuro, entre mas fuerte y valiente fuera más sería mi felicidad, esperando que el futuro llegara, tal como lo había imaginado, tal como Naruto y yo habíamos imaginado. Todo ello era tan vano y ridículo ahora. Llegar al sur había sido un viaje completamente inesperado y absurdo, a pesar de tantos años y tantos nuevos recuerdos el seguía ahí, con su calida sonrisa que me decía que todo estaría bien._

 _-mamá- su voz me trajo al presente, la miré a través del espejo con su semblante serio, le sonreí vagamente mientras seguía con mi tarea. –¿papá no vendrá a cenar?- la mire intentando mitigar el significado de esa pregunta._

 _-ya sabes cómo es tu padre- sonreí mientras acomodaba su cabello a un lado. Su mirada no cambió._

 _-No entiendo como puedes seguir con el mamá…- parpadee nerviosa –nunca esta y todos saben…-_

 _-te prohíbo que hables así de tu padre- me agité mientras terminaba de colocar un ramillete de flores blancas adornando su cascada de hebras negras._

 _Me miró dolida._

 _-a el no le gustan estas celebraciones ni nada por el estilo, ya deberías conocerlo- era incomodo enfrentarme a ella sola._

 _-mamá, mírate, eres tan hermosa, más que cualquier mujer que he conocido, y papá…-_

 _-Sarada- alcé la voz –tu padre es un hombre increíble, te ama mas que a nada en el mundo-_

 _-¿mas que a ti, mamá?- sus palabras fueron crueles._

 _-ama a su familia y yo lo amo a él-_

 _-por favor mamá, ya no soy esa niña que se cree tus cuentos sobre lo maravilloso que es papá-_

 _-no tienes derecho de hablar así de él- la miré dolida por el espejo._

 _-simplemente no lo entiendo- murmuró –lo lamento mamá- se disculpó, lo lamentaba. No dije una palabra sobre el tema._

 _-te espero abajo- salí de la habitación sin prisa, pensando en tantas cosas que no sentí la mirada penetrante que me seguía._

 _Cuando me levantaron en vuelo fue cuando reconocí los brazos que me alzaban y molesta comencé a golpearlo._

 _-Shina, bájame- le exigí._

 _-lo siento mamá- es que te eche mucho de menos, sonrió abiertamente._

 _-¿Cuándo llegaste?- me acomode el vestido de seda blanca que se había girado levemente._

 _-hoy, vine lo más pronto que pude para la fiesta de Sarada- se rasco la nuca despreocupado._

 _-ya veo…-_

 _-¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó ocultando el verdadero motivo de su pregunta._

 _-no debe tardar en llegar- mentí sonriendo tontamente._

 _-ya veo… te miras hermosa mamá… papá debería cuidarte o uno de estos días alguien te robara- lo miré molesta._

 _-claro, sí se lo permito- bromeó y se despidió sin esperar respuesta._

 _Que lioso era criar a hijos de semejantes hombres, uno loco y atrabancado y el otro un completo misterio, con el ultimo desde hacía unos años la distancia entre los dos no hacía más que crecer, la camadería que nos acompañó al principio de nuestra aventura era casi inexistente. No podía culparlo de todo, jamás fui una esposa verdadera… lo menos que podía hacer era darle su espacio y libertad de hacer lo que quisiera… sin embargo me preocupaba el hecho de que Shina y Sarada ya no se conformaban con escusas baratas de mi parte justificando la extraña relación que llevábamos._

 _Caminé a paso raudo por sobre el jardín evadiendo miradas curiosas y lascivas por parte de los hombres que estaban sentados en el jardín cómodamente esperando a la festejada, deseando ser los afortunados en tomar su mano._

 _-Hija- saludo mi padre sin levantarse, la edad le hacia malas jugadas ya. –sonreí abiertamente._

 _-Tsunade, Jiraiya- salude, ambos seguían tan enamorados como cuando los conocí, que afortunados eran de haber encontrado consuelo junto al otro por tanto tiempo._

 _-Sakura, con el paso de los años simplemente te haces más y más hermosa- atendió Jiraiya, eso decían, pero lo veía como simples halagos por educación._

 _-¿mi hermano llegara a tiempo?- pregunte bebiendo un sorbo de vino de una copa de cristal inmaculada-_

 _La mirada cómplice de mi padre dijo todo._

 _-espero que sí- bebió acompañándome._

 _-hay rumores de que ya sentó cabeza con una mujer del oeste- me atraganté. Desde mi llegada mi padre había dejado de presionar a mi hermano por alianzas, con la llegada de Shina mi hermano había sido liberado de su responsabilidad de reinar. Sin embargo tenia que establecer alianza con una buena familia._

 _-escuche que es de buena familia, influyente en la corte, prima hermana de Gaara-_

 _-supongo que esperamos visitas en caso de ser cierto- sonreí. Mire alrededor buscándolo, pero conforme caía la noche su presencia se hacía más y más lejana. Me entristecía, no cabía duda, pero eso ya estaba fuera de mis manos, no podía obligarlo a nada. Miré a Shina, con su sonrisa cándida y noble, esperaba que fuera un gran rey, lo sería, es como si hubiera nacido para ello. Valiente, aventurero, excelente guerrero y de cabeza fría pero noble. ¿Cómo podía olvidarte Naruto? Estabas ahí, en cada gesto, la forma de reír, como te concentrabas para resolver algún problema o simplemente para responder alguna broma a tus amigos. Como desee poder hablarle de ti, de decirle quien eras y por que no se parecía a Sasuke, pero eso habría puesto en riesgo la vida de Sasuke. Suspire melancólica en el preciso momento que Sarada entraba caminando sutilmente por el amplio pasillo de piedra adornado con flores que colgaban de los árboles. Los presentes se pusieron de pie y la música comenzó a sonar al fondo, una melodía cálida y tranquila, como ella. Su vestido, como se acostumbraba en el sur por el clima cálido, de gasa perla con bordados plateados que la hacían ver como un hada brillante y exquisita, nada de holanes ni vuelos, un vestido simple y hermoso que caía acomodándose a su figura ya de mujer. Recordé mi boda con Sasuke, mi vestido era parecido, entonces mi cabello corto dejaba ver la extensión de mi espalda hasta el nacimiento de mi cadera, demasiado atrevido para una jovencita, pero lo suficientemente recatado para una dama. Lo único que Sarada tenía de mi era su rostro, era idéntica a mi, y a su edad podríamos haber sido gemelas, sus rasgos finos y delicados, su rostro estrecho y afilado. Sonreí nostálgica recordando aquellos días. Bailo con los presentes que hacían fila uno tras otro pero sus orbes ónix buscaban la figura imponente de su padre… conforme paso el tiempo sus ojos comenzaron a denotar una tristeza tangible para los que la conocen. Lo lamente. Había bebido de más y no podía siquiera consolar a mi propia hija con más mentiras… tendría que hablar con él, era verdad que Sarada no estaba planeada, pero maldición, era su hija, nadie lo obligo a procrearla. Estaba furiosa._

 _La fiesta terminó sin mayor preámbulo, Sarada se fue a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie._

 _Despedimos a los invitados cordialmente, cansada caminé a mi habitación sacándome las sandalias aperladas para sentír un poco el fresco del piso de mármol y lo ví, estaba parado fuera de la habitación de su hija, su cara decía todo. Dudaba en si entrar o no._

 _-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunté molesta._

 _-Sakura… - vaciló._

 _-estuvo esperando por ti toda la noche- murmuré intentando ocultar mi molestia._

 _-nunca te he pedido nada Sasuke, nada que tuviese que ver conmigo porque no tengo derecho, pero ella es tan tuya como mia- lo señale con el dedo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Esquivo mi mirada._

 _-he tenido que hacer misiones… sabes que estoy más preocupado por evitar una guerra que por un simple baile-_

 _-lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente… ¿pero que tal las mujeres con las que te vas y no vuelves por varios días? ¿Son ellas parte de tus estrategias de guerra?- bajé la voz. Sin saber que Sarada estaba pegada a la puerta escuchando todo._

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga?, sigo siendo hombre- soltó molesto._

 _-¿son ellas más importantes que tu hija?- reclamé. Miro hacia la puerta, -sabes que no- respondió._

 _-discúlpame por no ser como él, por no demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí ni poder demostrárselo a ella… yo no soy así-_

 _-¿por qué lo mencionas siquiera?- murmuré._

 _-¿crees que no lo veo también en él?- reprochó -siento que le robé su vida…-_

 _-eso no es verdad…-_

 _-Shina es una copia idéntica a él, veo como lo miras, añorando que sea Naruto quien este en mi lugar viendo a su hijo crecer._

 _-no digas estupideces Sasuke, no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre en esta casa- me aleje, me aleje al tiempo que sin saber, Sarada escapaba de la casa al descubrir que Shina era hijo de otro hombre y que el matrimonio de sus padres era no más que una cortina ante los demás…_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, Adrit126, Guest y Joanaygarcia._** ** _J_** ** _Ya casi llego a los 100 reviews!_**

 ** _Lamento tanto la demora, este capítulo debió ser para el 14 de febrero pero no encontraba la forma adecuada de terminarlo._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme. Y nos leemos en el próximo!_**


End file.
